Down in the Tube Station at Midnight
by sarky soomka
Summary: Harry moves in with Ron & Hermione after a nasty breakup with Ginny. He spots Draco wandering lost in the London Underground and offers to guide him towards his destination. Naturally, Draco is reluctant and refuses. The first time. HPDM Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters for that matter. If I did, I'd obviously have a bit more money than I do right now. Wouldn't that be nice... :-)

Author's Note: This story all started with a nice, sexy Harry and Draco dream I had a few weeks back. Future Harry/Draco slash, and maybe a bit of other slash too, depending on where I go.

_(.2010 – I think I've fixed all the minor errors...hopefully. Let me know if I've missed any, I don't have any one going over this with me. :D)_

**Chapter One: Mind the Gap**

"Excuse me. Coming through." said an unconvincing, androgynous voice on the left. Or was it the right? The tunnel was packed with dozens upon dozens of people, Harry couldn't tell if the voice was even directed at him at all. Deciding it not worth getting worked up over, he put it behind him and kept on through the tunnel at a half-run, now only bothering to notice important signs and his location. He was already late enough, he didn't have time to dilly dally.

Naturally, Harry forgot that the tube line he had planned on getting on was closed for the weekend. They were always doing that crap – closing stations and whole lines for maintenance. Leaving people like Harry to find another route to their destination. Making his life just that much more difficult.

Not that his life was _that _difficult, it surely wasn't easy, but it definitely could have been worse. It had been much, much harder before, and his current state was a breeze compared to his adolescence. All he wanted to do now was get to the pub where Ron and Hermione were probably impatiently waiting as quickly as possible and later strangle Ginny.

He preferred to get off at Euston Square, since he liked to avoid the Kings Cross St. Pancras station whenever possible, but of course every line that connected to Euston Square had been shut down temporarily. Although, the tube station at Kings Cross was a tad closer than Euston to the pub, so he'd just have to deal with it for one evening. As late as he was, it made more sense.

Of course, he could have always just Apparated to the pub. He could have arrived ages ago. He could have been the first one there! Unfortunately, Harry didn't like to do every little thing the wizard way. Sometimes he just wanted to go through life completing tasks like muggles. Like ordinary people. He'd long since accepted the wizarding culture obviously, but growing up with the Dursley's didn't exactly allow for a normal muggle upbringing. He felt like he missed out on many regular muggle experiences. Harry was determined to complete his mental to-do list of muggle activities, and that just happened to include riding on the London Underground on a regular basis. He couldn't just hop on once in a blue moon and expect that to suffice as living like a Londoner; he insisted on actually traveling like a local. Besides, all that walking kept him quite fit!

But since his original route had been canceled, he needed to come up with a detour. Stat. Hastily moving towards a map on the wall, Harry quickly scanned the lines and tried to decide what the most logical new route would be. He'd have to switch to the Central line at Oxford Circus, ride that for two stops until reaching Holborn, then swich to the Piccadilly line and ride that until it came to Kings Cross. Easy.

Luckily for him, it was past seven pm, meaning that the after work rush to get home would be relatively over. Meaning the trains wouldn't be _as _busy. Or so he hoped. Either way, the packs of commuters wasn't going to hinder Harry from getting to the pub the old fashioned way. He wouldn't succumb to Apparation.

Twenty minutes later, Harry found himself walking into Sylvie's, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He spotted Ron right away, his flaming red hair always a dead giveaway.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Ron demanded, although not sounding quite as angry as he tried to come off.

"Sorry mate, you know I don't like to Apparate much." Harry went on to explain the delay and didn't look forward to explaining it for a second time once Hermione returned from the ladies room.

Waiting for Hermione to return, Ron rambled on about this and that, Harry not particularly listening. Not that he _didn't _care, he just didn't feel like caring. But only a moment later, Hermione strode back to the table and Harry told the story all over again with less enthusiasm.

"Well, I think it's great that you didn't get frustrated and give up. Most people would have come across the station, taken one look at the closed sign, and Apparated away in a huff." Hermione said, looking at Ron as she said the last bit.

"Hey, just because I'm impatient-" Ron started to argue, but Harry cut him off. Ron never used the Underground. He liked to blame it on the time it took to Apparate opposed to the time it took to take the train, but Harry knew that Ron just couldn't figure it out. He could barely remember how to use a telephone after all these years!

"You guys talk to Ginny today?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He'd had enough Underground for one evening, he couldn't stand to hear another word about it.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure of what to say. It was clear that they had indeed talked to Ginny, any moron could have figured that out.

"Yeah, I thought so." Harry assumed, before the two even had a chance to reply. "She's an absolute nutter. Sorry Ron, but she's taken this too far."

"I know mate." Ron agreed.

Hermione sat next to Ron opening and closing her mouth as if to say something. She didn't want to say anything too rash or hasty. But she had to admit, Ginny was making a huge mistake.

"I can't believe she's ran off with that wanker. Just because you didn't want a rotten kid. I mean, you two aren't even married!" Ron continued, apparently he'd taken Harry's side. "And that Zach, who does he think he is agreeing to this absurdity!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to take a gulp of his drink, when he realized he hadn't even ordered one yet. "Um, sorry guys, first things first. Want anything?" He cocked his head towards the bar, indicating his motive.

"Nah, I'm good mate." Ron replied. Hermione shook her head no, but Harry could see that she was running low on her beer and opted to buy her another one anyway. Harry and Ron insisted on firewhiskey, the circumstances calling for something a little more potent.

However, Harry didn't want to get too smashed tonight. He still needed to make some rational decisions. Like where he was going to live.

"You know you're more than welcome to move in with us." Hermione offered. "I've been telling you this for ages. It isn't like we're runnning out of spaaacce." she slurred a bit at the end, her speech becoming slower and louder. She was definitely a lightweight.

"I don't know guys, it w-" Ron cut him off.

"Look mate. It isn't like you'd be imposing. You're our best friend." Ron paused for a moment to think of a way to convince Harry. "Look at it like one of those muggle things on your list. Muggles live in flats with their mates all the time."

"Yeah, flatmates." Hermione suggested.

"Stop! You guys!" Harry had to laugh. "I know that people live with each other. It isn't exactly breaking news. I just don't want to impose on your little love nest."

"You wouldn't be." Ron and Hermione said together.

It took a bit more convincing to get Harry to agree to move into Ron and Hermione's house, but it really was the only logical option at the time. It wasn't like he would be able to find a whole new flat on such short notice. But he couldn't go back to his current place. Ginny was still there. The memories of Ginny were still there. Zach was probably going to be there. Zach was probably going to be there with his tiny dick in the air, putting the moves on Ginny. And Ginny was -

"Harry, listen. Just go back to our place and Ron and I will go to your flat and gather up all your things. It shouldn't take us very long. I know you don't want to go in there." Hermione insisted. She really was great. Harry smiled and knew that he was in good hands. Hermione and Ron were more than capable of shrinking all of his belongings into small boxes and transporting them to their house in one trip. They were the only two people he trusted well enough to see and go through _all _of his things. He hadn't even trusted Ginny enough to let her see everything. This was probably for the best.

If Harry was being honest with himself, he had been unhappy with Ginny for months. Just the though of having sex with her made him want to run away and hide. And kissing her? Forget it. Cuddling? Ugh. Of course she was beautiful, but that wasn't enough to get his blood flowing or his heart racing. She didn't do anything for him. And apparently she'd noticed his lack of interest, and he didn't do enough of anything for her either.

Walking out of the pub into the crisp autumn air, he found a safe place to Apparate. Ron and Hermione's living room was just the place he wanted to be right now. He made himself a cup of tea and snuggled onto the sofa, patiently waiting for his friends return, wallowing in his own head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

Disclaimer: It seems unnecessary to say that I don't own Harry Potter. That should come without saying. But I'm going to disregard the DH epilogue. It just didn't happen. ;-)

_A/n: Thank you for the nice reviews! I wrote the first bit of the story on a beer buzz, so after rereading it today I noticed a few errors. I'll have to go back and fix them or else it'll drive me crazy. I'm sure this chapter will have just as many mistakes. Well, thanks again for the encouragement. You all are lovely!_

(_.2010 – edited the little errors. Hopefully I managed to spot them all!)_

**Chapter Two: **

Harry awoke the next morning in a confused state. It took him a good thirty seconds to realize that he had fallen asleep in his two best friends guest room. His mind then spiraled into a hazy frenzy of the previous days events. Reluctantly getting up to use the toilet, Harry tried to deviate his thoughts from Ginny to something a little more pleasant like Quidditch or treacle tart. Damn, he could really go for some treacle tart. Maybe not this early in the morning, but definitely after dinner. It had been ages since he'd had any. Still focused on the sweets, Harry stubbed his toe on the door frame and yelped a profanity in pain.

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked as he appeared from around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stubbed my toe." Harry said breathlessly. It seemed to hurt a lot worse than it normally should.

"Right. Well, Hermione's downstairs cooking breakfast. Its almost ready and I'm starving!" Ron declared. Harry let out a chuckle and instantly he forgot all about his foot. Ron's mind always went straight to food.

In the kitchen, Hermione wore a cream colored apron splattered with bacon grease and worked on the scrambled eggs. She wasn't quite as good a cook as Mrs. Weasley, but she learned fast. Breakfast couldn't easily be screwed up either. "Ron, would you put the kettle on?"

Harry offered to help, but Hermione insisted that he sit at the table and watch. Besides, she had nearly finished. Ron poured three mugs of steaming tea and proceeded to fill his own cup with three hefty spoonfuls of sugar and about a gallon of milk.

"So, you're really just having sugar milk with a splash of tea?" Harry teased.

"You got it." Ron replied, grinning.

Hermione bounced over to the table proudly displaying a finished tray of scrambled eggs, warm rolls, and bacon. The trio each made a thick sandwich and wolfed it down as if they'd never eaten before in their lives. Ron and Harry each had two.

"Good, I'm glad you're eating. I didn't want to see any of this go to waste. Harry, have more!" Hermione smiled, reminding Harry even more of Molly. As if he could possibly eat any more!

"Eugh, I'm stuffed 'Mione. Really. It was excellent."

Ron, however, grabbed another piece of bacon. Hermione didn't look as thrilled to see her husband eating a third helping as she would have if Harry were to do it.

After breakfast, Harry took a lengthy shower and literally tried to wash off all the remnants of Ginny. Since she _was _Ron's sister she could never completely go away, but that didn't mean he had to see her more often than necessary. If Ginny wanted to fuck around and try to get pregnant with Zacharias Smith, then by all means go ahead. Harry didn't understand what the rush was to have a child _now._ It wasn't as if she was running out of time. She was only twenty one years old! Sure, Zach was pretty good looking. He had nice straw colored hair and no visible abnormalities. He was bound to have a few decent genes to pass on to his offspring. But it still didn't make sense as to why Ginny was so keen to knock herself up so fast.

After the hot water started to run cold, Harry finally stepped out. Drying himself with a brown towel that had seen better days, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes went first to the small scar on his hipbone from a row with Ginny. Well, actually the scar was acquired from the make up shagging after the fight. Ginny had been yelling at Harry for one reason or another, probably because he spent too much time in the air flying to get away from it all, and she made to push him up against the wall. But clumsy as he was, Harry managed to trip backwards and cut himself on a desk corner. For some reason the wound never healed properly. He then noticed a small, white scar on his left peck. Looking at that one made him chuckle softly. They had been role playing as Good Wizard and Bad Witch. Harry never really enjoyed that type of thing, he didn't like to be reminded of the darker times where he encountered bad wizards and witches on a daily basis. However, that particular instance Ginny went a little too far and had actually cut him slightly with the knife she was playing with. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to endure that ever again.

Now that he was free of Ginny, Harry could do whatever he wanted with his days without Ginny trying to tag along or nag him about spending more time with her. His freedom included an endless list of possibilities that he couldn't even begin to decide what to choose first. He figured he'd head out towards Diagon Alley and check out Flourish and Blotts for something to keep his mind off things before bed. Even though he had lost all interest in Ginny romantically, it didn't hurt any less to see her run off like that.

"Fuckin' bitch." He muttered to himself.

Ron and Hermione didn't try to go along with Harry. He appreciated the fact that they respected his momentary need for solitude. Of course he would have loved to spend the outing with his friends, they were a riot; he just felt like being alone. He wouldn't be able to get any proper shopping done with those two's scrutinizing commentary on the side anyway.

Heading out into the early afternoon sun, Harry set off towards the city. His army green jacket was just thick enough to keep him at a comfortable temperature with the cool breeze. Anything heavier would have been too much considering it was only September. And sunny. His eyes wandered along the busy street, barely registering what he was seeing. He strolled along the muggle London streets, mainly window shopping trying to take it all in. He didn't even feel an urge to hurry to Diagon Alley. The muggle world had so much _more_ today. Taking a turn down Regent Street, Harry decided to step into a shop. This particular store, Uniqlo, seemed interesting enough. He found himself in the woman's department closest to the entrance, picked up a top with mild interest, looked at the price tag, then tossed it aside. It wasn't as if he would buy woman's clothing. Why bother examining it. Traveling down the escalator to the men's department, he felt much more excited.

Instantly, Harry decided he needed a few new pieces to add to his lackluster wardrobe. He took a liking to the regular, basic styles of the sweaters and pants. He didn't like to look too extreme when wearing muggle clothes, which he wore more often than not. They just seemed more practical than wizard robes.

Going a little overboard, Harry figured he'd better call it quits. At this store. He hadn't even explored any others yet! He proceeded towards the cash register and stopped at the back of the short queue behind a chubby girl with horrible, blonde hair. Luckily, he had changed more than enough wizard money for muggle pounds, he had a feeling this wouldn't come cheap.

"That comes to £246.78." The skinny boy behind the counter said in a bored voice. He clearly didn't enjoy his job, at least not today. Harry practically threw the money at him and nearly ran out of the store afraid he might see something else he'd like to buy.

Four more shops later, Harry's arms were getting a little more than full. Even after he'd shrunken a few of the bags to fit within another, he still had more than he could comfortably carry. He figured he'd better get back to Ron and Hermione's. Well, now it was his home too. Temporarily. He convinced himself it would only be for a short while.

Stopping to buy himself some lunch first, Harry noticed a vaguely familiar blond head across the street. Before he could register his face, the man was gone. He carried on with his lunch and disregarded the whole thing as irrelevant. Hundreds of people walked the streets, it could have been anyone.

Deciding he was having too much fun as a muggle, Harry walked into the Leicester Square tube station and put his Underground pass through the machine. It accepted the ticket and let him on through to head down to the trains.

Figuring out which direction he wanted to go, Harry turned left towards the eastbound train and nearly ran over a person. It was the blond from twenty minutes ago. He looked utterly lost and Harry's instincts took over and immediately felt an urge to help the man.

"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here." Harry said sheepishly, although trying to sound indifferent.

Draco turned to face Harry, his face of confusion instantly dropping when he saw who spoke. "Potter."

* * *

A/n: Eh, I'm not sure about this chapter. I didn't really want to introduce Draco too early, but since this chapter was rather boring, I figured I'd better throw him in somewhere.

Also, do you think "muggle" should be capitalized or lowercase. I can't decide which looks right so I've just left them all lowercase.

Hopefully I don't muck this story up too much and it turns out all right. I've never written a draco/harry story before, but it's my absolute favorite to read so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Well, there's more to come. Hopefully it'll be more satisfying (to me) than this chapter.

-stretch


	3. Chapter 3

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

Disclaimer: Naturally, I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. That should go without saying.

A/n: _Eh, I've had a bit of a party week and didn't get any chances at all to write. I celebrated my 21__st__ birthday, which is a huge deal in the States. It means we finally get to enjoy ourselves with booze in public. It was grand. Well, this is all beside the point. Anyway, I know exactly where I want to take this story. Whether or not I can fulfill that idea is beyond me, but we'll see! :-)_

**Chapter Three:**

Harry ran a hand through his unkempt, dark hair and smirked at Malfoy. For some odd reason or another he didn't feel the urge to run away from his Hogwarts rival, but rather talk to him like an old friend. Judging by the animosity in Malfoy's tone of voice that obviously wasn't going to happen, but Harry's brain seemed to be missing any sort of feeling of hatred. After all, it had been a few years since he had even seen the blond, why should he continue to hold an old grudge? Malfoy looked relatively the same. Same pointed nose, same icy eyes, same white blond hair. But it wasn't as tidy as it normally had been. It had a rather disheveled look to it, almost like he hadn't washed it in a day or two. His clothes did look like mugglewear, which was rather odd for Malfoy. He wore dark jeans and an expensive looking black jacket, hiding whatever sort of muggle top he must have had on underneath.

"Potter, are you just going to stare at my face or did you have something you needed to say?" Malfoy demanded, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Fuck you, Malfoy, I was just saying hello." Maybe that hatred thing hadn't entirely disappeared after all. Harry suddenly remembered what it was like engaging in a conversation with Malfoy. If one could even call this a conversation. He doubted they had ever even had a real chat without insulting one another.

"Yes, well hello. And I'm afraid I really must be going, so goodbye. Lovely seeing you." Malfoy said sarcastically, offering a false smile and walking away. Harry didn't even feel disturbed that he hadn't waited for a reaction from himself.

Laughing to himself at the preposterous thought of his initial pleasant reaction to Malfoy, he watched Draco walk away down a crowded tunnel. However, Harry was headed in the same direction, therefore not completely free from the prat. Dodging a greasy couple that smelled like cheap pot, he almost collided with the Spanish accordion player at the corner. Tossing a few pence into his case on the ground guiltily, he hurried away hoping to make the next train.

Malfoy stared blankly at the wall at the oversized list of stops the train would make. He didn't seem to know what he wanted to do. Harry watched Malfoy from a distance, amused by the obvious fact that Malfoy had no idea where he needed to go. Knowing Malfoy, he'd probably never traveled by tube. Growing up in a pretentious pureblood family probably didn't allow much time for real world Muggle studies. This led Harry to wonder just why Malfoy would be submitting himself to such a thing. Surely, Draco Malfoy was above this sort of traveling? However, as Harry's thoughts grew more and more sardonic, he couldn't help but want to help. It was clear Malfoy needed it.

Skeptically walking towards Malfoy, Harry pondered what he would say. But Malfoy noticed before he could come up with anything deserving.

"Following me, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, but looked almost half amused.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy, you caught me. Once I saw you again I just couldn't let you out of my sight." Harry shook his head, letting out an honest laugh.

"Well, why don't you go stand on the opposite end of this platform. The train is clearly large enough that we won't need to share the same carriage. Go on." He said, waving his hand towards the other end of the room. Malfoy didn't seem to be in the mood for joking, but he still looked extremely weary. Harry noticed the electronic sign indicating the arrival time of the train. It was expected in two minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look Malfoy, have you ever even been on one of these before?" Harry asked, staring at Malfoy accusingly.

"Of course I have, Potter! Don't be ridiculous." His words didn't have any trace of sincerity, even a total stranger could have picked up on that. He looked scared, like he didn't know what to expect. As if some crazy, foreign contraption he'd never figure out was going to come plummeting out of the darkness. As if it wasn't going to be like a normal train.

"Uh huh..." Harry didn't try to hide the fact that he was aware of Draco's innocence.

Suddenly, the train started entering the area and the entire roomful of people edged toward the edge of the platform, making sure to stay behind the line. Out of nowhere, a mob of French schoolgirls and their chaperones came flooding into the station. The train hadn't let out as many people as Harry would have hoped, leaving most of the carriages packed like sardines. Harry opted to wait for the next train. He didn't want to stand cheek to cheek with a sweaty football player or the like. Harry saw that Malfoy had the same idea.

"Figured this time you'd just watch how it works?" Harry asked with a grin. Malfoy nodded in defeat.

"Leave me alone, Potter. I don't need this right now." Malfoy said bitterly.

Harry shrugged and leaned against the back wall, rearranging the shopping bags on his arms to a more suitable position. Malfoy stalked away to the other end of the platform and both men waited impatiently for the next train alone. Without a moments hesitation, Draco stepped onto the train and didn't look back. Harry entered a carriage two away from Malfoy, thankful he only needed to make one stop.

Replaying the encounter in his mind, Harry felt his curiosity rising. Why was Malfoy in the London Underground? Wouldn't he have just Apparated like every other wizard? There had to be a good explanation for it. Draco Malfoy wouldn't just travel like that unless something happened to him. However, just where that thought would lead was a mystery as Harry arrived at Piccadilly Circus. He didn't have time to think about Malfoy anymore, now anxious to get on the Bakerloo line and get back home. He was dying to tell Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's lack of street smarts. He almost felt like Apparating himself to make it faster, but as soon as he saw Malfoy stepping off of the train he changed his mind.

He opted not to follow Malfoy, instead to just go about as he normally would have. It was a slight rush running into Malfoy like this. He hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts apart from the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville, and Luna since they left the school. Draco Malfoy probably wouldn't have been his first choice for a nostalgic chance meeting, but it was still exhilarating nonetheless. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason, but he didn't feel any urge to hex Malfoy into oblivion. It was almost unsettling.

"Really, Potter? You again?" Malfoy scowled. "Surely, the Savior of the Wizarding World would have better things to do than this? Shouldn't you be off making babies with the Weaselette?"

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy." Harry said, disregarding the last statement. "I'm baffled someone as snooty as you would resort to this lowly, muggle way of travel." Harry didn't necessarily believe what he was saying, but it was natural to want to get a rise out of the blond.

"Not that its any of your business, Potty," Draco paused, almost looking as if he was going to continue. Harry should have known not to get his hopes up. "But, it really isn't any of your business. Get out of my way."

Malfoy tried his hardest to appear in control and together, but Harry knew that Draco was just as confused as before. The underground wasn't really that difficult to understand, but Harry could see why one would have trouble. He supposed it was a little overwhelming. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry hopped on the train and sat down. Malfoy made a point not to get into the same compartment as Harry. Paying close attention to the current locations of the train, Harry waited for what seemed like hours until reaching Paddington station.

He rode up the escalator on the right side, making sure to leave the left side open for impatient people in a hurry to run up. Sending his day pass through the machine, he was clear to go through to the outside. He figured he might as well get one of those Oyster cards that frequent commuters use instead of purchasing a travel card every day he wanted to use the tubes. It would probably be a better value considering that he used the underground quite often.

Harry noticed that Malfoy hadn't gotten off the train when he did. He assumed either he didn't know where to get off or he saw Harry through the window and decided to stay on for another stop. But the likelihood of either of those thoughts being the answer was slim to none. It was a fat chance that Draco was going anywhere close to Harry's destination. This wasn't exactly a small city with limited options. Harry laughed at the ridiculousness and stepped into the fresh air. The day had turned dark, but the road never quite going pitch black considering the amount of city lights and headlights. Walking the short distance to Chichester Road, Harry took a detour and stopped for a moment to look at the canal. The canal was filled with houseboats of all varieties of colors. Harry couldn't imagine living on the water willingly. He could picture Luna Lovegood in one of these silly homes, but definitely not himself. They were probably tiny on the inside. But being a wizard, there was almost certainly a way to expand the inside magically.

Deciding he'd had enough adventure for one evening, Harry hoisted his large shopping purchase up higher and sped back to his shared flat with his friends. He had a whole days worth of excitement to boast about, he could hardly wait another minute. He knew Ron would appreciate the Malfoy story. He couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that it had ended so abruptly though.

A/n: Well, its always harder to write how I intend to make the story go, but hopefully it'll all go all right. I kept wanting to jump to a future scene, but then I had to stop myself and remember that I have to wait. Anyway, I feel better about this chapter than the last one. I'm anxious to post this one now even though I could have let it go on for longer. But I have to go to work, and I didn't want to wait until tonight to get it up.

I'm rambling and I'll stop, but keep your eyes peeled for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously owned by J.K. Rowling and probably a couple of other rich jerks too. Obviously, I can not include myself amongst them._

_A/n: I'm having so much fun writing this story! I realize that the chapters are incredibly short and probably lacking any substance or quality. But that's all beside the point. It's all about me enjoying myself and keeping sane. I've been reading all sorts of other wonderful stories and I just wish I could write as well! Eh, maybe it'll happen one day. I crack myself up... _

_Anyways, enjoy – and thank you again and again for the support! It always brightens my day. :)_

**Chapter Four:**

"You talked to Malfoy? You tried to _help _him? On your own free will?" Ron asked incredulous question after question, not seeming to be able to wrap the concept around his head.

"Yeah...?" Harry wasn't sure what the big deal was. Sure Malfoy was a git, that much hadn't changed, but it wasn't as if he was about to invite him over for tea and a game of exploding snap! "Ron, you should have seen how clueless he was! He had no idea how to use the tubes. It's a wonder he made it as far as he did."

"I wonder why he was down there in the first place." Ron scrunched his face up in thought, contemplating the possibilities. "I mean, he's got all that Malfoy money. If he wanted to get around like a muggle you'd think he would just hire a private jet or some extravagant car with a chauffeur!"

Harry chuckled at the idea of Malfoy directing a driver where to go, bossing him around and demanding biscuits. But still, the fact that Draco Malfoy was wandering around alone in the dangerous London underground was troublesome. What if Malfoy had_ lost_ all his money? He proposed this idea to Ron, who considered it for a moment.

"Yeah right, Malfoy's probably got some secret stash of galleons buried in a garden somewhere with a house elf guarding it. He's much to spoiled and whiny to let that happen."

"You're probably right. By the way, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, changing the subject when he noticed the lack of estrogen in the room. It was great having guy talk with Ron, but he did appreciate Hermione's quick wit and intellect when a mystery was involved. Not that this Malfoy encounter was a mystery at all . . . it just seemed like the sort of thing he'd like Hermione's input on as well. It reminded Harry of there time at Hogwarts, sneaking around mischievously always figuring out information that had nothing to do with them.

"She's at Ginny's." Ron admitted shamelessly.

Harry didn't know how to react to that. He supposed Hermione had a right to visit her friend. It wasn't as if he expected her to take sides, or anyone else for that matter, he just didn't know what to make of Ginny at the moment. It had only been two days since the split up! That wasn't nearly enough time to work on his feelings and sort them out. Naturally, Harry needed time to dwell and wallow, however that week long charade wouldn't start for another few days. The whole trauma probably wouldn't even fully sink in for another two or three days, and by that time Ginny would likely already be pregnant with the spawn of Zacharias Smith. The thought made him want to be sick.

Ron stared at Harry for a few moments and didn't speak. Harry seemed to be lost in space, fixated on a vague detail across the room. It must have been the mention of Ginny that sent him there. Ron took another swig from his beer and tried to snap his friend back to reality.

"Mate, are you all right?" Ron asked, concerned.

Harry didn't notice Ron for a few seconds, then suddenly spun his head back round towards the conversation. "Hmm? Oh, yes, of course." Harry thought for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He figured it was safe to confide in Ron. After all, who knew Ginny better than he?

"Can you imagine Ginny and Zach? It's absolutely revolting!" Harry didn't bother going into detail. He figured that was enough of an opener for Ron to start on a tirade.

"No. I haven't talked to her much since this crap started. But it does seem rather sudden. I mean, one minute she's talking about wishing you'd propose already-" Ron started, obviously without thinking until Harry cut him off.

"What! She wanted me to _propose_? I'm much too young for that!" Harry tried to interject but Ron clearly hadn't finished.

"Right, well she must be going mental. Sure, Hermione and I are already married... but that's different! It's obvious there isn't anyone else out there for me! I can't imagine loving another woman. She just gets under my skin and she's so sexy and -" But before Ron could continue to guarantee and clarify his love for Hermione, she entered the room clearing her throat just like Dolores Umbridge for effect.

"What am I missing?" She asked, with a huge grin on her face, apparently having heard the last bit of Ron's affirmation.

"We were just discussing the daft decisions that my sister has made this week."

"Ah. Well, she and I just had a lovely chat. I know this is probably wrong, but Harry, the truth is I went over to Ginny's to try and pry some information out of her. I know she's my friend and my sister in law, but she's being a damn fool!" Hermione exclaimed, heated and full of juice. She looked like a character off a television drama ready to explode with gossip, eager to tell anyone who'd listen.

"What'd she do now?" Harry asked, becoming less and less interested as the conversation continued. Now he just wanted to go to bed, even if it was only ten o'clock.

"She hasn't done anything new. She's just went on and on about Zach and how he understands her need for a child and his lovely blue eyes and-" Hermione stopped, looking at Harry who wore a scowl. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying anything. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" Harry tried to reassure Hermione but it was no use. Anyone could see Harry's discomfort. His seething face looked as if he might strangle someone who dared cross his path. "Look, Ginny and I are over. If I'm going to be honest, I'm actually rather relieved. Don't say anything, let me finish." Harry said when Hermione started to interject. "I really felt as if we weren't meant for each other. I started looking at her as I look at you, Hermione. As a friend. I just can't see Ginny in that light anymore. It's been this way for ages now. Months. The only part that upsets me is the way Ginny just went off with that fucker. Ugh!"

"Well, I just hope she regrets what she's doing. I hear what you're saying, mate." Ron started to say, but Harry just couldn't listen anymore. He wanted to be alone with his misery, and talking to Hermione and Ron made it all the worse.

"Guys, I just want to go to bed. I'm really wiped out." Harry said as he stood up from the table.

Ron and Hermione didn't try and discourage Harry and let him sulk. They knew he had had a long day. Harry always preferred to be alone with his problems rather than talk them through with his friends. He'd bottle everything up inside until one day his head explodes leaving everyone else to clean up the mess. They just hoped this dilemma didn't fuck Harry up too badly in the long run.

When Harry awoke the next morning he realized he still had obligations. Just because he felt like wasting money again didn't mean his life had been put on hold. Considering it was Friday, he only had to endure today and then he had the whole weekend to relax.

He took a quick, relatively cold shower to wake himself up and skipped out on breakfast completely, despite the many protests from Hermione. He didn't bother taking the long way to work, instead apparating like a normal wizard should. Of course the Ministry was already bustling with loads of witches and wizards, and Harry didn't have the patience to deal with any of them. He stalked straight to his Auror office and slammed his door, hoping the rest of his department heard it getting the hint that he wanted to be left alone.

He spent forty five minutes organizing his entire bookshelf into alphabetical order according to author, and another thirty minutes rearranging what minimal furniture he did have. Just as he was about to start on sorting through the ancient paperwork in the filing cabinets, he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked uninterested.

Roland Barr, another Auror, cautiously stepped over the threshold aware that Harry was in a state. He handed Harry a stack of papers and told him the latest news on the current cases. There wasn't an overwhelming need for traditional Auror work currently since the end of the war sent most dark wizards to Azkaban or underground, but naturally troublemakers did still exist. Harry sighed at the heap of work he needed to go through and grudgingly put himself to work. Only six more hours and he could go home. Actually, make that four, he was going home early.

-8888888-

_**A/n: Kind of a boring chapter, but what the heck, it happens. I used to write every day, all the time. It was my favorite thing in the world. Somehow I just can't get back into the swing of it. But, regardless of the quality of this story, I will continue to write this. Its much too fun! Anyways, hope its not too pitiful. :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Nah._

_A/n: Thank you all for your wonderful support! It makes me smile so big to know that you all are enjoying this trash. Haha :D I think I get more excited receiving reviews from you lovelies rather than text messages from my crush! Well, just a tad bit more._

_Anyways, I'll get on with it._

**Chapter Five:**

"All right, Malfoy, give me your hand and I'll help you across." Harry offered to Draco as they tried to make their way over a tiny stream, barely as wide as a full grown house cat. There was definitely no necessary requirement for hand holding to step across.

Draco graciously accepted Harry's hand and together they ventured further into the brush, not releasing hands right away. Draco looked at Harry with such admiration and trust as if they'd loved each other for years. And the fact that Harry was instigating the behavior on his own made it all the more scary.

Even though Harry knew he was dreaming, he couldn't seem to wake himself up. It was the strangest feeling – being aware of the dream state but not able to control his own actions in the fantasy. And did he really just think _fantasy_? No. Dreaming positive, pleasant, nearly sexual thoughts about Draco Malfoy is _not _considered a fantasy. Absolutely not. Completely unacceptable and revolting.

"Harry, how'd you get to be so sweet?" Draco asked in a nauseatingly delicious voice. Dream Harry giggled like a schoolgirl and subconsciously leaned his upper body closer toward Draco, playfully shoving him on the shoulder. All Harry wanted to do was wake up from the horror.

Oh shit, now Harry was leaning in for a kiss. He should have predicted this since it was bound to happen in a nightmare. This was all happening too fast. His first dream about Malfoy in years and they're on a hike about to kiss! Not happening. Bloody hell, wake up! _Wake up! _

It seemed like hours passed, but they still hadn't locked lips yet. He had to admit, Malfoy's lips did look quite desirable. They were plump and pink, rather soft looking as well, but definitely not like a woman's. No! Harry was _not _thinking about Malfoy's _lips _in an analytical matter. He was more than ready to wake up. However, the dream couldn't possibly just get on with it and pass this scene. This was absolute torture! This had to be the most excruciatingly slow, most awful nightmare Harry had dreamt in years.

"Harry! Oi! Ugh, bloody hell mate, are you really still sleeping?" Ron demanded, hovering over Harry's bed fully dressed holding a half eaten banana. Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open and forced himself to sit upright on the bed.

"Ron! Thank God, thank you, thank you!" Harry had never been so happy for a forced wake up. Ron looked utterly bewildered. Harry was still a little out of it considering he hadn't had a chance to fully wake up yet.

"Thanks for what?" He asked, taking a painfully large bite of his fruit. Harry wondered how he hadn't choked.

"Oh," Harry laughed a bit uncertainly. "I was just having a terrible nightmare. Couldn't wake up. It was dreadful."

"Didn't look that awful to me. Looked like you were completely enjoying yourself, eh? I'll just leave the room then so you can finish." He laughed maliciously. Ron insinuating that Harry was having a sex dream and liking it was absolutely preposterous.

"Like hell that was a sex dream! It was like starring in a bleedin' horror film!"

"Whatever you say, mate. What was it about anyway?" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Malfoy. We were having fun." Harry simply stated. There was no way in hell Harry would admit to the entire contents of the dream. Even if it did only have a PG rating.

"Egh, that _is_ a nightmare. Anything with the ferret costarring in it has to be terrible."

"Right. Well, what's so urgent?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He was dying to get off the topic of the dream, hopefully to put it out of his memory forever. Though, it didn't make him wonder why he was even dreaming about Malfoy in the first place. Probably just because he ran into him the other day on the tube. Yeah, that had to be the only explanation.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm off to work, but you've got a letter. Just wanted to give it to you just in case you didn't spot it. It's a good one." Ron chuckled, tossing a cream colored envelope onto the nightstand.

"Thanks mate."

After Ron left the room, Harry grabbed the letter from the table. There was no return address, so the sender remained a mystery. The wax seal had a dark blue color to it although no particular image pressed into it. Harry wondered how Ron knew the letter was "a good one" seeing as the seal hadn't been broken. Growing more curious by the minute, Harry quickly tore into the envelope revealing its contents. It included an invitation to Luna and Neville's wedding. Ron and Hermione must have gotten their own invite.

It seemed like only a matter of time before those two said their vows. They'd been together plenty long enough, the only other couple besides Ron and Hermione that managed to stay in the right kind of love over the last couple of years. The wedding was set for April 11th, a Saturday. Seemed quite soon, but he figured they probably wouldn't want to drag out the engagement for longer than necessary. He bet they were more than eager to finalize their love. He scribbled a letter of congratulations and mentioned that he'd absolutely be there and he wouldn't miss it for anything, not even the Quidditch World Cup.

The invitation stated he could bring one guest. Hmm...maybe he'd have a relationship again by then. Or else he'd just have to find a quick date. He couldn't possibly show up to the bloody wedding _alone_. He was Harry Potter for fucks sake! He chuckled to himself at that last outrageous and sarcastically conceited thought and opted to take a shower to clear his head.

* * *

Things at the Auror office didn't seem to be picking up at all. All month the community had been behaving like perfect model citizens, causing nearly zero trouble and therefore no work for the Aurors. Harry really couldn't sit around picking his nose any longer, he needed a pint. It wasn't too early was it? He checked his watch. It said nearly four o'clock. Nope! The time was fine. Grabbing his jacket, he took off towards Ron's office, checking to see if he wanted to join Harry at the pub.

Ron had apparently already left the Ministry earlier just after lunch. That seemed odd. Normally Ron would let Harry know if he decided to go early, especially lately since they'd been leaving the office together considering they both ended up in the same place at the end anyway. Well, maybe something urgent came up with Hermione. Hopefully everything was all right. But, the absence of Ron wasn't going to discourage Harry from hitting the pub. However, now that he didn't have a sidekick, Harry could go wherever he pleased. Ron _always_ preferred to go to Sylvie's, but Harry didn't particularly fancy the crowd there. He wanted a change of scenery anyway. Plus, it always seemed to be the same old people every time, and frankly, Harry didn't really care for any of them. There was that one old hag, Maggie, that flirted shamelessly with Harry every single time they went in, as if she waited for Harry and Ron every night just in case they made an appearance. And also that younger man always wearing the hideous muggle sweater vests, Joe, who every time seemed to want to join in the conversation he and Ron were having. Joe had absolutely _no _personality and an awful snorting cackle that came out every thirty seconds. Ron insistently tried to shoo Joe away in a polite manner each time, but the bloke just couldn't take a hint. No, Sylvie's was definitely not the place today.

He ventured off into the heart of London with really no direction or destination in mind. He figured he'd wander around and pop his head in a few places to check out the crowd and then make a decision on which pub to drink his evening away in. He didn't care whether or not it was muggle or wizarding. He'd actually probably prefer a muggle pub at this point. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the inevitable everything that came with being "Harry Potter." After all these years he still got treated like the Golden Boy and honestly, he'd had more than enough. He'd had more than enough before he'd even had any. Oh well, he couldn't change it now.

He passed a pub that looked relatively promising from the outside. A few men were hanging about outside the door smoking cigarettes, since there wasn't any place around you could smoke inside anymore, and they appeared to be in Harry's age group. Many of the pubs he'd walked into seemed like mostly older adults, in their forties or even older. Harry didn't want to do that scene. He needed to be around his own age. He needed attractive people.

Inside the pub, well, it almost could pass for a club really, he saw loads of guys and quite a few women as well. Yeah, this would do. He couldn't see anyone over thirty five. The crowd here seemed to be quite stylish with their fashion, almost in an eccentric way, but he figured he wouldn't stand out too horribly. With the darker atmosphere and bright neon lights at the ceiling, it gave the impression of a party rather than a pubic bar. It was quite comfortable. The rectangular bar counter in the middle of the joint left the four sides filled with tables and a little dancing area. He could see this place as being very fun when it started kickin' later in the evening.

He seated himself at the bar and ordered a pint of Belgian lager from an odd looking bartender. Well, maybe not _odd _looking per se... just a little gay. And that was okay. But as soon as he spotted that bright blond head across the room he knew he had to go. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself.

He paid for his beer, chugged the thing in a matter of seconds, and hightailed it out of there. So much for that place. But there was no way he was going to run into Malfoy _here. _Alone. He'd look like a loser! And then he'd_ really_ think he was following him.

But what the hell was Malfoy doing here anyway? This was a muggle establishment. Harry was half interested in finding out Malfoy's current life agenda, but then he remembered his nasty dream from earlier and nearly threw up. He headed for the nearest tube station, Holborn, and decided he wanted to distract himself for a bit on the train ride and eventually find another pub. One rushed beer just wasn't going to cut it for an entire evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Thank you so much for the comments! They mean so much to me [and my ego, hahaha ;-)]_

_Much love,_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter Six:**

"You know, Potter, you could use a few pointers in the whole stalking business. For one, _I _am not supposed to spot you. I thought that bit was obvious. I mean, unless you wanted to be caught." Of course, Malfoy had manged to notice Harry straight away. And naturally he proceeded to follow himout of the pub and go out of his way just to say something patronizing.

"Damn. I thought I was getting better!" Harry decided not to take offense to Malfoy's ridicule today. He had a backbone, he might as well put it to good use. But then again, Harry wasn't one to stand by and get trampled on. "Next time I'll wear my invisibility cloak."

"Aren't you a little tall to be wearing a cloak like that?" Malfoy asked, coming up with a response that had absolutely no point or connection. Unless he was just suggesting that the cloak was made for a child and wouldn't fall past his shins. Ugh, what did he know! The cloak definitely would fit!

"Aren't you a little fat to be wearing those pants?" Harry disregarded Malfoy's stupid insult and hit him with an even more pointless blow. It didn't look as though Malfoy understood the joke though. His usual miserable scowl instantly changed to a look of pure worry. His eyes darted down to his legs and checked to see if they really _did_ look too tight. His charcoal black jeans were indeed tight, however they did appear to be the correct size. They looked quite dear as well, like they were specially altered to fit perfectly.

"No." Malfoy confirmed Harry's accusation with certainty. He looked supremely positive that Harry was wrong about his wardrobe choice. "And where did you find your _outfit. _In a rubbish bin?"

Yes, Harry wasn't wearing anything particularly stylish today, but it certainly didn't come from the trash! His once black pants leaned closer to the grey side now from all the washing, and his green sweater could use a shrinking charm or two, but he thought he looked quite all right.

"Okay, okay. No more. This is stupid. I'd rather argue about something better than fashion. It really isn't my favorite topic." Harry laughed. Somehow he found it incredibly easy to speak with Malfoy, even though all they managed to do was bicker.

Malfoy didn't take notice to that statement. "Doesn't the Weaselette teach you how to dress? I remember her dressing quite well." Did he just throw a minor compliment in with an insult? Harry looked up to see if the sky was falling, which to his disappointment was not.

"The _Weaselette_, if that's what you must call her, and I are not speaking. Not that it's any of your business." Harry admitted. It felt weird telling someone about his lack of a relationship with Ginny. He hadn't really spoken about it to anyone other than his regular gang. He hadn't even told anyone in his department at the Ministry.

"Fine, but surely she must have taught you a bit of styling tips before she left you for a better looking man."

"Honestly, get off this! Why are you still here?" Harry hadn't even bothered to notice he and Malfoy were now walking together more than a block away from the pub. Why they still continued with the ruddy talking thing was beyond him, but somehow he liked it. Regardless of the fact that their "conversation" was completely pointless and pathetic, he liked it. He didn't want to like it. Malfoy had to go.

"I just happen to be going the same way. Last I checked these were public streets." Malfoy admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine."

Harry and Malfoy continued to walk relatively near each other down the ugly side of the street for another thirty seconds or so. Harry planned on ditching as soon as possible. As soon as he saw a tube station. Then he would free himself from Malfoy's presence. He didn't want to disappear the cowardly way by apparation, he had more pride than that.

Yes! Tottenham Court Station. He prayed he could slip away and off down to the train without Draco noticing. That wasn't too likely, but there was no need for Malfoy to tag along with him any longer.

"Potter, you think you're going to ditch me that easily?" Malfoy asked calmly, with a sly grin.

Damn. Bloody hell. So much for losing him. He thrust his ticket through the machine and hastily grabbed it after the machine let it out. He watched Malfoy do the same thing, with a bit more patience. Where the hell did he need to go?

"Any particular reason you're still here?" Harry asked rudely.

"No particular reason I'm still here with _you, _I'm merely here to get on a train. I do have somewhere to be. It is possible, you know." Malfoy explained, with no trace of sarcasm.

"Fine."

"Don't you have anything smarter to say than _fine_?"

"No."

Harry stalked off without Malfoy and chose the westbound train towards whatever that lead to. It didn't even matter as long as Malfoy didn't join him. He stood up against the wall and waited next to a woman with bright pink hair that resembled Tonks. But soon his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself following Malfoy with his eyes. He noticed him staring at the map with confusion. Of course.

Harry's hero complex kicked in immediately and his aggravation for Malfoy instantly disappeared. Grudgingly walking over to Draco, he stood behind him and tried to figure out where Malfoy needed to go. He really didn't _want_ to do this, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Malfoy, I've seen you down here a few times now, and every time you look just as lost as before. Now where are you trying to get?" Harry demanded, half hoping Malfoy wouldn't answer that question so he could walk away again. So then maybe his mind would feel satisfied and he could say at the very least he tried.

"I'm trying to get to Blaise Zabini's." Malfoy answered nonchalantly.

"Okay, sure, but where does he live?" Harry asked impatiently, he couldn't help him get there if he didn't know what station to get off at!

"Lanark Road. I think he mentioned something about Meddy Rale."

"Ugh, Maida Vale. Okay, c'mon Malfoy, I'll take you there." Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him toward the westbound train, the same one he almost boarded not a moment before. Of course Malfoy had to go somewhere close to Harry's home! This station was only a stop or two away from Harry's.

"Look, Potter, I can take it from here!" Malfoy protested, but Harry didn't let go. As much as he disliked Malfoy, it was actually rather fun telling him what to do.

"Sure you can. But I don't believe you. Now, we're in for a long journey. We're going to have to switch trains once and ride that one for a bit longer. Really, I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet. You and Ron should get together." Harry rambled without taking much notice to what came out of his mouth.

"Never. I'd never _get with _Weasley. I don't go for thick redheads." Malfoy actually let out a genuine laugh. Harry wasn't even insinuating a joke like that! Harry couldn't believe Malfoy didn't have something nasty to say.

"Are you gay? I was _not_ implying that you date him. I meant he's even worse than you with the tubes. You two would get lost walking in the place!" Harry stared at Malfoy incredulously as Malfoy eyed him admiringly. It brought on a slight feeling of deja vu, playing out a little too closely to the dream he woke up to. Yet here Harry was directing the whole thing! He had gone officially mad.

Malfoy never got a chance to promptly answer that question since the train had arrived. Harry and Draco hopped on and pushed past a snotty kid to sit down first. That kid could stand. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry concentrating on the stops. They only needed to make one before they had to switch lines.

Without much more than an indication to get up, Harry dragged Draco off the train into the tunnels and hurriedly made his way to the next train. Draco didn't complain, if Harry wasn't mistaken he could say he almost looked grateful for the help.

"Why are you traveling around like this anyway?" Harry asked as they sat on the next train, which didn't have many people on it so they didn't have to sit shoulder to shoulder. Harry sat across from Draco and really got a good look at him. He looked tired and gaunt, like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while. Or bathed either. That looked like the same outfit from the last time Harry ran into him as well.

"It's a long story. The ride won't last long enough to tell it. Besides, its none of your business anyway." Draco looked away, and Harry knew he felt embarrassed.

"Well, fine. We're almost there. This is my stop," Harry casually mentioned when they hit Paddington. "Don't worry though, I told you I'd take you all the way to Zabini's. I'm not getting off." Harry added quickly when he saw the anxious look on Malfoy's face. Wow, he really did want his help!

"Thanks." Malfoy muttered, his voice barely audible enough to over the loud train's noises. Harry almost didn't catch it. He probably wasn't supposed to catch it.

They sat in silence once more until Harry announced their arrival again. Draco followed Harry obediently out of the station and attempted to take in his surroundings. Harry didn't let Draco take charge, he obviously didn't know where to go.

"Whats the address?" Harry asked, surprisingly polite.

Draco rattled off some number from a piece of paper and took off towards the left. Harry shook his head and insisted the flat was to the right. "Honestly, Malfoy, didn't you ever learn _any _navigational skills?"

Harry nearly ran the length of the street to Blaise's flat, but Draco was too slow to keep up. As they arrived at number 35, Harry dumped Draco at the door and then it got awkward.

"Well, thanks for getting me here, Potter." Malfoy admitted, twisting his face in a look of near pain.

"Sure. Well, uhh...see you later." Harry put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. He heard Malfoy ring the buzzer for the door but didn't hear the door open. He turned his head back around and saw Malfoy still standing on the porch.

Blaise sure was slow to get the door.

-000000-

_A/n: Hey, we're finally getting somewhere! I'm so excited to get to the future scenes! Sorry I'm terrible at writing this... I think its the point of view that I'm using...or maybe I'm just better with original characters.. either way I'm not satisfied. But alas, it'll get written. I promise!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: You guys are so sweet! I'm so glad to see you're liking it more. I'm feeling better about it as it gets going further into the plot. Sorry I'm slow at progressing! I guess it's all about practice - which I've been out of for a while! But I'm glad you like it nonetheless :-)_

**Chapter Seven:**

"He's not home?" Harry said loudly from short distance away, as he hadn't quite reached Malfoy's personal space yet.

Malfoy looked up bewildered, not expecting Harry to leave so slowly or have stuck around. "Well if he is, he doesn't seem to want to answer the door now does he? Ugh, he said he'd be here!" Draco slammed his fist against the brown door and turned to glare at Harry mutinously. "What the fuck am I going to do now?" He said mostly to himself.

"Look Malfoy, do you not have anywhere to go right now?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Draco further.

Draco didn't blink when Harry asked such a personal question, but answered the question so inaudibly that Harry had to ask for a repeat. "I said no!" He admitted, this time with much more frustration and shame.

"C'mon, let's go get a drink." Harry was beginning to get into a habit of grabbing Draco's arm to pull him away and not wait for his agreement. He couldn't just let Malfoy wander around again after all they'd been through! And surely Draco wasn't going to hang around on the steps waiting for Zabini to come home. That could take ages! He might not even show up at all. He was a Slytherin after all. Besides, _if _Draco were to leave the steps and putz around the streets, he'd likely never find his way back with his sense of direction. And all Harry's efforts to drag him here would be wasted. Nope, Draco was going to have to spend the rest of the evening with Harry. He didn't want to go home yet either.

"As if, Potter. I can't waste any more time. Blaise should be back any moment." Malfoy kept his sentences short and his eyes on the street, hoping to notice Zabini right away if and when he were to arrive.

Harry couldn't exactly protest, this _was _Draco Malfoy after all, who knew what he was capable of, but he had to admit he was enjoying his company to a certain extent. Harry figured he'd better just ask one more time and then leave it be if he said no again. But before he could insist on boozing for a second time, he noticed a slip of paper sticking out from under the door frame.

"Malfoy, what's that under the door?" Harry asked, pointing to the object in question. Draco bent over and picked up the note, opening it wearily afraid it might contain bad news. He read it aloud.

"Draco. I know I told you I'd be there, and I _was _until this afternoon...but something came up with S and I. We had to take care of it. We'll be back tomorrow night. Here's fifty quid. See you then, Blaise." Draco silently reread the note a few times over before looking up to see Harry's reaction. He pocketed the money and sat on the ground with his back against the door. "Just great."

"Well, at least he gave you some cash!" Harry laughed nervously trying to see the lighter side of the situation, but he really didn't know the whole story in order to have an appropriate reaction.

Draco didn't have anything more to say. He stood up from the ground and leaped off the edge, pulling his jacket closer to him after a chill breeze swept over. Turning around to look at Harry, he said, "I thought we were getting a drink?"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Malfoy looked ravenous, gritting his teeth and heavily breathing like he had to concentrate on how to do it. Harry could swear he saw his icy eyes glistening from holding back a tear or two.

"By the way, you're buying the drinks, Potter." Draco declared, as they made their way towards a pub. Harry wondered if Malfoy even knew where they were going, or if they would just stop at the first pub that came along - if it looked acceptable, of course. He knew Malfoy would only settle for so much.

Harry didn't put up a fight. If Zabini was leaving money in barely visible notes under his door for Malfoy, then surely he must be broke. Just how broke Harry didn't know, but he figured he could spare a few pounds and splurge on a drink or five for Malfoy. Gosh, that sounded delightful!

Harry suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. It seemed to finally sink in. Here he was, completely delirious, going for drinks with Draco Malfoy. Walking the streets with Draco Malfoy. Offering his help to the Slytherin Prince. Caring and semi concerned about Lucius Malfoy's son.

No. Harry didn't remember receiving a blow to the head. He couldn't recall taking any recreational drugs. He simply lost his mind. If only he could retrace is steps so he could go back and pick it up. It couldn't be very far away. Unless he lost it days ago! Shit.

But Draco did look kind of appealing. Harry liked the way his blond hair looked a little disheveled. It didn't seem quite as platinum, it almost looked like it had a brown tint to it. Maybe it was just incredibly dirty. He constantly swept it back with his hand and it stayed in place effortlessly. Must have been loaded with natural grease if it stayed that slick. It reminded Harry of the way Malfoy wore his hair in his early Hogwarts years, but in a much looser, sexier way. No, he did not just consider Malfoy's hair sexy. He just appreciated it, that's all. Yeah, he acknowledged the fact that his hair looked nice and nothing more. It was settled then.

"Let's go in there. I'm sure they serve beer." Malfoy said, motioning towards a nondescript, general London pub up ahead. As they scurried in, Harry surveyed the room and it appeared adequate. Not too busy yet since it hadn't hit eight o'clock yet, but Harry assumed it would fill up as the night progressed.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Malfoy as they sat down at a table near the window.

"Just get me a beer. I don't care. Whatever you're having." Malfoy wasn't interested. He couldn't have been more vacant. He kept his eyes out the window, grimacing as he saw rain start to fall.

"Hey, luckily we just beat the rain." Harry shrugged his shoulders and took off towards the bar. He ordered two tall pints of "that Japanese shit," as Ron always called it, and thrust one glass towards Draco.

"Cheers," Harry offered, holding his glass in Draco's face. Malfoy looked up, the smallest trace of a smile formed on his mouth, and reciprocated. They each took a large mouthful of beer and put it down simultaneously.

"What is this?" Malfoy asked, interested.

"I'm not sure, Japanese beer." Harry let out a tiny laugh. If Malfoy didn't like it, Harry would drink it. It definitely would not go to waste. He'd just order Malfoy another type. Maybe he preferred dark beer.

"It's nice. Not too heavy." Draco took another appreciative swig of beer and directed his glace back to the window scene.

"Glad you like it." This was awkward. What the fuck were they going to talk about? Hogwarts? Hell no. Zabini? Maybe after a few pints. Sex? No. No, no, _no_.

If Harry had any reason to believe he was insane before, he could most certainly confirm it now. Was he gay? He never was before! At least he didn't think so. But if he wasn't gay then why did his mind keep going to back to sex. Sexual thoughts about a man. Sexual thoughts about _Draco Malfoy! _Malfoy! Of all people!

Fuck, maybe he was gay! That could explain a lot of things. Such as the Ginny situation. He hated her tits and he hated her lower half. He knew they were nice, he definitely appreciated them, but he definitely wasn't attracted to them. In fact, he couldn't remember feeling attracted to _any _girls for that matter. Fuck, he had to be gay.

Shit. He didn't want to be gay.

"Potter, what the fuck is that face for? You look like you just found out you were pregnant." Malfoy laughed, bringing Harry back to the present.

"That's what happened, more or less." Harry said in a small voice. He might as well have been pregnant! It was probably better than being gay. Well, maybe not.

"Right. So what are you thinking about then?"

"Not drunk enough to tell you."

"Finish that beer and have another then. I have to know."

"Why? What do you care? We're not friends, we're not going to have a heart to heart." Harry snapped.

Malfoy looked offended, but quickly tossed that expression aside and turned his face into his usual pompous face Harry knew so well. "We're not friends _yet. _But we've been running into each other left and right over the last two weeks, maybe we're meant to be friends. At the very least." Oh god, did Malfoy just wink?

"Maybe." Harry answered quietly. Fuck, what time was it? He checked his watch and discovered they had been drinking their first beer for approximately ten minutes. He downed what was left of that beer and stood up to order another. "Malfoy, I need more. Do you want the same kind, or would you like to try something else?"

"Surprise me. Beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Right, but you're not begging. I'm offering so I'm giving you a chance to choose."

"Right. But I still want to be surprised."

"Fine."

Harry returned with two Stella's. He didn't want any more of that Japanese shit. It wasn't satisfying. Harry slammed the beers onto the table, almost spilling his own and slumped back int his chair. Malfoy eyed him curiously, obviously feeling better than before.

"You sure perked up a bit." Harry accused.

"Well, one can't dwell on the negative aspects of every situation for too long or they'll go crazy. I want to be happy, I will try to enjoy myself. Its going to be a challenge since I _am _having drinks with the-boy-who-lived, but I think I can conquer it." Malfoy said nonchalantly, still working on his first beer.

"Guess you're right." Harry stared at Malfoy in amusement, realizing his beer had started taking effect. Yeah, get a couple pints of booze into his system and he could enjoy anyone. Maybe they would actually get along. It would probably be less exhausting.

"Let's do a shot." Draco suggested.

* * *

_A/n: Don't worry, these two are not done drinking and they're not done confessing secrets. I just had to insist on breaking it up into two parts. But I'll probably have the next bit up later tonight or tomorrow, for sure._

_Another thing, I've just realized (well maybe not just, but I've realized again nonetheless) that I'm crap with character development! I want to try and work on that... Who knows if it will happen, but I'm having fun and that's all that matters. I'm not writing for the prize! Haha :-)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: haha, so much for getting this chapter up when I said I would – but hey! It just couldn't be done. Didn't have the time. Oh well!_

_I really appreciate you guys saying specifics in your reviews, it's nice to hear exactly just what you liked about the chapters. And I encourage constructive criticism! Those are rare and hard to come by, and it's nice to hear about what could be worked on and all that jazz. I'm always up for help! :-)_

_Anways,_

_much love_

_Enjoy_

**Chapter Eight:**

"Damn, Potter, you took that like a champ!" Draco congratulated after Harry downed his third shot, a Buttery Nipple, without any hesitation. Harry was most certainly feeling drunk. He and Draco had each already had four large beers and three shots each. And they were about to order another pint. The pub had a special going on for the next hour. They couldn't possibly pass up a discount! The night was still young.

"Couldn't even taste the alcohol! I think that one was pure butterscotch. It tasted just like candy!" Harry laughed, eying his empty shot glass longingly, disappointed he drank it all.

"I agree. Dude, let's get the Guinness. Doesn't that sound good?" Draco offered, even going so far as to pull out his fifty pounds. "I'll get these next beers, you're tab is going to get mighty high if I don't help the team a little."

"Okay." Harry wasn't going to argue. Malfoy ought to buy him at least one beer, it couldn't possibly break his bank too badly. But wait, wasn't that the only money Malfoy had? "Wait! Malfoy get back over here!"

But it was too late. He didn't hear him. The Polish woman behind the bar counter took an instant liking to the two men and provided excellent service, which meant Draco had already purchased the Guinness and was headed back towards the table with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Two Guinness's, here you go. And I'll be right back." Malfoy set the black stout on the table eagerly and disappeared again to the bar. This time he had two more shots in his hand. Really?

"Malfoy, what the hell? What the hell are these?" Harry tried to sound incredulous, but he couldn't hide his excitement. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having with Malfoy. He was actually quite funny when he wasn't being an asshole. So funny, that Harry almost forgot he was gay.

"Uhh...those are on the house!" He shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his beer.

"Brilliant! What are they?" Harry asked, pushing his free shot away to the side, saving it for a little later. Draco seemed to have the same idea, putting his tiny glass next to Harry's. Wow, Malfoy really did look quite cute. Harry liked the way his left eye did quite open all the way anymore due to his intoxication level, and how he couldn't stop showing his teeth and beaming.

"Dunno, but they're red and they've got rum in it. She said the name of 'em, but who can remember. Who even cares what their name is." Draco laughed contagiously, causing Harry to choke a bit on his beer.

"Malfoy, I don't want you buying any more beers. Isn't that all the money you've got? You can't be spendin' it on me." Harry started saying, suddenly serious and sounding like a genuine worried drunk.

"Of course this isn't _all _of my money! I've got...well, I've got more than this." Draco wiped the smirk off his face and twisted it into a look of agitation. Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled out all the money he had. "See, let me count it."

Harry didn't care how much money he had in his pockets. If this was all the money Draco had in general, then something awful must have happened. He was Draco Malfoy for fucks sake, he always had money!

"I've got... I've got eighty quid. No. Eight five. And oh!" He whipped out some change from his jacket. "Six more pounds and fifty two pence. Plenty! And that's after the beers I just bought."

"Malfoy! You mean to tell me that you have to stretch ninety pounds out over the course of...well, until...fuck. Malfoy, whats going on with you?" Harry couldn't even ask his questions. He knew diddlysquat about Malfoy's current state of living, he couldn't begin to make assumptions out loud.

"Oh who cares, Potter! That's such a boring issue! Look, I'll get a room somewhere tonight, there's bound to be some dirt hole around here I can afford with this." He motioned to his wad of cash in the middle of the table and neatly sorted it out. He put the money back in his pocket, and dropped a single coin onto the floor. "Shit! I need that!" He said to himself, bending down to retrieve it, nearly falling off the stool.

"Malfoy, be careful!" Harry's eyes grew big with concern when Malfoy almost hurt himself. He probably would have been fine, but he could have hit his head! It would have been embarrassing!

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Malfoy assured, waving his hands. "Don't worry so much."

Harry really did seem to be worrying an unnecessary amount about Malfoy. But he could be in trouble or something! Plus, he looked so darn cute. Harry watched as Malfoy picked up his shot, nearly missing the hint to take his own. Wow, Malfoy had really lovely hands! He bet they would be really nice for...no. No. Harry couldn't allow himself to finish that disturbing thought. He was not ready to go there yet.

What was he doing? Oh right, the shot.

"Are you ready to do these now?" Draco asked dubiously, planning on swallowing the shot whether Harry felt ready or not.

"Why not." Harry shrugged, said cheers, and threw his head back. That one was pretty good!

"So, why aren't you and the Ginger together anymore? Weren't you two the couple of the century?" Malfoy threw out of left field.

"Oh. Well...it's a dumb story. Ginny wanted a baby. I didn't. Ginny wanted Zacharias Smith. I didn't. Ginny liked to have sex. I didn't. Basically, to cut a long story short so I don't have to talk about her for long, I didn't want much to do with her." Harry admitted, suddenly feeling fine about the whole thing. He guessed it really was simple as to why they broke up.

"She cheated on you!" Draco asked, incredulously. "On _Harry Potter, _Britain's Golden Boy?"

"Well, more or less. But I don't care, really. I mean, why the fuck would I want a child now? I guess the prat, Smith, is up for the challenge. Bloody disgusting if you ask me."

He still couldn't believe he and Malfoy were having such a great time. He just could _not_ get over it! He should not be making it into such a big deal. They were having drinks, they ought to have a good time! Harry remembered the last time he and Malfoy had anything remotely close to funtogether was at Seamus Finnigan's Good Friday house party three years ago. Seamus' house was filled to the brim with Hogwarts alumni from all four houses, everyone dancing and drinking with out a care in the world. He remembered Malfoy hanging around Zabini and Seamus quite a bit, but mainly he just stuck to himself.

"Remember the Good Friday party?" Harry asked with a chuckle, wondering what it would be like to reminisce with Malfoy.

"Oh god. Yeah. Barely. That was a _lonnng _night. But, I remember making a fool out of myself! I remember kissing Finnigan!" Draco smiled brightly, obviously relishing in good memories.

"You're the one he kissed! Oh my god, he went on about that kiss for hours but wouldn't tell anyone who it was! That's hysterical." Harry cackled maddeningly, throwing his head back and letting so loose he couldn't even remember the last time he laughed liked this.

"What, did he say it was a great kiss or something? Jeez, it was the tiniest little shit kiss!" Malfoy couldn't stop laughing either. Harry noticed a couple of the other bar patrons were looking at the table, wondering what all the commotion was. Well, he wasn't going to apologize for having a good time with his ex-rival! This was a monumental moment in history. Harry wouldn't be surprised to see Rita Skeeter walk through the door and snap a photo, with a headline tomorrow in the _Prophet _saying _Enemies Potter and Malfoy having fun - together!_

"I don't remember. I've lost too many brain cells since then to remember too many specifics."

"Hey, isn't this song great?" Malfoy mentioned suddenly, switching topics like it was his job.

"Sure?" Harry didn't know the song. It sounded all right. It was definitely a dancing song, and not necessarily something one would want to listen to on their own for fun. Well, at least Harry wouldn't listen to it for fun.

"It's so much fun." Draco stood up from his stool but didn't move from the table.

"You're going to dance right here?" Harry asked, looking around to see if anyone else was doing anything similar.

"Yeah? So what? This isn't weird. We're at the pub!" Draco motioned for Harry to get up with him, but he flatly refused.

"I'm not gonna dance. No way." Harry laughed, but dead serious.

"You wanna dance in the middle of the room somewhere then? C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fuck no, I am not _dancing _with you, Malfoy! You're a guy."

"So?" Malfoy obviously didn't get it. Harry wasn't about to get up and dance with Malfoy, a man, in public on the first day he realized he probably could be gay! That was out of the question.

"I'm not gay." There, he said it.

"Bollocks. You don't have to be gay to dance standing here at the table anyway. But you are definitely gay. Don't even try to deny it." Harry liked this side of Draco. They hadn't even fought in over an hour, it was really quite unsettling. But this side of Malfoy was so loose and refreshing. He didn't say anything with an attitude or prick Harry in a bastard way, it was almost like they were friends.

"Malfoy, can you believe we're doing this?" Harry asked, shoving Draco playfully on the shoulder.

"Doing what? Drinking together? Yeah, I can believe it. Potter, this is like foreplay. You've been flirting with me all night, staring at my ass when I walk away, don't think I haven't noticed, you are most certainly gay!" Fuck, Harry thought for sure he could have confused Draco into forgetting about the whole gay bit.

"Ugh, I have not! You are so self centered! Look, everyone is not constantly _flirting _with you, everyone does not check out your assets left and right. You're so full of yourself!"

But whatever Harry said didn't phase him. "Do you want to leave this place? Let's go somewhere else." Malfoy looked towards the door.

"Uhh...like where? Last I checked, you were homeless and its almost midnight. Fuck! Is it really that late?" Harry just looked at his watch for the first time in hours, he had no idea it had been so long. They did indeed start early, but he figured it had only been two hours at maximum. Guess not.

"I don't know...let's just go for a walk. I'm tired of all these people. I'm kinda hungry, too." Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, already standing, and grabbed his coat. Harry had no choice but to follow suit.

"Fine. Let me pay the tab. I'll be right back."

-000000000000000-

_A/n: Well, hope it was okay. I didn't reveal as much as I thought I was going to, but this is how it worked out. I'm so happy that I know what I want to happen. So you guys won't be sitting here waiting ages for updates while I try and figure out what to do with the plot._

_Oh! I had a flash of an idea when I was making dinner tonight for my next story. I'm so excited to finish this one up so I can jump straight into another. But, this one isn't even near finished. So don't expect another story just yet._

_Whatever lol,_

_hope you liked it :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic few weeks. Absolutely insane. Irrelevant shit I won't bother to type about, but it's been hindering my writing time! Plus, I've got a brand new prospective boy in the picture at the same time, and he's quite the distraction. _

_Anyways, hope I haven't lost it and the following chapters turn out decently._

**Chapter Nine:**

"So, where are we going exactly?" Harry demanded as they turned the corner down a rather shady looking street. Harry didn't like the way the buildings looked as if they hadn't been washed in a century or hearing the sounds of vicious quarreling in the short distance.

"Don't ask questions, just follow." Draco answered with a hint of annoyance. Harry had been asking relatively the same question every thirty seconds or so, and Draco honestly had no answer. They were just taking a walk for crying out loud!

"Look, I don't want to get killed tonight!" Harry said dramatically. Draco noticed Harry's eyes examine the scenery curiously with an expression of pure terror. Yet, he couldn't quite miss the way Harry seemed a little excited at the same time, high on the thrill of adventure.

"Oh hush, Potter. We're not going to get _killed. _At worst we'd be hospitalized." Draco chuckled, but continued on a rant. _"_But gosh, you're a wizard for fuck's sake! You have a weapon. Clearly you know how to use it. You've killed Voldemort. Jesus, if you've survived your own life this far, I'd like to believe you could handle a little Londoner with a pocket knife."

"Yeah, but it's dark! I'm drunk! I...I...I'm scared." Really? If Harry was being honest with himself, he wasn't _scared _technically, but he definitely didn't feel safe. Walking the dark, foreign streets with a Malfoy while intoxicated couldn't possibly be the smartest move in the book, but Harry had always had a good judge of character. Lately, Malfoy had been passing the tests, so he guessed he was in safe hands after all.

"Quit being a girl and shut it! Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound right now? It's totally not sexy." Draco looked back at Harry and caught his eye on the latter statement. Harry blushed and thanked whomever that it was dark outside so Draco couldn't see his embarrassed cheeks.

"Right, 'cause you acting like an arrogant prick all the time is making me want to pull my pants off in a hurry. Ooh baby."

"Potter, stop." Draco halted and turned to face Harry again. Harry stared at Draco wearily with a goofy, hesitant mouth holding his hands behind his back defenselessly. "You can't deny you want me. It's plainly written all over your pants."

Harry looked down at his trousers and couldn't see anything visually abnormal. And then he understood what Malfoy said. He did not have a boner! Harry pushed Draco on the shoulder a little rougher than necessary and started walking again, this time taking the lead.

"Oh, so you think you're going to take charge? Okay, that's fine. Then tell me this. What do you think you'd be, Potter? A top or a bottom? I'd say top. You're too stubborn to be a bottom."

"Malfoy! You are the worst! For the last time, I am _not _gay! At least I don't think so." Harry couldn't help but laugh at his own statement. He knew he must have sounded silly, but it was true! He didn't know what to believe anymore. But Malfoy wasn't making the dilemma any easier to deal with.

"I'd say you top four times out of five and then succumb to vulnerability and bottom the rest. I bet you thirst for that control of thrusting your dick into another, calling the shots-"

"Quit it!" Harry had heard enough.

Malfoy stopped again, buckled over, and nearly fell to his knees. His maniacal laugh was indeed contagious, and gorgeous for that matter, but Harry did not feel like joining in. Harry stood still to appreciate the rarity of Malfoy's genuine amusement, and had to admit he'd like to see it again and again, but this time Malfoy was not laughing at anything good.

"Oh seriously, Potter, get a grip. Where's your sense of humor? This just proves your homosexuality. Why deny it so badly if it weren't true?" Malfoy would not let it go.

"Fine, whatever. Think what you want. At least you think I'd be a top..." Harry drawled on quietly, smiling to himself. Somehow, topping seemed a little less queer. A little more acceptable.

"All right, let's walk through the park." Draco declared, this time grabbing Harry's arm instead of the other way around.

This was too weird. Harry didn't want to admit he was enjoying himself. He didn't want to feel attracted to Malfoy. And god, was he attracted to him. But if being gay meant Draco Malfoy, then Harry could live with it. Maybe. Ugh, he'd have to try it out first. Just the thought of kissing another man though...it didn't sound too pleasant. Those rough lips...that bony ass...the tiny hips...a penis! Harry bet Draco had a nice dick though. But the way he paraded around like a big dick probably meant he had a small one. But what did it matter? It wasn't like Harry wanted to _see _it. Or did he?

They walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence through a nameless park and Harry could feel Draco's eyes scanning his entire body. He knew the feeling of someone watching him well, and Draco didn't even try to hide his obviousness. But Harry kind of liked it.

"Damn, Potter, you have a great ass." Draco said quietly, though not caring whether Harry heard him or not.

Harry decided that he _didn't _hear that statement and opted not to say anything. Draco loved to get a rise out of anyone, but Harry had the feeling he was giving a legitimate compliment. Not that he _was _supremely cocky, he wasn't at all, but he couldn't help but agree his ass was probably nice.

They reached the outskirts of the park and ended up on near a tube station. They couldn't pass it without consulting what to do. Was the night about to end? Was all of it about to end? Harry hoped it wouldn't.

"Hmm...look Malfoy. Here's the station. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight until I know you have somewhere to go. And why is that anyway? You never did tell me." Harry inquired, stopping across the street from the Kilburn Park station.

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you. Just to shut you up. This isn't even a big story."

"I don't care if it won't fill up an entire book, I just want to know why you look like you haven't bathed in a week and your bank account consists of the 90 quid in your trouser pocket."

"Whatever." Draco rubbed his eyes briefly and sighed. He then cleared his throat as if he had something stressful and important to say. "I decided I wanted to live like a muggle. For a minute. You know, not forever, I just wanted to try it out for a week or so. I was curious! But Father wouldn't have it. He thought it was disgusting and pitiful, that I should be proud to be a wizard. Blah, blah, blah. You've met my father, I'm sure you can imagine his displeasure. I didn't think it would be a big deal! But once I set off into the muggle world, Father cut me off from all of my inheritance and said I had to make it on my own. And of course I've already spent all of the money I initially took. I didn't anticipate becoming broke!"

Harry listened patiently. It made sense, despite the fact that Harry wouldn't have guessed Malfoy curious of muggles. "So, why don't you just go home?"

"It's not that easy. I left home for a reason. I didn't _just _want to live in the muggle world alone, I wanted to get out of the Manor. It's a nightmare! Sure, Father and Mother aren't too terrible as of late, but they're still relatively the same snooty, nasty Malfoy's. And I don't know...I guess I'm just too proud to go home. I want to prove to him that I can do something on my own. It's almost like a test."

"But you're testing yourself?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just don't want to go back. I want to do something myself. Everything's been handed to me. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's stupid. I'm stupid and I can't do anything right. Let's just go."

"You're not stupid. You're incredibly intelligent. You just need a few lessons. If you're ever going to make it as a "muggle" you have to learn. And I can teach you. Just not tonight. I'm whipped."

"Right. I'm on an empty stomach. This is going to kill us in the morning!" Draco smiled shyly and laughed obnoxiously. "I just need a room for the night. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Harry looked at Draco and he guessed he did look a bit peaked.

"Well, if you have to vomit do it over there! But okay, there's a hotel down the high street up there. I know where we are now."

They managed to make it another block or so to the Maida Vale Marriott Hotel, and Harry insisted on paying for Draco's room. It was the least he could do. He didn't have anyone else to spend his money on, so he might as well spend it on a friend in need. A friend? Could he consider Draco a friend now? He guessed so. They had only spent one, lengthy evening together. But after all that, Harry couldn't exactly call Malfoy a terrible person. And besides, someone that attractive couldn't have the label enemy pasted to their forehead. He didn't even want to imagine what Ron would say. He'd have to keep this under wraps for a while.

"Malfoy, get some sleep in a decent bed. Take a shower. In fact, take two showers. And don't you have any other clothes?" Harry asked, the question just dawning on him as he settled Draco into his room.

"Yes, I have other clothes. I've got a bag magicked to fit in my back pocket. But it's filled with dirty clothes." Draco admitted. "So much for doing it _all_ the muggle way."

"Well, old habits die hard. Give me your clothes and I'll have the hotel wash them for you. And I'll bring you some luggage."

"What, are you saying you want to see me again?" Draco asked, bewildered. Apparently he had not anticipated Harry to want to stick around.

"Sure. I told you I'd teach you how to live like a muggle, I'll stick to what I said. And besides, your ass is quite nice as well." Harry blushed, disbelieving he actually admitted that out loud.

"I knew you thought so."

* * *

_A/n: So, hopefully that went all right. Didn't intend to write it quite like that, but hey – what happens happens. More to come!_

_Much love,  
enjoy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Can't believe I have over 50 comments! I mean, it ain't nothin' compared to the truly fantastic stories, but it throws me over the moon! You guys are wonderful. And so faithful! It really means much more to me than you may think. :D_

_Much love_

_enjoy_

**Chapter 10:**

Somehow unbeknownst to all, Harry made it home to Ron and Hermione's flat in one piece. Sure he'd lost most of his mind over the course of the night, but his body was still completely intact. And he supposed that could prove to be more valuable in the long run. Who needs sanity! They make potions for that.

Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had already called it a night and could not be found waiting on the sofa to question Harry on his whereabouts. This gave Harry a bit of time to get his story straight. He knew very well they'd want to know where he'd gone to all night. And he couldn't just admit flat out that he'd been partying with Draco Malfoy the whole time! Fuck, what was he going to say?

He could say he'd gone out drinking. That would make the story partially true. In fact, he could tell the complete truth about the night and just omit the parts about Malfoy. Yeah, that would do. It'd be much easier on his conscience. He'd admit he looked for Ron at work, could not find him, and ended up drinking all night alone. But did that make him sound pathetic? Probably. He could say he ran into an old acquaintance...Lou...from the library case...no, from the Chelsea case two years ago...and they drank the night away together. In a completely heterosexual way. Perfect. Ron wouldn't suspect a thing. And the Lou character was so nondescript Ron wouldn't question it for a second. He probably wouldn't even remember the guy. Heck, Harry wasn't even sure there was a Lou on that case. It didn't matter.

This way Harry would have a chance to pester Ron about leaving the office early without notice. It would distract him from Harry's night and afterward they could move on. Hopefully Hermione would fall for it. She'd probably see right through his story and accuse him of spending the evening with Malfoy. Oh shit, what if they saw him! Ugh, Harry was thinking far too deeply into this.

Concluding he was done exhausting his brain for one night, he threw his clothes onto the floor in a huff and hurled himself onto the bed. This felt much better.

The next morning he woke up rather early with only a minor headache and an excruciatingly full bladder. Jumping out of bed, he nearly tripped on a pile of shoes, but managed to make it to the toilet safely without running into any of his friends. His face in the mirror looked all right. It didn't look like the face of a new found homosexual. He couldn't see any traces from a night of relatively heavy drinking with Malfoy. He didn't have any visible evidence present on his body that would link him back to Malfoy. He was safe.

Out in the kitchen he could hear Ron and Hermione having a grand old time. He figured he better go out and face them now before they came looking after breakfast. It would be much less scary that way.

He saw them sitting at the kitchen counter having tea and toast. So far so good.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione greeted warmly. She rose from her seat and offered it to Harry, who graciously accepted. "I'll make you some breakfast."

"That'd be great, Hermione."

"So, mate, what time'd you get in?" Ron asked, looking up from his breakfast with a smile.

"Uhh, just after one I think." He answered honestly.

"What'd you end up doing after work then?" Ron asked sincerely, without any blatant ulterior motives or hidden implications.

"Went out to the pub. I looked for you at work, I wanted you to come with me, but Andy said you had left." Harry explained dully. He suddenly remembered Ron wasn't one to ask detailed questions, he probably wouldn't even need to use the Lou excuse.

"He said I'd left? Huh. I only went down to visit Dad for a bit. He must have misunderstood. Oh well. Yeah, after I got back I went looking for you and they said you'd gone home. But I figured you went to the pub. Looked for you at Sylvie's too."

Harry had to laugh. Of course Ron would assume Harry would only go to Sylvie's. Thankfully he hadn't, or else maybe he would have gotten caught playing friends with Malfoy. Maybe he would have never ran into Malfoy at all. He could have still been straight. "Nah, I tried some new place. Didn't feel like seein' the same old crowd. Didn't even catch the name of where I was. Wasn't worth going back to though."

"Yeah, that's why I just stick to good ole Sylvie's. The hag and the sweater fag were askin' about you though. O' course they were there."

Harry groaned. Those two were the worst. They never left Ron or Harry alone. "Ugh, can't they take a hint!"

"Nope. Can't even begin to count how many times I've told them to piss off." Ron laughed. "Hey Hermione, what's taking so long on the toast?"

"Boys, I can't speed up a toaster. It can only toast the bread so fast. We're doing this the old fashioned way, remember?" Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but Harry's starving! Look at him, he's practically transparent. Withering away as we speak."

"Hermione, really, I'm not in any hurry-" Harry started to say.

"Oh Harry, I know. Ron, just be patient! You'll get your toast in a second!"

Good. Harry was fine. Ron and Hermione didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

After Ron and Hermione went out to run errands all day, Harry was left alone. He didn't know what to do with himself. Figuring he better do something productive, he suddenly remembered his promise to Malfoy. Shit. Did Malfoy even remember last night? They hadn't drank that much. But, Harry didn't know Malfoy's tolerance level. He could have been completely toasted and forgot the entire night. If Harry were to show up with an extra piece of luggage for Draco to borrow, would he even be welcome? Would Malfoy slam the door in his face? But the biggest question was if he even wanted to go.

Of course he did. Harry hadn't had so much fun with a person apart from Ron and Hermione since Hogwarts. But really, Harry didn't think he'd ever had so much fun with a person other than Ron or Hermione. Everyone else had just been a pretty good time, but with Malfoy he had a riot. Shit, he had to go back.

But first he had to call the hotel. Dialing the number, he waited for the receptionist to pick up. "Maida Vale Marriott, Rita speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Harry, I was there last night and checked my friend into a room. I was wondering if you could call his room for me and ask him if he's allowing any visitors. I don't want to upset him if he doesn't want to see me." Damn, this sounded so stupid. He should just go up to the hotel, knock on Malfoy's door, and let it play out from there. It'd be so much less of a hassle.

"Sure..., what's his name and room number?" The receptionist asked, hesitant.

"Draco Malfoy, he's in room 567." Harry spit out with embarrassment.

"Hold please," She said. Harry waited for a half of a second and then the music started. It was some piano piece. Seemed a little obnoxious, but he actually kind of liked it. It reminded him of winter. A crazy winter at that. After listening intently for a minute, the woman returned to the phone. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy is expecting you. He said he'll be in all afternoon, but has somewhere to be at half five. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

Hanging up his cell phone, Harry wondered how Malfoy even knew how to answer his hotel phone. Of course, it was common sense, any moron could figure it out, but then again he _was _dealing with Malfoy. Harry rarely even used his cell phone, since most wizards still kept to floo calls and writing letters, but Harry couldn't resort to only those options. It just couldn't be done this day and age.

But he figured he better get this over with as soon as possible. After taking a quick shower, Harry went to his room to decide what to wear. He didn't want to look too dumpy! He had to prove to Malfoy that he had some sort of a fashion sense.

He settled on a pair of dark jeans and a burnt orange sweater that brought out his eyes. He switched to contacts a few months ago, so he didn't need to wear his glasses much except for at night or on lazy days. But even those had been upgraded from circular frames to rectangular, so they were decent. Hopefully Malfoy would approve of his wardrobe choice, or at least refrain from commenting.

As he was about to walk out the door, he had to turn right back around almost forgetting the bag for Malfoy to haul all his shit around in. He grabbed the most expensive looking one made of black leather and set off.

Before he knew it he had arrived at the hotel. He took the elevator up to the fifth floor and could feel his heart start to race. Shit, he was getting nervous now. He couldn't decide between walking as slow as possible to the door or getting it over with quickly. Either way he'd come too far to turn back. Either way he'd still have to see Malfoy.

But this was on his own free will! This wasn't just some chance meeting in the subway, where he could walk away at any moment. He willingly came here, and was offering him luggage!

Here goes nothing. He knocked rather cautiously and waited for what seemed like hours. But thirty seconds later, Malfoy appeared behind the threshold.

"Potter, didn't think you'd actually show up." He said with a smirk, motioning for him to enter the room.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I'd gone back on what I said."

"I'll admit I had my doubts, but I figured you were too nice to stand me up. Besides, you couldn't resist the thrill of helping out a friend in need. So, what'd you bring me?"

Figures he'd ask first about the material items. "Here." Harry said, thrusting the leather bag onto the bed.

"Ooh, a name brand, Potter. I'm impressed. And your outfit's not too terrible either. Definitely an improvement over yesterday." Of course he'd comment on the clothes! Harry knew he wouldn't have been able to get away with it.

"Right. Well, I don't know what sort of things we had in mind yesterday when we agreed to all of this, but..." Harry started, unsure of how to continue his sentence.

"Me either, Potter. But you said you'd help me become a better muggle, so I'm going to hold you to that. We should start with the phones. And after that, we can discuss the laundry."

"Malfoy, you aren't going to be doing your own laundry just yet. So I think we can hold off on that one."

"Fine. Then we'll skip to something else. Now, I've gathered up a pad of paper and a pin-"

"It's a pen, but go on." Harry interrupted and laughed at Malfoy's mistake, which earned him a scowling glare.

"I've got the _pen _so I can take notes. I'll need you to show me how to use the trains properly. I need to retain this information once and for all."

Jeez, Malfoy really was taking this seriously. Notes? It wasn't _that _hard to figure out! But, he was Draco Malfoy after all, he probably shouldn't question his motives.

"We can leave now. We'll need to stop by Blaise's flat somewhere along the way to see if he's home." Draco declared, grabbing his coat.

Shit, what had Harry gotten himself into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: One review mentioned the entire story being underlined...doesn't show up that way to me. Hopefully that isn't true for all! Gosh, that would be irritating to read something like that. So, tell me if it does in fact look like that – I'll try to change it if so._

_Hope all of you had a lovely, wonderful New Year! _

**Chapter Eleven:**

As it turned out, Malfoy had quick learning abilities. Harry hardly had to repeat himself more than three times for each ''lesson,'' which wasn't much considering some of the imbeciles he'd helped out over the years for work or just for generosities sake. They started out the day with a lengthy lesson on how to use Harry's mobile phone instead of the land line or phone booths to keep him up with the latest technology. Harry didn't want Malfoy to look like an idiot had he happened to run into a Muggle on the street or need to make a call. If he didn't even know what a mobile phone was, then they'd think he'd been living under a rock! They'd laugh and point and grab the whole area's attention to join in on the mockery. Well, at least that's what Harry said they'd do, which was enough to frighten Malfoy.

"How much do those mobile's cost?" Malfoy asked, hinting he'd like to get his own.

"Well, some can be quite dear, but you'd be able to get one for a reasonable price. Within your price range, I mean." Harry explained. Maybe he'd offer to buy one for Malfoy, a cheap one, just so he wouldn't feel stranded in the city. Sure, he could use the phone booths, but those were nearly obsolete these days. He probably wouldn't have the coins for the call anyway.

"Tell you what. I'll get you a phone. As a gift. You'll need it, I promise. It'll be too big of a hassle without one. And if you want to become a proper Muggle, you'll definitely need it."

"That's really generous of you, Potter. I don't need your charity though, I can buy my own."

"Yes, I'm sure you could, Malfoy. But, I quite remember your stash of money seemed to be dwindling to nothing, so you'll want to be careful how you spend it those last few pence. Besides, I'm sure I owe you one after all these years of knowing you."

"You've done enough for me already, Potter. You don't _owe _me anything else. You've taken care of all previous debts yesterday. Anything you do from this day forward is because you just can't resist me and want to buy me gifts and take care of me." Malfoy grinned.

"Ugh, if you say so. But honestly, I _can _resist you. Easy. I've been resisting you the entire time."

"Yeah, I can see how _easy _that is for you. Jesus, Potter, you look like you're going to explode at any given moment. You've been harboring that boner in your pants for two days. I know _that _is about to explode. And I can help you there."

Suddenly, Harry half expected to see an eleven year old Malfoy standing in front of him extending his hand. This was the first time Malfoy had said the words "I can help you there" to Harry in over ten years. Well, just the second time. But it was a strange sort of deja vu, one he didn't particularly wish to relive.

Choosing to ignore that last statement, Harry started walking away, motioning for Malfoy to follow. There was no way Harry was going to touch Malfoy's arm or anything immediately following an insinuating comment like that.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy demanded, nearly running to catch up.

"Really, Malfoy, how thick can you be?" Harry pulled his mobile out of his pocket at waved it at Malfoy.

"Oh right, the phones." Malfoy laughed childishly.

Purchasing the phone was another story. Malfoy had no idea what he was looking at except that he thought they all were too fancy. Harry chose the simplest phone he could find, thankful that it came with a manual so he wouldn't have to explain the concept again. It was similar enough to his own basic phone that just maybe Malfoy would be able to figure it out.

After the mobile store, Harry offered to take Malfoy for a bite to eat. He constantly needed to remind himself that this wasn't a date and that they were just doing regular friend activities. Platonically. People do it all the time.

Shit, this was no longer platonic. Harry knew he really had to stop fooling himself soon. Malfoy was right, Harry's pants really did harbor a hard on. Maybe not literally at the moment, but at the right moment it surely would perk up in a heartbeat. It had to be that damn pouting mouth that did him in...or that blond mop. Oh fuck it, everything about Malfoy turned Harry on.

"For the record, Malfoy, I actually want to help you out."

"Oh, do you?" Malfoy replied seductively, glancing down at Harry curiously over his beer.

"Ugh! Not like that. You know what I mean! Look, it isn't easy trying to make it on your own. Especially these days. Life isn't like a movie, you won't be able to just walk into a shop, get a little job, and expect everything to fall into place instantly. So, I'm just offering to help. Just until you get on your feet. If you want it that is." Harry said, looking down afterward, blushing a bit.

"I know, Potter. I appreciate it, I really do. I just wish I wasn't so helpless."

"You're not _helpless, _you're just a broke wizard in the Muggle world. You just need a hand. I can help you there." Harry laughed, holding out his actual hand, waiting to see if Malfoy would understand the reference.

Undoubtedly, he did. Malfoy accepted Harry's hand and shook it vigorously, tossing his head back with laughter. "Jesus, Potter, can you imagine what would have become of our lives if you would have just been my friend way back then?"

"Frankly, I don't want to know."

"It probably wouldn't have been as good. What would the drama have been? Weasley and Granger weren't worth picking on alone without you as their superior. Well, maybe Weasley was worth it. But there wouldn't have been a Golden Trio. Damn, we wouldn't be sitting here right now about to fuck."

"Seriously. And _really, _where'd you get the impression that we'reabout to_ fuck_?"

"Oh, Potter, you're so square! Lighten up, will you? You're killing me. You're so uptight about the whole thing you can't even take a little joke!" Malfoy rolled his eyes, shaking his head with disapproval.

"I'll try. I'm not making any guarantees."

"Fine. C'mon, Potter, I'm ready to go. Let's go see if Blaise's home from his little escapade." Draco demanded, not leaving Harry with much of a choice.

Harry didn't know if he wanted Blaise to be home or not. On one hand, if Blaise was home then Malfoy might opt to stay with him, leaving Harry in the dust. But maybe that would be a good thing. Sure, Harry was attracted to Malfoy, but did he want him in his life for more than a little while? It wasn't as if he and Harry had any real commitments to each other. Yeah, he told him he'd help him be a better Muggle, but the whole thing was odd anyway. This was Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater, the one who almost murdered Dumbledore, the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on... Damn, he didn't want Blaise to be home.

"I'd say we should just Apparate and get this over with, but we're supposed to be Muggles." Draco laughed, turning towards Harry and smiling ever so sweetly.

"All right, Malfoy, here's your first test. I want you to try and lead the entire way to Zabini's. You've gotta find us a station and figure out which train to get on and all that jazz. You've been on the tubes enough times already, you should have some sort of recollection on how to do it."

"Fine. I've got this. Easy!" Draco looked determined. Harry knew he didn't want to look like an incapable fool, especially since Harry knew he'd ridden the tube dozens of times already.

Only an hour later, with little to no help at all, Harry and Draco managed to make it to Blaise's street. Draco practically skipped to the doorstep, clearly excited to see the outcome. Harry couldn't quite share the same enthusiasm. Harry stood on the sidewalk, away from the door, and watched Draco knock ecstatically.

Harry waited patiently, and after a realistic amount of time for a person to walk to the door, it swung open. Harry hadn't seen Seamus Finnigan in at least two or three years. What the hell was he doing at Blaise Zabini's flat?

"Seamus?" Harry called from the ground, stepping closer to see his old friend clearly.

"Harry! What a great surprise. And Draco, too. C'mon in, Blaise's waitin'." Seamus said cheerily, stepping aside to let the two in.

"Harry, I didn't know you were with Draco! You guy's look so good together." Seamus said, clapping Harry on the back after Draco was out of earshot.

"Oh, well, we're not. We're just friends. Recently friends." Harry said awkwardly. Normally he'd never felt nervous around Seamus, but he couldn't help it after he accused him of dating Malfoy already. They hadn't even stepped three feet into the home! They hadn't even said anything that would insinuate the allegation!

Now it was Seamus' turn to look embarrassed. "Ehh I'm sorry, Harry. I just assumed. You guys really would make a sexy couple though. Plus, he's a good kisser." he winked, regaining his composure.

"Uh...thanks?" Harry had to wonder what made Seamus assume he was gay. Especially since he hadn't seen him in years. Plus, the last time he saw Seamus he was with Ginny. As a heterosexual man. Fuck, he hoped he didn't _look _obviously gay!

Soon enough, Harry put the whole thing together. Seamus was Blaise's long time partner, apparently the Good Friday party was the beginning of their budding romance. They'd been living together for almost two years, somehow keeping their relationship under wraps. Draco had always kept in touch with Blaise, and when Lucius froze his accounts and thrust him into the Muggle world, he was the first one Draco thought to call. Through the Floo of course.

"Draco, I didn't want to leave all of your backup money under the door in case someone took it or it happened to get loose and blow away, so don't think that you're flat broke. I mean, you're still broke, but at least you'll have something to start with." Blaise said, while pouring four generous whiskey's on ice. Passing out the drinks, he left the room, probably to fetch Draco's pile of money.

"Years ago, when Father was unbearable, Blaise and I decided that I should put a little money here and there aside, just in case I had to bust free from the Manor. Who knew it'd actually come in handy?" Draco explained to Harry, who sat dumbfounded, trying to take it all in. He supposed there wasn't _much_ to take in, but it all came as such a shock. He didn't expect Seamus to open the door to Blaise Zabini's home. It just seemed completely unlikely. And both men hardly blinked an eye when Harry showed up with Draco. Almost like they expected something like this to happen.

The three of them sipped their whiskey awkwardly while Blaise was out of the room. Harry didn't quite feel comfortable enough around Draco yet to hang out so casually with others present in the room. Even though it was just Seamus, Harry couldn't quite relax. Thankfully, Blaise returned in hardly no time at all.

"Here you are, mate. All three hundred and sixty pounds of it. I had it changed to Muggle money for ya, I figured I'd save you a trip. Plus, the exchange rate was good."

"Brilliant. Thanks, mate." Draco smiled graciously, taking the envelope from Blaise's grip.

Somehow the evening ticked on, and although Harry did not move from his seat, he was not there with the others. As the other three chatted away, Harry did his best to respond to questions and join in the conversation at appropriate times. It was just all so weird.

Two weeks ago Harry lived unhappily with his _girl_friend and everything was dull. Now, Ginny had ran off with a lunatic Hufflepuff to knock herself up and he had turned gay. Not to mention running around with Draco Malfoy on top of that. It just seemed so crazy! This was the _last _thing Harry expected to happen to his life.

"No, I've got a place set up with Harry. He's booked me a room for the week. It's not too far from here." Draco said to Blaise, who must have been inquiring where Malfoy was staying at the time.

"Good, good."

"Well, we really must be going now. I've got your mobile numbers, we can have instant communication!" Draco said excitedly. Seamus shook his head, laughing at Draco's naivety.

Harry had no memory of exchanging phone numbers with Seamus and Blaise, but apparently he had. Apparently he'd had a bit more whiskey than he realized, because he could definitely feel it when he and Draco stepped outside onto the street.

"Can you believe it? Three whole numbers in my phone. Maybe one day I'll have five..." Draco said dreamily, following that with a snort.

"The whole time we were in there is a blur. I might as well have waited outside." Harry laughed, a little embarrassed that he may have made a fool out of himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We weren't even there for very long."

The two walked back to the hotel without any complications. Since Draco had traveled the same route a few times now, he didn't need to ask many questions. Harry was grateful for that, he didn't feel like talking much. Once they made it to the hotel, Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't drunk, he didn't know how to act sober. There was no way he was going inside.

"Well, you're welcome to come up, Potter." Draco winked. "But if you want to just call it a night, I'll understand."

"I think I'm just going to get goin' home. Now I want _you_ to call _me_, as a test for your phone. If I don't hear from you in a couple days, then I'll just assume you're a moron and couldn't figure it out. Then I'll call you." Harry laughed.

"Gosh, just because I wasn't raised with Muggles doesn't mean I won't be able to figure anything out for myself! Be expecting that call. Tomorrow."

"Fine. I won't hold my breath, though." Harry smirked, leaving Draco to get into the lift alone. Harry wasn't ready to go up to the room yet. He knew where that would lead to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Sorry for the delay, just haven't felt like writing much. Plus, I live a busy life! Literally have had NO time. Oh well. Life's kinda been like a sitcom lately..._

**Chapter Twelve:**

As much as Harry had wanted to go up to Draco's room last night, he knew that would probably lead to homosexual behavior. Harry wasn't a complete moron. Sure, he decided on the way home from dropping Draco off that he would like to kiss him...and maybe more... but he wanted to do that first when he was good and drunk. There was no way Harry was going to have his first proper gay kiss sober. It would just make it all too realistic.

Not that he would _oppose _to kissing Draco sober, it just wouldn't be his ideal first experience. But maybe completely intoxicated wasn't the best way to go about it. Harry tended to feel super horny when he was drunk, so that could lead to _way _more than just a kiss. Something Harry knew he was not ready for. Oh shit, maybe he'd never be fully ready. He'd just have to go with it and try it.

Once Harry got home he went straight to bed. He tossed and turned for hours, never once falling asleep as deeply as he would have liked. His mind was full of thoughts of blonde hair and pointed noses. His only dream of the night consisted of Draco and him sneaking around Hogwarts like partners in crime. Every so often they'd slip a stealth peck on the lips in the corner of a nondescript corridor. It was one of those dreams that felt realistic, like he was actually kissing Malfoy in real life. He liked it. Too bad it wasn't real. Yet.

"Harry!" He heard Ron call at an ungodly hour of the morning. He looked at his clock and unfortunately it was actually half ten. Not exactly the middle of the night.

"Yeah?" Harry grunted, clutching the covers and turning his face into his pillow. He probably only had four or five hours of decent sleep. He didn't want to get up, even though he didn't actually feel tired any longer. But he knew the amount of crap sleep he did have would catch up with him half way through the day. Maybe he could get a nap in later...

Harry knew Ron's stomping from anywhere in the house. The man did not know how to walk quietly. As the thuds grew closer, Harry anticipated Ron's burst into the room - which came approximately four seconds later.

"Harry!" Ron said loudly as he threw open the door. "Oh sorry, I thought you'd be up. Well hey, Hermione's made breakfast, you want any?"

"Yeah. In a minute." Harry growled into his pillow. He didn't want to get out of bed and eat with the others.

"'Kay, well it's getting cold."

He wondered if Hermione and Ron could tell he turned gay. Well, _turned _gay probably wasn't exactly the best way to put it, but he didn't see any other option. He guessed it didn't matter how it got described, it all equaled out to _gay _in the end.

As much as he'd like to impress Hermione with his rock hard abs and fantastic legs while wearing only boxers, he didn't think she'd fully appreciate it. Nor Ron. Harry scrambled to put some clothes on, picking a pair of lounge pants up off the floor and a ratty old t-shirt from the same heap. Damn, he really needed to do _at least_ one load of laundry today.

"So Harry, you've been sort of AWOL lately, and that's fine, I want you to be able to do your own thing, but you've been so out of the loop! So much has been going on, I won't bore you with the irrelevant stuff... but I figured you should hear the big news. I hope this doesn't ruin your breakfast and maybe I should wait til later to tell you, but oh phooey, I've already got you curious..." Hermione rambled after Harry had started eating his pancakes.

"Go on. I can handle a bit of shocking news in the morning." Harry encouraged, only half curious. He knew it had something to do with Ginny. He could only guess what she had to confirm.

"Okay, well... Ginny's pregnant." Hermione declared, letting out a sigh. Yep, he figured. Now it was official.

"I had a feeling that's what you were going to say. There could only be so many things you'd assume would 'ruin my morning,' that being one of them. But fortunately, I'm completely okay with that. I mean, sure...it's fucking stupid as hell, she isn't even married to the bloke, but she's a grown woman. She can do what she wants. And I'm out of the picture. That's fine." Harry said, trying to sound sure of himself. And he _was _sure of himself, he just didn't want to give away any hints that he might be queer now. He wasn't ready for that speech.

Harry grabbed the Muggle rubbish newspaper, _The Sun, _from across the counter and flipped to page three with the picture of the trashy girl and her boobs. He knew this conversation wasn't over, but he needed to look like he had moved on. To other _girls. _

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing hold of the paper and quickly turning the page to get away from the pornographic photo.

Harry just laughed. Ron looked disappointed that he couldn't look at the picture any longer either. "Trust me, Hermione, I'm over Ginny. I've moved on."

"You got a new girl already, mate?" Ron asked, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Not exactly." Harry tried to sound nonchalant. He didn't want them prying into this topic. He should have known they'd ask a follow up question like this.

"Oh." Phew. At least he didn't badger him about it. But gosh, Ron could be so thick. He didn't even try to get more information out of Harry. That was _fine,_ but wasn't he the least bit curious?

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?' That seems a little vague." Of course Hermione would ask. She's a girl. He almost forgot about her.

"I mean, there isn't any new girl, but I've been checking out the prospects." There. That should be satisfying.

"Harry, your phone." Hermione pointed out at the same time Harry heard his mobile ringing from the bedroom. Shit, Harry only had a handful of contacts in his phone. They were bound to ask who called.

He casually got up from his stool and walked to the bedroom, half hoping it wasn't Draco. Only because he didn't have the energy to come up with a lie if they asked who it was. But naturally, the screen flashed 'Draco Malfoy' in clear lettering. Harry closed the door and answered the phone. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time.

"Hello?" He asked wearily.

"Potter, hello. I've figured out the phone. Can you believe it?" Malfoy declared proudly. Thankfully, Draco didn't feel the urge to scream into the phone like Ron. It was refreshing talking to another wizard in the normal way. But it was so strange hearing Draco's voice through a piece of technology and not being about to see his large mouth run wild. He'd rather see him in person, but he'd take what he could get.

"Brilliant. I had faith. I knew you'd figure it out." Harry spit out, unsure of what to say.

"You're just shocked I figured it out this early in the morning. I was going to wait til after supper, but I was too anxious. I had to show you I could do it." Draco drawled on, Harry only half listening to what he was saying. He was more focused on his attractive voice and the fact that he was talking to Malfoy _on the phone_. He couldn't get over it. But he had to make it quick just in case Ron and Hermione were listening.

"Do you want to get together again? We still haven't covered all the basics of Muggle living." Harry asked.

"Yes-" But Harry cut Draco off before he could go on another spiel.

"Fantastic. Okay, meet me at Holborn. I know that is a little far from the hotel, but you have to figure out how to get there. For a challenge."

"Holborn, got it. What time?"

"Uhh...eight. You don't want to ride the tubes from five to seven. They're a madhouse."

"That late? Well okay, I'll see you then."

"Good. I'd leave your station at least by half seven, it's going to take a bit of time to change trains and the like. So, good luck." Harry smiled at the thought of Draco going all the way from Maida Vale to Holborn on his own. It wasn't very far at all, but Draco hadn't proved to be very quick on the uptake with this subject.

Why Harry chose Holborn he didn't know, but it was the first place that popped into his head. The two said goodbye and Harry collapsed on his back onto the bed, throwing his arms above his head. Shit. He knew Hermione and Ron would ask who he was talking to for two whole minutes, and he hadn't the slightest clue who he could pretend it was. He could joke and say it _was _Draco Malfoy, but they'd either actually believe him or laugh outrageously at the thought and then ask who he _really _talked to.

No. He'd take a shower! That's it. He'd get in the shower, putz around for thirty or forty minutes, and by the time he'd finished they'll have forgotten all about it. Ingenious.

-000000000000-

After the three had dinner, Harry set off towards the Underground, not even bothering to give a detailed explanation for his leaving. He was an adult after all, he shouldn't have to explain his every move. Ron and Hermione understood that, thankfully.

He didn't know if he was ready to see Malfoy again. He had a feeling that this was going to be the big night. The sexual tension had rose too high, that kiss needed to happen pronto. His stomach flipped every which way, he almost felt like he could be sick. But he knew that was just his nerves, it was probably a good sign he was anxious. That must mean he really liked Draco. Oh shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Thank you all for your encouraging support! Means so much to me, really. :D_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"All right, Potter, this is what we're going to do." Malfoy declared, about five minutes into their evening. Harry and Draco met up a little past eight, given that Draco got a teeny bit lost, and so far only managed to take a walk down the street.

"Oh yeah? We're going to walk around all night? Sounds like so much _fun_!" Harry laughed, thrilled at a lame opportunity to give Draco a hard time.

"Quiet, Potter, give me a chance to speak." He sneered. "No. I want you to take me around the sights. I want to see all the Muggle London tourist attractions. You know the kind I'm talking about."

Harry chuckled animatedly, shaking his head aware of what Draco had in mind. Harry _had _to get Malfoy a camera. He could only imagine Draco staring at the Tower of London in awe, taking picture after picture, asking question after question. But who knew how many Harry could answer. He was as naïve to British history as Draco, he doubted he'd be much of a tour guide.

"Got it. But I have to tell you, I'm not an expert on any of this stuff. I probably know as much as you do."

"Well, then we'll find out together."

"Okay. We'll read the leaflets. But first, we _must _get you a camera. So you can show your children one day what kind of life you've lived."

"Right, cause I'm _sooo _likely to have a child. That's your life." Draco laughed, but looking almost melancholy at the statement.

"I don't think so. I don't even think about children. Did I tell you Ginny's pregnant?" Harry mentioned, looking up at a street sign making way for a left turn. He knew where they'd go tonight. Since the night started so late, they didn't have time to do much, many of the sights would have closed down for the night, but he'd be able to take Draco over to Westminster.

"Already? Seems a little soon. She hasn't been with that bloke for very long has she?" Draco seemed shocked at the news, although Harry could tell he really didn't care much. It wasn't his problem. Wasn't news for him to get excited about.

"I know. Just makes me wonder how long she'd been cheatin' on me before we officially split up. Ahh oh well, doesn't matter. Let's walk to rest of the way. It's a fantastic night. Seems like a waste to get back on the train."

"If my shoes ruin, you're buying me new ones."

"Oh my God. They're not going to get trashed on a twenty minute walk. What are they made out of, cashmere?"

"No, they're Italian leather." Draco said, as a matter of fact.

Harry looked down at Draco's shoes. He'd never really noticed them before. They were just shoes after all. Who cares? They seemed to be quite well worn already, but maybe that was the look. They were plain black, with a double monk strap. Really classy looking, with a punk rock flair.

"Oh. Nice." Even if Harry was gay, what did he know or care about shoes?

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Harry caught Draco staring at him out of the corner of his eye multiple times, but Draco didn't try to deny it. But Harry would be a hypocrite to deny the same for himself. He just couldn't help but want to look at the man. Harry had always wanted to look at Malfoy. Back at Hogwarts, Harry had almost had an unhealthy obsession with him. Sure, they were enemies, but who didn't want to know what their enemy was doing at all moments? And maybe he didn't realize how good looking his rival was at the time, he surely could remember in great detail what he looked like back then and appreciate it now. Pompous, icy, rich, egotistical, and pretty unhappy actually. And although he never appeared quite relaxed, always stiff and tense, he never fell short of beautiful. Fuck. Harry had it bad.

Before Harry knew it, the pair had reached their destination. Harry pointed out Westminster Abbey with a brief explanation of its purpose, and even threw in a few trivial facts to spice it up a bit. Harry took a bit longer explaining Houses of Parliament, for he knew a bit more about that building. Draco was particularly thrilled to see the clock tower, Big Ben. He took four or five photos, even going so far as to ask a stranger to take a picture of the two in front of the building.

"To show my children that I knew the Great Harry Potter." He explained when he saw Harry's look of surprise that he included him for his collection.

"Ha, ha, ha. Because they'd never believe you otherwise."

Harry didn't know where else to take Draco tonight. He wanted to save most of the excitement for a daytime event. Stopping inside a convenient store, Harry purchased two beverages and took Draco for a walk down the Thames. He felt like he was on a date.

"This is nice." Draco said casually, clearly on the same wavelength as Harry.

"Yeah, it's a nice river." Harry added absently. He knew what Draco was referring to, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything out loud.

"Can we go on _that_?" Draco asked, staring up at the London Eye. He looked utterly enthralled. He'd definitely take Draco up there, he'd never done it himself. He'd heard it was a wonderful view of the city.

"Absolutely. But obviously not tonight, it isn't open." Harry laughed. He couldn't believe he was making future plan references with Malfoy. It just seemed like overnight he'd gone from casually bumping into Draco through the ginormous city, to spending all of his free time with the man.

"Brilliant."

They stopped for a short moment to rest on a bench. Harry sat down first waiting to see where Draco would sit. To his surprise, he sat right next to Harry, touching knees. Ignoring that fact, Harry figured he'd point out where they were.

"So we're in Chelsea, the wealthiest area in London. Thought you'd appreciate that, you prick." Harry laughed, turning around to show Draco what he meant. As he turned to the left, he unintentionally touched Draco more, nearly shoving him aside with his knees, but bringing his bum further away.

"You're really something else, Potter." Draco grinned. They sat face to face, Harry could practically taste Draco's orange, sweet breath. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, knowing he bore a goofy look of pure stupidity on his face.

Here it is. Harry could see the look in Draco's eyes. He'd seen that look too often. Not necessarily with a partner of his own, but in general. He braced himself for the kiss, but he didn't shut his eyes. Just in case it didn't happen.

Draco stood up. "Well, I'm sure this is a lovely area, let's keep walking. I'm not tired yet."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, half glad the kiss didn't happen then and there. It wasn't good enough. His first kiss on a bench along the river under a lamppost? No thanks.

"Fine, let's go to the pub." Harry offered, ready for a drink. It was Saturday night after all.

"Deal. But I get to choose the place."

Harry wasn't aware Draco knew of any specific pubs. But, if he had somewhere in mind, then why not go. They walked and walked, ultimately ending up in Soho. Harry instantly remembered where he was. This is the place that Draco had ran out after Harry and accused him of stalking him, just a few days ago.

"What's so great about this place?" Harry asked, as they sat down at a high rise table near the wall.

"It's a gay bar." He simply stated. Oh. Of course. He should have known. Harry looked around and now that it was pointed out to him, the crowd _did _look predominately gay.

"Figures."

"You didn't know? I thought for sure when I saw you here that you knew what sort of place this was."

Yeah right. There wasn't a sign plastered on the door that screamed 'Gays inside!' Damn, Draco must have assumed he was queer when he noticed Harry from across the bar before. Oh well.

"Nope. But that's fine." He said, and immediately a chipper young woman appeared to take their drink order. Harry ordered two tall pints of Newcastle, deciding he needed to start off with something darker.

They had drank four beers each when Draco declared he needed a cigarette. "You smoke?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Only when I'm drinking. Only when I'm horny." He added dubiously.

"Fine. Let's go outside." They grabbed their jackets and headed towards the back door where the rest of the smokers stood wasting their lungs.

"Do you want one?" Harry shook his head, he didn't smoke. "Okay, you can puff on mine if you change your mind."

Harry decided to take two drags off the cigarette, managing to refrain from coughing. It did indeed have an appeal in conjunction with the beer buzz. But in no time at all, Draco had flicked the butt off somewhere, and Harry didn't care enough to ask for his own.

"Damn, Potter-" Draco started to say, before he had his lips on Harry's mouth. Harry didn't even have time to prepare. He didn't see it coming. He told himself to shut up and embrace this moment.

Draco's lips were softer than he would have imagined, but not delicate like a woman's. He always pictured a man's lips to be rough, not pleasurable at all. This was definitely fantastic.

Harry opened his eyes during the kiss, he wanted to see what Draco looked like. His eyes were closed, and he really got a good look at the mans long eyelashes, which were actually darker than Harry had originally thought. Draco caught him of course.

They stepped apart, not too far, but they weren't lip to lip any longer. Harry saw Draco's hungry eyes and he wanted more. Thankful that they were already standing near a brick wall, he pulled Draco nearer and pushed him up against the stone, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Harry wasn't done with this make out session. Draco growled and let out a husky laugh at the same time. And damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing Harry'd ever heard, he didn't know what was.

"Bloody hell, Potter, I've wanted to do this for so long." Draco said softly, turning Harry around so his back was up against the wall instead. Harry got a good look at the others in the area glancing enviously at the scene, but he didn't care.

"Let's go back to my place." Harry suggested.

"Right, Potter, cause I'm sure that will really fly with Weasley and Granger." Draco laughed, going back in for another kiss. He ran his fingers aggressively though Harry's hair, but Harry pulled back again.

"No, it'll be fine. Ron and Hermione have the same routine every Saturday night. They start drinking right after dinner, they're always smashed by ten o'clock. Trust me, they _wont _be up."

"Okay, I believe you. But why not my place? There definitely won't be anyone there." Draco added. Harry had to admit he had a point.

"Because my place is closer, and I just can't wait that long."

"Say no more, let's go." Draco smiled, grabbing Harry by the wrist and leading him away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Thank you so much! You all are lovely. :D_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

With Harry's wrist in hand, Draco led the way to the flat. He didn't exactly know where it was, but he could assume a general direction. Besides, Harry was bound to take charge any minute now. But Draco was having too much fun pulling Harry along to give him that chance.

Harry couldn't believe what they were doing. One minute Harry was glad they hadn't shared a kiss yet, and the next they were making out and he'd invited Draco back to his place. He didn't remember flipping a switch.

"How much farther?" Draco asked, anxious to arrive. Harry wriggled himself free from Draco's grasp and sped off ahead of the blonde, hoping Malfoy would hurry up.

"If we move faster we'll get there quicker!" Harry laughed, turning around to gauge the distance between the two.

"Aren't we going to get on a train?" Draco asked with genuine curiosity.

"Nah, that'll take even longer. We're almost there anyway. Besides, I like to see you suffer." Harry snickered maliciously.

"Your asshole's the one that's going to be sufferin', Potter." As if!

Nearly twenty minutes later, a very impatient Draco and a nervous wreck entered the flat. Harry pressed his finger to Draco's lips and told him to keep it quiet, just while they were in the hall. Draco pretended like he was about to make a huge racket and start getting crazy, waving his arms around like a fool and opening his mouth wide to what could have produced an outrageously loud volume, but no sound came out. Even Harry had to laugh. And even though Harry knew that his friends had already gone to bed for the night considering all the lights were off, he still didn't want to risk waking them up. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Well, uh..., this is where I live right now." Harry mentioned awkwardly, glancing around the room. They stood in the living room filled with numerous photos from Hogwarts on every surface and a large, burgundy leather sofa in front of a television that only Ron ever watched. He'd grown fond of most all Muggle sports, mainly rugby, watching them only to have something to tie him over while he couldn't see Quidditch. At least that was his excuse. But Harry could tell he actually enjoyed the sports.

"Yeah, this is the living room. Obviously..." Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say. He hadn't done anything like this before. He'd felt so spontaneous and ready for anything back at the pub. But now that Draco was actually standing in _his_ _house _he felt a little scared.

"That's great and all, but I'd really rather see your bedroom." Draco winked, hoping that was where Harry planned on taking him. "I don't need the guided tour tonight."

"Right." Harry was losing his mind. He didn't want Draco to go, but he didn't know if he could handle what he thought they might ultimately end up doing. He led Draco to his bedroom and slowly closed the door.

Pulling his wand out of its drawer, he cast a silencing charm. No way Ron and Hermione were going to hear _anything. _Just because Draco didn't want to use magic, that didn't mean Harry had to give it up while he was with him. Besides, it was only _one _charm. And a necessary one at that.

"Nice room, Potter. Decorate it yourself?" Draco snorted, staring at the stark white walls. "Or did you hire the decorator from the asylum?"

"Shut it. I haven't been here long. I don't plan to be here long. I didn't even want to bother with it." Harry had to admit the room did look a little bare. All he had in it was his bed, which wasn't much to look at with its simple chocolate brown comforter and cream colored pillow cases. But damn, was it comfortable. He also had one dresser made of rich mahogany and a silver, filigree mirror centered above it. One picture frame sat on his dresser including a photo of himself, Ron, and Hermione from their first year at Hogwarts, and a tiny, stuffed snowy owl Ginny had gotten him three years ago in memory of Hedwig.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the bed, making himself at home. Harry sat awkwardly upright next to him, unsure of what to do now. Draco had his arms behind his head, his elbows touching Harry's side and he immediately realized the gravity of the situation.

"So, uhh..." Harry started. He didn't look at Draco, but instead stared inside his open closet on the direct opposite wall.

"Really, Potter, you want to talk _now_?" Draco didn't wait for a reply. He sat up a bit and turned to face Harry, pulling him by the back and assaulting him with a rough kiss. Harry kissed him back, putting one hand on Draco's soft neck and the positioning the other to caress his bony back. Draco could use to gain a few pounds for his health's sake, but Harry didn't mind. He thought he looked damn fantastic.

Draco brought his body closer, wrapping one leg around Harry, trapping him halfway underneath him. Harry could feel Draco's erection through his pants, and it terrified him. From the angle they were laying and the way it was in the jeans, Harry couldn't tell the size of his dick. But frankly, he didn't care. He didn't know if he wanted it to be on the smaller side or gigantic.

"Quit thinking so much." Draco murmured softly, moving their bodies so they weren't laying down anymore. Suddenly, Draco was peeling off his shirt, exposing his porcelain skin and causing Harry to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god," Harry breathed to himself. Draco interpreted the statement as approval, even though Harry meant it in apprehensive fashion.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's mop of hair aggressively, biting Harry's lip playfully.

"Oh?" Harry said, surprised. Harry bit him back, a little harder than Draco had. The blonde growled hungrily, shoving his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry gently sucked on Draco's tongue for a moment, then pushed him away and moved his mouth to the blonde's neck leaving a trail of pecks until finally nipping on his earlobe.

"Jesus, Potter, you look so hot right now." Draco said heavily, pulling Harry's own shirt off and over his head. Draco ran his hands over Harry's bare chest, teasingly tickling him a bit on his sides, causing Harry to twitch and giggle like a woman. Draco's smile grew as wide as his face, clearly enjoying the image of Harry's amusement, and kissed him fervently.

Harry didn't know how far he was going to let this evening go. He couldn't let it go all the way, that was muchtoo soon. He wasn't _that _easy. But where did he stop? Draco made him feel so good, he definitely enjoyed this considerably more than he ever had with Ginny, which made him feel a little twisted, but putting feelings aside he still knew he couldn't have sex with Draco. Not tonight.

Almost on cue, Draco started working with the button on Harry's jeans. Thankful that Draco was fumbling a bit, Harry pushed his hand away. He looked Draco in the eyes, hoping his face clearly said 'not now,' and continued running his hands over Draco's lovely back.

Draco didn't protest, but Harry could tell he was disappointed. Instead he ran his hand over Harry's cock above the jeans, getting a feel for what was underneath. Harry tensed a bit at the remarkable sensation, and almost wished he hadn't rejected Draco's first attempt.

Harry didn't want to touch Draco though. Would Draco feel like he was getting cheated if Harry didn't at least reciprocate the over the pants sort of-hand job? It didn't matter. He wasn't going to do anything else, and that was his final decision. Hey, they couldn't do _everything _in one night. Where was the mystery!

Draco could tell something was wrong and he stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry answered too quickly. And it was the truth, he just didn't want to take it further.

"No, you're not. You're tense. You need to relax." Draco tried to reassure Harry that it was okay.

"I can't. I can't do this. Not tonight." Harry sat up, knowing that the moment was completely ruined. He didn't want to do anything else tonight anyway. He could quit with the kissing and be fine, his lips were probably swollen enough anyway.

"Okay..." Draco moved so his back was against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. You...it was...it felt fantastic. I just...ugh...I mean...shit. Okay look, I've only_ just _come to terms with being gay. I'm not ready for all of this yet. It's too much for me. My brain will explode." Harry tried to explain, not even sure what he was really saying.

"Sure. I get it. That's okay. We don't have to do anything else. I won't push you." Draco smiled earnestly, and stood up from the bed. However, he didn't put his shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, a little glad he didn't have to explain any more.

"Gotta pee." Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. Harry laughed and admired Draco's body as he exited the room. Suddenly, Harry was feeling very sober.

Draco found his own way to the bathroom. It was easy since the flat only had two other doors to choose from in the hallway. He assumed the door that was slightly ajar with a toilet inside was the loo and quickly did his business. He heard the ice machine in the kitchen and figured Harry must have gotten up for a glass of water. He washed his hands and made a point to turn off the light when he was done.

As Draco stepped out of the bathroom, he saw a shadow coming from around the corner. As Ron came into view with a half full glass of water, Draco panicked. He didn't stop walking, and Ron didn't even seem to register what he was seeing.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted automatically, and Draco could easily smell the alcohol on his breath. Thank God Ron was plastered.

"Weasley," Draco replied hesitantly. Ron continued walking, not even aware of what just happened. Draco turned his head around to see if Ron went straight to his room. He stumbled a bit when he tried to open the door, but he went straight in without a second glace back at Draco.

"Fuck." Draco said to himself. He hurried back to Harry's room and hastily closed the door behind him.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked when he saw Draco's worried face.

"Just saw Ron in the hallway." Draco answered, exasperated.

"What!"

"I was coming out of the bathroom and then he came around the corner with a glass of water! He even said my last name!"

"Wait, what? He saw you and said hello?"

"Well, he was completely hammered, maybe he won't remember it. Hopefully he didn't realize that I was there."

"How could he not have realized! He greeted you! Fuck. Fuck!" Harry rubbed his eyes harshly and then put his shirt back on. He seized Draco's shirt from the floor and threw it at him.

"You have to go. As much as I don't really want you to, you can't stay any longer tonight. Ron has a tendency to come into my room unannounced in the morning."

Harry found a random pair of shoes and thoughtlessly threw them onto his feet. He grabbed a coat he never wore off a hanger and folded his arms when he saw Draco wasn't ready to go yet.

"We've got to go!" Harry hissed, ushering Draco to hurry, helping him put his coat on.

"Okay, okay, I get it. C'mon. I'm ready."

Harry opened the door to his room quietly and stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. He didn't see any lights on and unless that was Hermione, he could actually hear Ron snoring from down the hall. "Okay, he's asleep."

The two walked briskly down the street, Harry never uncrossing his arms. He didn't speak to Draco, and Draco didn't know what to say anyway. He could tell Harry was freaking out. In no time at all, the two reached the front to Draco's hotel. Draco knew Harry wasn't going to come in.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to be like that. I really want you, I definitely do." Harry looked at Draco with a shy smile and poked him flirtatiously in the rib.

"It's okay, Potter. I'm not mad. Just a little freaked out that Ron saw me. We can only hope he won't remember it in the morning." Draco smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah. Well, uhh...call me." Harry said, absently kicking a pebble across the sidewalk.

"You got it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: I can't believe I'm pushin' 100 reviews! I never expected it. Ever. You guys are absolutely fantastic. Thank you so much. :-)_

_I've got a bunch more comin' for this story, so who knows how much longer it's going to be. But it shouldn't end anytime soon. Besides, since my chapters are so dang short, I'm bound to stretch it out for ages... blah blah blah blah blah. Whatever!_

_Enjoy :D_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

After Draco passed through the revolving door, Harry made his way towards a safe place to Apparate. He just wanted to get home. Now. When he arrived in his bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks in the center, surveying the scene. His sheets looked a little rumpled, but they didn't get as messed up as they could have. He guessed they didn't even get under the covers though. He couldn't believe he had just spent the entire evening with Malfoy then proceeded to sneak him into the flat for a little late night rendezvous. Seriously?

He rubbed his chin mindlessly, realizing it felt a little raw. Never in his life did he expect to experience beard burn. He didn't even think Draco _had_ any facial hair, but apparently he must have had a bit of stubble. Eh, he could live with that.

Then the night blew out of control. Harry almost let himself down. His vulnerability level grew so high he almost couldn't control it. But when Draco started messing with the buttons and the zippers, he woke up. What the hell was he _thinking _bringing Malfoy to the house? While Ron and Hermione were home._ Especially_ while Ron and Hermione were home. And on the same night as their first kiss. He hadn't even hugged Malfoy goodbye on any of their previous evenings. It just seemed so sudden. He supposed not everything had to happen in an ideal sequence of events, but he sure wanted to be in control of how they played out to some degree.

He didn't want to know what Ron would say the next morning. He'd be surprised if Ron didn't come barging into his room in the middle of the night bursting with rage. He could imagine Ron now. "_Malfoy? MALFOY? What the FUCK was Malfoy doing in our house! Naked!"_

"_Ron, he wasn't naked-"  
_

"_Yeah whatever, I don't care! He had his shirt _off! _In our house!_"

Nope. He didn't want to have that conversation. It wasn't going to be pretty.

Harry went to bed as soon as he stripped down to boxers. He just hoped he'd be able to sleep after a night filled with that many events. But despite the Ron bit, he_ did _have a really good time. And man, that Draco sure knew how to kiss.

: : : : :

After the nonproductive night of sleep, Harry woke up famished. He figured he was the first one up, assuming his friends were falling a bit on the hungover side and wanted to sleep a while longer than usual. He wanted breakfast before either of them awoke. That way he'd be the first one in the kitchen. He wouldn't have to walk in on a stale discussion looking guilty. If he was already up before them, then it might be less awkward on his part. Or so he hoped.

He made himself a plate of scrambled eggs and a crumpet with butter. Right as he downed his first cup of coffee, he could hear Ron coming out of his room. Shit. That was quick.

"Mornin', mate." Ron greeted cheerfully, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"How was your night?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"It was good. Too bad you weren't here drinkin' with us, Harry. Hermione...oh man, I haven't seen her like that in a _long _time. She was getting pretty frisky-" Ron started to laugh, and looked off into space remembering the pleasant night.

"Okay, okay. I don't need to hear about that part." Harry laughed, nervously anticipating the explosion.

Harry offered Ron some eggs, which he graciously accepted, and poured himself another cup of coffee. He needed all the caffeine he could get after that crap night of sleep.

"Man, I had the worst dream last night." Ron started to say. This peaked Harry's interest, maybe it was just what he wanted to hear.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"Well, it wasn't _quite _as bad as that dream _you _had about Malfoy, but he was in it which automatically makes it rubbish. At least we weren't having fun together like yours. But he _was_ in our house. I think he might have been wearing pajamas too. I'm not sure. But it was terrible." Ron chuckled, shuddering at the thought of his "dream."

"Pajamas? Weird." Harry wanted to scream. Ron didn't know that Draco had _actually _been in the house! This was amazing! Of all things to get confused about, whether it happened in reality or it was indeed a dream, this was the ideal one.

"Yeah. It was really more of a cameo appearance. But Malfoy? Really? Gross."

"Yeah, that's really random. Thank god it was only a dream though!" Harry tried to play it cool. He didn't want Ron to get the wrong idea about his opinion of Draco.

He wondered why Draco never called him Harry. It was always Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. He always had to throw that in to his statements. As much as Harry hated to be called "Potter," he didn't mind so much when it came out of Draco's mouth. He actually made it sound kinda sexy. Jesus Christ he needed to stop thinking.

"So what have you got planned today, Ron?" Harry asked. He actually really missed him. He felt guilty, like he had been neglecting his friends lately. Neglecting them to spend time with the enemy. It probably wasn't right at all.

"Oh I don't know. Probably just stay in and watch a film we haven't seen yet. Hermione's gonna feel like crap all day, I know it."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "Never thought you'd be the one always goin' for that television."

"It's bloody brilliant! I can't believe you don't watch it more often."

"Well, what's on now?" Harry asked enthusiastically, abandoning his mess in the kitchen and practically galloped over to the couch. He jumped into a temporary, and uncomfortable position near the arm and grabbed the remote, turning it on. Harry should have known that the station was already set to sports. It was a recap of last night's rugby match, Edinburgh vs Glasgow. What a bummerhe had to miss _that_!

"Oh, who won that?" Ron asked, making his way over to the couch. He plopped down on the opposite end and stared, mesmerized at the screen.

"Uhh...Glasgow. I think." He threw his hands up in the air, and laughed. "I have no idea."

"Cool."

The pair sat and watched various channels for nearly and hour. Harry was glad to have his mind on something other than Malfoy for the time being. It was nice sitting and hanging out with Ron, just the two of them. He hadn't done anything like this in ages. It was a long time coming.

"I better go check on that woman, see if she's alive." Ron sighed, reluctantly getting up from his seat.

As soon as Ron left the room, he quickly changed the channel. There had to be something better on than this horrid show about test driving cars. He didn't drive a car, what the hell did he care about how they ran?

Harry spent the entire day at home with Ron, seeing as Hermione stayed in bed most of the day. She did get up to use the bathroom and refill her glass of water when Ron wasn't quick enough with his service, and she did make herself one piece of toast.

"Try not to eat so much, Hermione." Harry laughed, knowing she would make a pissy comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't even want to _know _how much wine I had. Never again." She grunted and slowly walked back to her lair. She didn't even have the curtains pulled back or a light on. She _really_ must have felt cruddy.

"Wait, Hermione, come back! It's a show on Hogwarts History!" Ron called excitedly, not able to hide his amusement enough to sound believable.

"I'll catch it later..." She responded automatically. She didn't even hear him. Obviously there was no show on Hogwarts, or anything for wizards ever at that – but Harry would have expected her to fall for it. For at least half a second. Just enough to get her hopes up and then realize it was clearly a dumb joke.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. As soon as she was out of earshot he let it all out, cackling insanely. "Did you see her? She looks like a zombie."

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to work tomorrow." Harry sighed, changing the subject. He didn't feel like making fun of Hermione right now.

Ron made a disgusted face, "Me either. It's been so dull lately. No cases at all. Hopefully there's some new criminals on the loose tomorrow."

: : : : :

After Ron called it a night rather early, his energy level catching up to him around nine o'clock, Harry went back to his room. He didn't like to hang around the living room by himself at night. It made him feel more lonely than if he were to spend the time in his bedroom.

Draco didn't call yet today. Maybe he thought Harry didn't want to talk to him after he kicked him out so hastily. They didn't even give each other a kiss goodnight after all that. Fuck, hopefully Draco wasn't mad at him. But there was still time, maybe he'd call by eleven.

After Harry made a huge dent on the first half of his new novel, he checked the clock. Eleven thirty. Draco still hadn't called. Fine. Maybe he didn't want to appear too needy.

It was probably better that he didn't call today. Harry might have said something dumb since he didn't get a chance to daydream about Draco all day. Suddenly Harry realized that Draco's hotel room was only paid for until tomorrow. Unless Draco decided he really _had _to stay there, Harry wasn't going to pay for any more days. He'd have to figure something out. He couldn't stay here, _obviously,_ but maybe Blaise and Seamus could take him in.

No! Harry's old apartment! Ron had mentioned today that it was empty now since Ginny had basically moved her life to Zacharias Smith's house. But the lease wasn't up until the end of January. Harry figured Ginny would stay at the flat until the lease ended, but if it was _empty _then Draco would have to stay there. For the time being.

Harry hoped he would go for something like that. If he still wanted to talk to Harry that is. If Draco didn't call by Tuesday, then Harry would call. Unless he gave in and called him tomorrow after work, which if he knew himself at all, he probably would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Oh, you people make me so happy. :D Thanks again and again for your encouragement._

_Sorry for the wait, I went on a road trip! But I'm back and ready to type._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Pacing back and forth through his relatively tiny office, Harry anxiously awaited Draco's call. Sure, it was only lunch time and he _was _at work, so he probably shouldn't be taking too many personal calls anyway, but Harry figured that wouldn't be a problem for Malfoy. Draco was bound to call in the middle of his work day and interrupt everything. Besides, it wasn't as if the office was swarming with cases. He was actually quite bored. He'd probably have more fun working in a dumb library these days. At least he'd have something to do. He'd even consider taking a Muggle job if the office continued on like this.

A few coworkers stepped through his door at random over the course of the day, but none had any work for him to do. Nothing that would take long enough for him to temporarily forget about Malfoy anyway.

Ages later, five o'clock rolled around and Harry could go. He went straight home and locked himself in his room to sulk. Thankfully he was the only one home, so he wouldn't be receiving the third degree for hiding in his room for a least little while, whenever his friends decided to show up. He didn't know where they were, and that was fine.

He flung himself onto the bed and whipped out his mobile. He hadn't checked it in a while. To his surprise, he had one missed call and a new voice message from Draco. Only thirty minutes ago. He can't believe he had missed the ringing and the vibrations he should have felt in his pocket. He must have been going through a loud area.

"_Potter, call me back as soon as you get this message. Unless Weasley's murdered you that is... I'm dying to know what's happened." _Malfoy trailed off and didn't say anything else. Harry immediately saved the message, just in case he got obsessive and wanted to hear Draco's sexy voice at any given moment.

He didn't call him back right away. He wanted to make Draco wait for at least an hour. Why? Who cares. He wanted dinner first.

Rummaging through the refrigerator, Harry couldn't find anything that appealed. Roast beef from two or three nights ago? No thanks! Salad? Egh. Buttered noodles? No, he'd have to boil water. Too much work. Fuck it, he'd just have to call Malfoy now.

"'Bout time you rang me back." Draco greeted casually after two rings.

"About time you called me at all." Harry had to laugh a little. Instantly he forgot about his momentary annoyance towards Malfoy. Damn, he was too forgiving. He wondered if feeling tiffed with Draco was even justified. Probably not.

"Well, I wanted to give you a day to chill out. I figured you'd want a day of space. And then I wanted to wait til you got out of work." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was actually rather considerate of Draco after Harry thought about it for a second. He must have called the instant he was let out of work. Harry fought the urge to laugh out loud at the image of Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, mobile in hand, anxiously awaiting for the clock to strike five.

"Fine. Well, you're going to be pleased. Ron thought the whole thing was some dream he had." Harry started, getting back on track.

"A _dream_? Ha!"

"Yeah. He said you made a rubbish cameo appearance and wore pajamas."

"Pajamas!"

"That's what I said."

"Like _I_ would wear pajamas." He added distantly, contemplating a scenario.

"You don't ever wear them?" Harry asked, curious to find out what Draco donned in bed.

"Not usually. Just boxers I suppose. But I do own my fair share of pajama bottoms, don't get me wrong. Why? Are you just dying to see me in them?" Draco asked coyly.

"Without them." Harry replied flirtatiously. This was fun - talking to Draco on the phone while no one was home. He didn't have to whisper. He didn't have to edit his conversation or be in constant fear that Ron or Hermione might hear. But there was still that possibility that they could waltz through the door in any minute. He supposed he could leave the house...

"Hey, are you hungry? We have _no _food in the house. I really need to eat." Harry asked, hoping Draco would accompany him and help stop his ridiculous stomach pangs.

"Then I guess you'll have to go alone or starve." Draco replied maliciously.

"Damn."

Malfoy chuckled and said nonchalantly, "Sure. I could eat. What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm... Italian?" Harry offered, just saying the first thing that came to mind. He really didn't care as long as he didn't have to make it. He just wanted to be served.

"Sounds good. You want to pick me up or should I just meet you somewhere?"

Harry thought about that for a second. He was still a little confused after all. After Saturday night he didn't know where they stood. Were they still going to run amok around London, exploring the Muggle life? Or was that done and over with now that they kissed? He didn't really care so much about any of _that_ crap, as long as Malfoy didn't want out of his life. He fancied Draco far too much to get rid of him so soon. He couldn't believe he'd changed his mind nearly overnight. He wasn't quite sure if he'd accepted the 'gay' fact completely or just the 'Malfoy' bit. Either way it didn't matter. Malfoy was damn sexy and that was all he needed to know.

He figured he better just meet him there. But Harry couldn't decide which exact restaurant he wanted, so he opted to meet Draco in front of the hotel.

Harry quickly took a shower. He wanted to feel fresh again after a hard day of sitting at work. Plus he wanted to impress! He put on a pair of never been worn, dark jeans and a light grey button down that fit him pretty well. He grabbed his jacket and set off. He contemplated Apparating to the hotel, but he didn't want to be deceitful. Besides, he'd arrive much too early and he'd have to stand around and wait.

The walk to the hotel was a little boring by himself. But it wasn't too far so that was okay. He took a shortcut through the Paddington Recreation Park, stopping to watch a few girls play tennis. It held his interest for half a minute and he continued on towards his prospective boyfriend. Wait, did he _want_ Draco to be his boyfriend? He must have if he was thinking preposterous ideas like that. But, it wasn't up to him anyway. Draco called all the shots. And that was fine, he was tired of making decisions.

His train of thought didn't seem to line up. He went from thinking about having a new lover to his exhaustion with decision making. They didn't even really go together when he analyzed it properly. And really he hadn't needed to make many important decisions recently. Not since the Voldemort days. He supposed the stress level from those years elevated so high that he tried to avoid it afterward at all costs. But it'd been a few years, he probably could handle a little anxiety.

As soon as he was about to get bored with his own pondering, he realized where he stood. The hotel came into full view, and he could already see Malfoy leaning gorgeously against the building. Harry felt himself smiling and nervously biting his bottom lip a bit. He put his hands in his pockets, and tried to look as casual as possible.

"Hey." Harry greeted indifferently.

"Looking good, Potter." Draco pried himself away from the wall, but didn't make to hug Harry or god forbid even kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'm just a good looking guy, what can I say?" Harry said cockily.

"Don't flatter yourself. Usually you're really minging."

"Shut it." Harry punched Draco on the shoulder, a little rougher than usual and he stumbled backward a bit, caught off guard.

"Let's go you fucking twit."

The two sped off in the direction toward the high street, not seeing anything worth going into. Harry noticed one or two restaurants, but nothing really looked too safe. He forgot that the last time they were down this street he felt uneasy. But he was drunk that night, of course he was over-exaggerating then. Today he was perfectly sober. He almost wanted to try a whole new area, his stomach could wait for something in a better neighborhood. He didn't really want to risk biting into a roach.

"Yeah, this place isn't dodgy at all..." Harry mentioned, looking up and down the street, fearful for his life.

"Let's just go there." Draco pointed to a little hole in the wall Italian joint, the only one on the street.

"Why not." Harry shrugged, remembering who he was dealing with. Draco Malfoy did what he wanted to do. But Harry did agree this did look like the most respectable establishment on the street.

To his surprise, the small place wasn't actually half bad. The lighting was just right. Dark enough to make the atmosphere feel a little romantic. Hooray... _Just_ what he needed! Maybe he should have just taken Draco to a McDonald's. The staff welcomed them charmingly, seating them at a table near the wall and bringing a basket of fresh bread. Luckily they weren't the only one's in the restaurant. An American man and daughter about Harry's age sat with a man talking in a strong cockney accent, plus a table of about eight Japanese men and women took up the entire back portion.

The waiter appeared and Draco ordered still water, plus a glass of wine for each. Phew. Harry hated sparkling. Draco proceeded to order the margherita pizza and Harry ordered the chicken parmigiana.

"So I'm not going to pay for any more days on your room." Harry declared, and buttered his bread.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't expect you do. You've already given so much."

"I mean, _I would, _but I've come up with a cheaper solution."

"And?"

"Well, Ron's told me that Ginny's moved in with that wanker so my flat's empty. I doubt she'll be going back there, since its all in my name." Harry began to explain.

"You want to move in together?" Draco asked incredulously. If Draco's eyes were any indication, Harry could see that Draco thought the idea was ludicrous.

"NO! I won't be there. But I mean...it's an empty flat. Seems a waste that no ones in it. Besides, the lease isn't up til the end of January."

Draco looked contemplative for a moment, seriously considering what Harry had to offer. "Where is it?"

"Near the British Museum."

"Yeah, I don't know where that is."

"It's near Holborn. It isn't on the other side of the country. It's in the middle of the town. I'll take you there after."

"Why aren't you staying there now?" Draco asked, eying Harry curiously.

"Well...that's a good question. I don't know. Because when Ginny ran off with Smith, I just went to Ron and Hermione's for the time being and let her stay in the flat. But, Ron and Hermione aren't kicking me out yet. They think that I think the flat's "tainted" and I don't want to be there. Which is untrue. I just didn't want to be with Ginny. But you need a place to stay!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I do, sure. But I can't just stay at your abandoned flat! Aren't Weasley and Granger going to suspect something? I mean, Granger can't be that thick. She's-"

"No. Those two _love _having me there. They want me to stay! Obviously I won't be there for much longer. I don't know...it's all temporary. I want a bigger place anyway. I'm not going back there, it's tiny. I'm warning you. But look, it isn't like you have loads of stuff to move. It won't be that big of a hassle to get all your shit over there."

"Fine. We'll check it out after dinner. I'm not agreeing to anything." Draco crossed his arms defensively and went for another chunk of bread.

Their dinner tasted so delicious, Harry made a mental note of the place so he could order takeaway another time. He really needed to stop judging by the cover.

The pair took the tube to Holborn and walked a short distance to Harry's old flat. Draco sauntered a few feet behind, taking in the scenery and location. He looked mildly impressed, as if excited to be out of a hotel and on his own, even if it _was _just at Harry's place.

"Well, here we are. Little Russell Street." Harry declared, motioning up towards the corner building. The building was made of sandy brick and looked clean. Draco approved of the brick. It had interesting, unusual two pane windows that protruded out the side in a triangular shape, and a small little balcony on the corner.

"Let's go up then, shall we?" Harry offered, leading Draco through a heavy blue door.

Harry wouldn't admit to Draco that he felt a little nervous. He hadn't been here since the split, for all he knew Ginny and the prat were up there creating another baby on top of the current one. He wished for the best and pushed Draco though the door of a miniscule lift.

"Damn, Potter, you weren't kidding when you said the place was small." Draco said disapprovingly, taking a look around the room.

"Yeah well, it's was kind of like playing 'house,' but it lost its appeal after a while. I couldn't imagine getting any more than three people in here at a time." Harry laughed, walking six feet to open the two foot tall refrigerator.

"Damn, nothing to drink." Harry said to himself, turning around to reach for a glass in the cupboard, settling on tap water.

The flat consisted of three rooms. The bathroom to the left of the front door was actually quite spacious, considering the size of the rest of the place, but didn't leave much room for playing. Not that Draco wanted to _play _in Harry's bathroom, but he wouldn't really have the option to if he had the urge. The bedroom on the right side of the "hallway" could barely fit a single bed, so it baffled Draco when he saw a large double squashed into the space. The walls were mostly bare, must have been where Ginny displayed her crap, and the only other thing besides a lamp was a large bookshelf near the small, square window.

After Draco figured he could do with staying at the place, he really didn't care at this point, he sashayed over to Harry and grabbed him from behind. "Really, Potter? Bringing me to your own home all alone, and not even trying to make a move? This won't do."

Draco didn't wait for a response and prodded his crotch onto Harry's butt, causing Harry to jerk a bit, but reacting to the come-on favorably.

Harry wriggled free from Draco's lithe body and said, "So I take it you're going to stay?"

"Why not." Draco smirked, leaning in towards Harry again so Harry had to hold himself against the tiny counter top in order not to fall. Draco breathed on Harry's mouth, gauging the dark haired man's emotions, and went in for the kiss when he figured Harry looked ready. Harry giggled nervously but kissed Malfoy back, wishing they were standing somewhere a little more comfortable though. The kitchen was so tiny, located in one of those triangle window areas, that Harry didn't even know how it managed to serve purpose as a kitchen at all.

Having enough, Harry led Draco over to the loveseat, the largest size couch that could possibly fit into the living room, and opted to make out with him there. "Ugh, Potter, I want you so bad."

: :: : :: :

_A/n: I'm super sick, so maybe I'll write another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I don't like this chapter, it's kinda dumb... Anyways, expect another chapter within the next couple of days. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Ha! So much for getting the chapter up way back when I thought I would. Sorry about that. Oh well! Life happens and we can't always get it all done... I've been so ridiculously busy lately, I'm going insane! :P_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Harry and Draco kissed for ages. In reality it had probably only been a few minutes, but to Harry it felt _much _longer. It seemed that Draco understood Harry's desire to take it relatively slow and didn't try to go further. He seemed satisfied with just sucking Harry's face and running their hands over each others bodies above the clothes - and definitely above the belt. Well, it was like they just skipped that area, because Draco didn't seem to have any issue with touching Harry's legs and butt, but he made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't go near the good stuff today.

Harry appreciated the fact that Draco seemed to respect Harry's decision, but his cock longed for a bit more action. He almost gave in to his wants and nearly ripped his own pants off, but half of him wasn't even in the mood. Why couldn't he just relax and enjoy the moment? He always had to over analyze every little thing and he never did let completely loose. Damn anxiety!

One of the worst parts about Harry's anxiety was that he _knew _exactly what was going on. He knew he was sitting there thinking about the specifics of his fucking nerves while Draco was probably giving him a hickey. He wished he could fully enjoy the experience, but instead his mind wandered to unnecessary thoughts like Draco's lips currently on his neck, and how they've now moved down to his collarbone, and how his hands felt _damn _good on his chest... Yeah, Draco sure had a way with his hands...now what to do with his _own_ hands was another story.Should he run them through Draco's hair? Should he go for the trousers button? Keep them on Draco's arms? It was exhausting. He supposed it was nice to realize exactly what was happening at all minutes of the day, but he wished he could find a way to notice all of that while letting go.

Oh well. As Draco's digits went under Harry's shirt and he started to rub them over Harry's abdomen, he heard Draco's mobile ring.

"Damn." Draco muttered, pulling his hands out from under the shirt. Harry was momentarily relieved. He grabbed the chance to move away from Draco and sat up crossing his arms, indicating that the session was definitely over. For the moment.

"Hello?" Draco said into the phone, fumbling a bit when trying to open it, giving Harry an amused look of annoyance. "Yes, I have it all sorted out. No, no, don't worry about it. It's fine. Really."

Harry couldn't hear who Draco was talking to, but he assumed it was Blaise considering he only had three telephone numbers and he was pretty sure Seamus wasn't about to call for a chat.

"Well, I hate to tell you this but you're interrupting something very important." Draco laughed. Harry was glad that Draco didn't give details to what he actually interrupted. "I'm at Potter's. Fuck you!" Shit. Harry didn't even want to know what Blaise was saying. Harry stood up from the sofa and moseyed over to the kitchen. He didn't want to make Draco feel uncomfortable by eavesdropping. Not that he could hear anything anyway, but it was the courtesy nonetheless. Besides, he didn't want Draco to try and pick up where they left off as soon as he hung up.

He couldn't understand why he didn't want to participate in any romantic action today. Ever since the other day when they nearly took their pants off, Harry had been as horny as a virgin on her wedding day. So why, when the opportunity had clearly presented itself, didn't he want to get hot and heavy with a good looking bloke in an empty flat?

Taking the chance during the intermission to use the loo, Harry also washed his face, not bothering to dry it. Standing with water droplets trickling down his cheek, he examined his face in the mirror. Yeah he knew he was attractive, not in a conceited way, but he was well aware of his good genes. He hoped Malfoy wasn't just after him for his body. He wanted Draco to like him for him. But he'd never know unless he took a chance. He had to go back out there and let loose. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea for the moment. Finding a sudden burst of courage, Harry swept open the bathroom door and marched back over to Malfoy. And damn, he was still on the phone. So much for his momentum.

He leaned casually against the window, looking down onto the street. He did this frequently while living here with Ginny, but he never really noticed it the same way. Before he'd stare blankly out the window trying to block out anything 'Ginny,' but now he was just killing time. He saw the Pizza Express down the street bustling with folks of all ages, women carrying take-away out the door and a girl begin to laugh when the boy with her tripped and nearly fell flat on his face. Harry cracked a smile, reminded of Ron's clumsy feet.

"Okay, Blaise, I've gotta go. I've kept him far too-" Pause. "– no! Oh, shut it you fucking wanker." Draco trying to hang up with Blaise was an amusing sight. He looked purely determined to end this conversation, waving his hand in the air silently saying 'get on with it.' Harry stifled a laugh and grinned at Draco. "Look, Potter's waitin'. And he looks damn good so I'm hanging up. I'll hear from you later, all right?" And with that he slammed the phone closed and threw it onto the floor hastily. "Jesus Christ, I thought he'd never shut up."

Harry didn't move from his position against the window. Chuckling, he asked what Blaise had to say.

"Nothing important. He wanted to know if I've figured out the living situation. We must have mentioned something about the room the other day. Must have put two and two together. It doesn't matter." Draco smirked and stood up from the couch, inching closer to Harry.

"That's nice that he's concerned." Harry said awkwardly, trying to stray the conversation in a more mood ruining direction. He had definitely lost his ambition and went back to feeling extremely shy and self conscious.

"Sure." Draco shrugged, almost next to Harry. Damn, he moved agonizingly slow!

"So, you think I look good?" Harry asked modestly, not even realizing what was coming out of his mouth. What was he thinking flirting with the guy he _liked_? It was outrageous!

"Oh yeah." Draco grinned and reached his arms out, pulling Harry away from the window.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, looking down and away from Draco nervously.

"I've always thought you looked good. But I won't bother mentioning your wardrobe, that doesn't have anything to do with the face or body. Although...you've always managed to pull off even the most grotesque of clothing. But, you look very sexy right now." Draco laughed, trying to look Harry in the eye. Just what he suspected. Draco only liked him for his face! Ugh, fuck him.

"Yeah...you too." Harry stuttered, his arm tingling a bit when Draco's hand brushed over it making their way towards his waist.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked coyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Harry answered, unsure of himself now. Had he _always _thought so? Or was he just copying Draco? It didn't matter either way, the world may never know. The world would never care. Actually, most people in the _Wizarding _worldprobably would care...but he wasn't about the think about that heart attack just yet.

"Good. Now come here." Draco demanded, pulling Harry by the waist bringing their lips together.

Harry immediately flipped a switch and embraced the moment. He couldn't deny himself Draco's soft lips any more. They were wonderful and he knew it. He let out at tiny little moan and could feel Draco smile, pulling him even closer – which was apparently possible. Suddenly, Harry found himself turning Draco around, switching places and pushing him up against the wall. He wasn't about to let Malfoy do all the fun stuff. He didn't really enjoy being submissive, although it had been fun for a few minutes.

Just because Draco had known he was gay a bit longer than Harry, didn't mean Harry was a complete moron in the romance department. Sure, he was a bit slow on the uptake, but he knew how to take charge when he wanted to. And right now, he definitely wanted to. He wanted to take charge with the making out at least... He still wasn't quite sure about the whole _sex _thing.

Draco obviously really enjoyed this side of Harry. He moved his face away for a split second to take a deep breath, but instantly reconnected his mouth with Harry's. Harry pushed his groin into Draco's and felt him recoil a bit in shock, but not a second later was rubbing himself against Harry's crotch, digging his hands into Harry's back. If Harry didn't stop now, there was no turning back. His body ached for more, but for some reason he kept telling himself "not now."

Fortunately for him, not necessarily for Draco, Harry's phone began to ring. Gosh, they were popular today! Harry groaned loudly and reluctantly pulled away from Draco who was breathing heavily, frowning at Harry's pocket.

"What!" Harry snapped into to phone, not even bothering to see who called.

"Jesus mate, that's no way to answer the phone!" Ron's amused voice rang out. Really? What the hell did he need _now_?

"Oh, sorry Ron, didn't realize it was you." Harry shrugged, not in the right state of mind to talk right now. He should have ignored the call and let him leave a message. What the hell was he thinking?

Ron laughed, "Why are you out of breath? What, were you in the middle of shaggin' or something?" Ron chuckled, obviously joking and not aware of Harry's current state.

"Oh yeah. Just finished screwing a girl in the park. Run along sweetheart!" He pretended to say off to the side. "Now what do you want?" Harry laughed, making sure to laugh at Ron's joke instead of giving him reason to get suspicious.

"Oh right. I'm sure there is no need for this...but Hermione's insisted I ask. We're going away for two nights to visit her parents, and she wants to know if you've remembered your key so we can lock the door. Because she knows you don't have your wand." Ron asked, drawling on in a condescending tone, obviously aware that Harry had his key.

"Oh no! Hold off on your getaway! I'll be locked out! I'll be right home to fetch it. Jeez, tell Hermione that of course I have my key. I _always _have my key." Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, stepping away from Draco to plop down on the couch. Another moment ruined.

Draco looked supremely disappointed. He didn't join Harry on the couch, opting to scour the refrigerator in hopes of something good. He wasn't going to find anything!

"Yep, that's what _I _told her. But she wouldn't have that. 'Ron, I'm sure you know what you're talking about! But ask him, please! Just in case this one time he's forgotten.' Give me a break!" Ron chuckled, doing a horrible impression of Hermione.

"As if I couldn't figure out how to break in anyway. It's not exactly a quality lock." Harry laughed, glancing towards Draco who was examining the cupboards with distaste.

"Exactly! Anyways, this is a spur of the moment thing, and Hermione wants to get going. I'll see you in a couple days, hopefully I make it out alive. Later, Harry." Ron said, sounding a little distant.

Draco pulled a glass out of the cupboard and held it up the light, reading the bottom to check where it was made. "Hmm...made in Italy..." He said to himself, oblivious to Harry having hung up.

"You won't find anything too valuable in there." Harry threw out, leaning lazily back on the couch putting his hands behind his head.

"Damn." Draco muttered, shutting the cupboard. "Well, that was a convenient call."

"Not really." Harry shrugged. However true that statement may be, he was half glad for the interruption.

"So what did the weasel want?" Draco asked, walking over to the couch, pushing Harry's legs aside to sit at his feet. Harry had to admit he felt surprisingly comfortable. As many times the two had been awkwardly disrupted today or as many times as Harry had stopped them, he didn't feel like their relationship had been strained. Not that they were in a _relationship_, but he knew that it could have turned extremely uncomfortable by now. Jesus Christ, he really needed to get a grip.

"Nothing. Just telling me I'm going to have the place to myself for two nights." He shrugged, suddenly aware of the possibilities.

"Great, let's throw a party." Draco said, completely serious, apparently on a different wavelength.

"Umm...no." Harry didn't even want to consider that option, and kicked Draco playfully on the thigh.

"Fine." Draco pouted, crossing his arms.

This was going to be nice. If he could ever just get over himself, he could see himself and Draco having a really great time together. But for now, he had to go home. He couldn't stay all evening knowing what was bound to happen.

Draco pouted at first when Harry declared he was leaving, but naturally by the third time they had kissed goodbye he was calling him a tease and shoving him out the door, pretending to be angry.

Harry could deal with that he supposed.

-00000000-

_A/n: Sorry for the ridiculous wait! I really am. I'm not entirely satisfied with this bit, but I kinda don't care at the moment. hahah. I had half of it written a few weeks ago and couldn't bother to rewrite it today, although I didn't have quite the same feeling for the way I wanted to take it. Anyways...I **promise **you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next update. :D_

_Can't wait to get deeper into it and write some drama!_

_much love!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Sorry I haven't been writing much! I've been dating! And I think I'm falling in love. Or something. Maybe. It's a really unusual feeling...kind of scares me! Anyways...I've also just moved, and its very hard to get the house thrown together. It's a long story that isn't important...but overall it's a very stressful time for me! Gotta put my own sanity over writing stories! :P_

_So, sorry again for the delays. Hope you still like it! :D_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

As soon as Harry entered his home he slammed the door behind him and flung his shoes off across the room. He listened patiently for any signs of life in the house, and after confirming with himself that Ron and Hermione were indeed gone, he let out a loud, obnoxious groan. What was the matter with him?

He was acting like such a girl. Why did he have to have some sort of relationship status established with Malfoy in order to have a little fun? His body _clearly_ wanted to pursue Draco Malfoy, but his conscious wasn't exactly keen on the whole 'hit it and quit it' thing. Because that's what he thought would more than likely happen. As soon as Malfoy got what he wanted out of Harry's body, he'd vanish from his life and he'd go back to living off his daddy's money in the Wizarding world. He'd realize he hated the Muggle life and go back to expensive wand flicking as soon as possible. But of course, that wasn't a confirmed fact. Just a paranoid theory.

Damn, Harry really needed to stop feeling so insecure. There was always the possibility that Draco wanted just as much out of this as Harry. Sure, it would have to be a very, _very _complicated sort of relationship, but they could probably make it work. Somehow. And it would have to be a very irritatingly _secret_ relationship, but he would risk it!

Fuck, he had to know what Malfoy wanted. He wasn't going to blatantly ask him "what do you want," but somehow he needed to get his point across.

And who was he fooling when he thought his old apartment wasn't tainted? There was no way he would have felt good having sex with another man, with _Malfoy, _in the places he used to have sex with Ginny. It just seemed _gross._

He contemplated calling Malfoy immediately, but hesitated once he had his hand on the phone. He didn't know what he planned on saying yet, but it didn't matter. He fantasized about hearing Malfoy's sexy, yet condescending voice pricking him on calling after he had just left and instantly changed his mind. No. He couldn't call him now. Chickening out, he opted to call tomorrow instead. And when he did, Malfoy was going to come over here.

They were _not _going to have sex in Harry's old flat, and Ron and Hermione would never, _ever _know. This seemed like a perfect, opportune time to shag Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were gone for two more days apparently, and if they didn't do it this weekend, they'd never get a chance! Because he sure as hell wasn't going to succumb to the old flat. And it just seemed ludicrous to rent a hotel room just for sex...and obviously the parks were out of the question! Nope. It would have to be in his own bed.

Lost in his absurd thoughts, he jumped when he heard a little buzzing sound. He followed the noise and noticed his mobile lighting up on the counter top. A text message? Weird.

"_Look what I've figured out!" _It was from Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy wasn't as dumb as he looked - when it came to Muggle living that is. He was actually quite impressed with the text message. He rarely ever received them, let alone sent them out, and he was surprised Draco even knew what the hell a text message was.

He didn't know whether or not he wanted to respond. But knowing Malfoy, he'd blow up Harry's mobile with more and more messages until Harry caved in. But he didn't really feel like getting into a typed conversation with Malfoy right now. He just knew he'd end up saying something stupid and send it before it was too late. But actually, maybe this was a good idea! He'd be able to over analyze what he wanted to say and send the message at his leisure!

"_Congrats. I'm impressed! You're learning fast." _He didn't want to sound too enthusiastic. He didn't know how he wanted to come off, but he definitely didn't want Malfoy to know he wanted to sleep with him. Yet. Plus, he wasn't sure how good Malfoy was at picking up on subtleties in ten words or less. One wrong word, and Malfoy could figure out everything!

Bloody hell, Harry had gone insane. He was only exchanging text messages with the man for crying out loud! This was not the end of the world. He put a stop to that years ago.

He assumed Malfoy would take a little while to respond, if he planned on saying anything back at all, only because he was still an amateur with technology. He didn't want to sit by his mobile eagerly and expectantly, so he haphazardly threw it five feet away. Close enough that he would hear and see it go off, but far enough away that he couldn't just pick it up and check it every ten seconds to see if he'd missed anything while he blinked. He'd actually have to move a bit from his position on the couch in order to read any further messages.

Flipping through the channels, he settled on a cooking show. Just interesting enough to keep his attention and mind off Malfoy, but dull enough that he wouldn't get too immersed in the screen and miss the potential message. Although, this woman _was _making a dessert. Which nearly trumped Malfoy. He missed the name of the dish, however it looked marvelous. He might just have to do some experimental baking instead of watching television! It seemed a lot more productive. And tastier.

Nearly twenty minutes and one completed, televised lemon pie later, Harry received another message. So much for getting off the couch! He wondered whether Malfoy had stalled with the response or if it actually took him twenty minutes to figure it out again.

"_Fuck you, Potter. I can read a manual." _That was it? Darn. He was subconsciously hoping Malfoy would have admitted he wanted to see him naked, or tell him he had the best damn lips he'd ever kissed...but he supposed that was too much to wish for. Deciding he need not reply to Malfoy's message, he turned off the television and went to his room.

The flat was oddly quiet without his friends in the other bedroom. Not that he usually could hear them at this time of night, those two went to bed obnoxiously early, but just knowing he was alone made it eerie. This was the first night he'd spent alone since the split with Ginny. Before Harry had moved in with his best friends he had spent every night in bed with the woman. And obviously since he'd moved in here he'd slept in his bed _alone, _but the flat was never empty.

Sucking it up, he pushed the thought of calling Draco over to share his bed with him for the night to the far back of his mind. What a preposterous idea! He was a grown man. If he couldn't even spend _one _night alone without flipping out like a baby, then he deserved to be institutionalized.

-00000000-

At noon Harry started getting restless. He didn't work today, he didn't have any errands to run, and he couldn't call Malfoy yet. It was too early. He'd wait til two. Staring at his bedroom, he ran through options for ways to spend his day. And after rearranging the bedroom décor a bit, vacuuming the entire flat, showering twice, and cleaning the kitchen he got bored. Until he remembered the cooking show from last night. He had it! He'd go to the market, grab the goods, and experiment with cooking. And then he'd invite Malfoy over to eat with him. And then of course they'd fuck. If all went according to plan...

Once Harry remembered he didn't know how to make _anything _besides breakfast, he searched for the premade spaghetti sauce. He was sure he wouldn't botch the attempt to boil noodles and heat sauce from a jar. And then he could tell Malfoy he was eating genuine, cheap Muggle food. He'd probably get a kick out of it! Or refuse to eat it once he discovered it wasn't fit for a Malfoy.

So far he wasn't doing very well. He wanted to make a dessert, but as he dawdled through the aisles, he realized he probably should have planned a little better. He had no idea what sort of ingredients he needed. Therefore, he settled on a pie from the bakery. That would be good enough. Besides, once Harry finished with the shopping and arrived home he hardly felt like cooking at all anyway.

Harry opted to call Malfoy before he went ahead and made too much spaghetti. He didn't like left overs and he didn't want to waste.

"Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Getting lonely over there in your vacant flat?" Malfoy said tauntingly.

"Yes, I cried myself to sleep last night, I could hardly take it!" Harry rolled his eyes. The banter was half the fun of talking to Malfoy, although it did get a little exhausting sometimes.

"I can imagine. Your old flat here, however, is absolutely dreadful! How you ever managed living here in this closet is beyond me-" Malfoy started, but Harry cut him off. He could sense a rant coming on, and Harry didn't have the patience to listen right now.

"Come over. I'm making dinner." He simply stated.

"You want me to go back to Weasel and Granger's home? I don't think so. I remember last time."

"They're not here. You won't have to hide in a closet or wear a disguise or anything, I promise. You can roam the house as you wish. Now come over." This was supposed to be easy. He didn't want to have to twist Malfoy's arm, he just wanted to say _come over _and have him instantly oblige. It should have been a piece of cake.

There was a pause. And a sigh. Harry could tell by the silence that Malfoy was at least considering. "I don't know how to get there."

"Oh, for the love of God! I'll give you the address! But I want you to figure it out. I'm not coming to get you. There should be a map of the city in the bedroom somewhere, I didn't take it with me, it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Well, what if I can't figure it out?" Malfoy asked, feigning innocence.

"Then I'll never think of you the same again. I'll consider you a bloody moron and an incapable fool who shouldn't ever bother leaving the house or trying anything again." Harry laughed, picturing Malfoy's horrified face when he heard his gasping through the phone.

"And what if I lose the map?" Seriously, why did he insist on making this a federal case?

"Well, then I guess you'll have to talk to strangers and ask for directions!" Harry was getting impatient. He wanted to start boiling the water so it'd be ready in time. "Worst case scenario, if for some reason you can't call me, and all other means of finding the place are lost, then you'll just have to apparate! I won't tell!"

"Nope. I'm not giving up that easy. Give me the fucking address."

Harry figured Malfoy would arrive within the hour. He left the door unlocked just in case he happened to be in the loo or momentarily deaf and could not hear the knock. Malfoy could let himself in.

Approximately forty five minutes later, Harry heard a small, hesitant knock at the door. Even though he knew damn well it was Malfoy, he wanted to be sure. Peering through the peep hole on the door, he saw Malfoy dressed to kill in a black jacket, staring uncomfortably at his feet and hands in pockets.

As silently as possible, Harry scurried off to the kitchen and yelled "who is it?"

"You know exactly who it is, Potter! Unless you've invited your entire Gryffindor class and are expecting others, then open the damn door." Malfoy sneered, although stifling a chuckle.

Harry let out a hearty laugh and told him to come in, that the door was open. Malfoy barged through the barricade and immediately flung his shoes off. "Now, let me get a decent look at the place."

Harry didn't run over to hug Malfoy or anything, he didn't know where they stood. He was still his old enemy for crying out loud, the friendship thing still had a lot of kinks to work out. Malfoy looked curiously around the room, and with a shrug he sauntered over to the stool next to Harry.

"Not too terrible. A huge improvement over your last residence, I should say! Although, this is not your place of course. So who knows what sort of rubbish you would choose to live in next." Malfoy said this with a laugh, and Harry could see in his eyes that he didn't really mean what he was saying.

"Yeah, next time I'll try to choose one with a single toilet in the hall shared by all the tenants on the floor of the building! I'd probably get out of cleaning it." Harry laughed, trying to imagine the horror of sharing a bathroom with strangers.

"You'd probably like that."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to check on the spaghetti. Deciding it was done, he pulled the pot off the stove and went to drain the water.

"And so prompt with the meal!" Draco said, eagerly trying to get a glimpse of what Harry was doing. Harry pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, and set it on top of the counter to cool. Wasn't even burnt or anything!

"Voila, dinner is served." Harry chuckled, setting a plate down in front of Draco.

"Did you slave over this all day?" Draco asked, twirling the spaghetti around his fork.

"Took me hours!" Harry laughed and took a bite. "No, it isn't even homemade. You're eating Muggle food. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Really? I've always wanted to try this type of crap! Not half bad." He shrugged, although examining his food quite closely.

"I promise I didn't poison this batch."

Harry mentioned he had dessert prepared for a little later and offered to sit on the sofa while the dinner digested. Malfoy followed suit and sat down next to Harry, close enough to kiss. And they did. Immediately.

Harry embraced this moment and really felt the man's lips. Which were phenomenal. He really liked the passionate, slightly aggressive way Draco kissed, so much unlike Ginny who was soft and gentle – as if she was scared to be too rough. Harry deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, as Malfoy pulled Harry closer by the waist. Malfoy moaned a bit, and Harry bit his bottom lip, pulling it towards himself making Malfoy run his hands over Harry's back a bit harder in approval. Harry could get used to this.

He couldn't believe how the tables had turned and he now thoroughly enjoyed snogging with Draco Malfoy. He wondered when he would wake up from his dream.

Malfoy ran his hand lightly over the front of Harry's jeans. Harry twitched a bit at the sensation, but he definitely wouldn't oppose Draco's touch tonight. He knew he was ready. He knew he wanted it bad, he couldn't deny it any longer. Draco felt Harry's arousal through the pants, and lightly gripped his cock, getting a feel for the length and size. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco's face, and he seemed clearly impressed.

Unzipping Harry's jeans, Draco looked into his eyes and grinned. Harry didn't know what Malfoy had up his sleeve, but he could hardly stand the anticipation. Lifting his bottom from the couch a bit, Harry helped Draco pull his pants off. Underwear included.

Here he was. His bottom half completely exposed and erect, visible for just one person. One person being his mortal enemy. A male. And he was doing this willingly! Harry decided to try and forget the self-consciousness for a minute and enjoy this experience. It was going rather lovely so far!

Draco ran his fingers over Harry's cock a few times and didn't neglect the balls. Harry couldn't concentrate on much, but he wanted to feel Draco's cock as well. Harry reached his hand to Draco's trousers and found the erection in no time at all. He wasted no time in unbuttoning the pants, and Draco didn't even try to take it slow. He whipped his own pants off seconds after, and now they were both exposed. Harry found it a little silly that they both still had their shirts on, but he supposed that was quite all right.

Harry got a good look at Draco's crotch before he felt it. He wasn't surprised to see that Draco's pubic hair was indeed tamed to stubble, which looked like it was just growing back in, and that his dick was quite nice. He wasn't sure if once he saw the actual cock if he'd feel repulsed or change his mind, but instead he felt even more turned on and leaned in for another kiss. Malfoy pulled away quickly, and slid off the couch onto the carpeting. Oh shit.

Harry caught Draco's eye and boy, did he look mischievous. Harry knew what was coming, and he didn't know what to expect from a male mouth. He figured it would be great.

"Oh shit..." He said out loud. Draco laughed and looked at Harry's face.

"Do you mind?"

"No." Harry said breathlessly. He hadn't realized he wouldn't be able to speak normally! And was his voice even deeper than usual? Odd. It never got like that with Ginny.

"Good." And he lowered his head again, inching closer and closer to Harry's crotch. Draco placed a trail of kisses down Harry's abdomen, resting his hands on both of Harry's inner thighs. Harry suddenly felt self conscious about his leg hair, but then realized that he was a man and _should _have leg hair! It tickled a bit as Draco's fingertips grazed his thighs, but damn did it feel good. Harry could feel his cock hardening a bit more, and knew that it was leaking slightly.

Draco grabbed him with his right hand and put his cock into his mouth. Holy shit. Harry leaned back and set his top priority on enjoying the experience completely. It didn't seem to be too difficult at the moment. Draco was clearly good at this. When his tongue swirled around the head, Harry decided he never wanted a blow job from a woman ever again. They just didn't do it properly! At this rate, he'd have Harry coming in mere minutes. He just hoped he_ looked_ like he was enjoying himself as much as he really was. He didn't want Draco to think he didn't like it!

"Fuck!" Harry didn't stand a chance. This was too much to handle. He couldn't last. He warned Draco that he was ready, expecting Malfoy to back off and let the mess be made, but instead swallowed the cum eagerly. Licking his lips afterward. Damn.

"Wow." Harry sighed, looking at Draco's bright red lips. "That was fantastic."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Draco smirked. Harry was shocked he didn't have a comment for how quickly he came. He was sightly embarrassed, but not terribly so. Harry definitely needed to kiss Draco after that. He leaned over to catch Draco's mouth, pulling back a bit when realizing he tasted a little weird. Ugh, like his own dick! Did he want to taste himself? Eh, that was fine. It was actually kind of hot.

Harry let his hands roam down lower towards Draco's abdomen, but suddenly an annoying beeping was heard from the kitchen. Fuck, the pie. He forgot he had put it in the oven to warm. Damn perfect timing.

"Shit, I have to get the pie." Harry groaned, pulling away from Malfoy and stepping away from the couch. Draco looked supremely disappointed.

"Why!" he whined.

"It'll burn!" He said, shutting off the obnoxious buzzer. Harry pulled the pie out of the oven and placed it atop the stove. He noticed a light blinking on his mobile on the counter and opted to read it.

"_Change of plans, we're coming back tonight." _It was from Ron. Seriously? Tonight? He looked at the time he sent the message, nearly an hour ago.

"Fuck! They're coming home tonight!" He said out loud.

"Really? That means I need to leave then, right?" Draco said shaking his head, already putting his trousers back on.

"They could be back any minute. I haven't any idea. Shit. This is just lovely." Harry rubbed his temples and checked out the kitchen. He'd already cleaned up the mess from the dinner, so the evidence of two people eating was gone. Thank God for that.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back."

-00000000000-

_A/n: So I broke my finger last week... Who knew that breaking your middle finger could be so hindering on every day life! Especially challenging when trying to type. I probably would have had this out last week if it wasn't so painful to write the rest. Oh well! It's nearly healed...I think._

_Anyways, I've started another story because I couldn't resist. But I won't be forgetting about this one...I just want a variety. I might post it this week. Harry finds a Muggle pornography film starring a very familiar blond. Could get silly!_

_Until next time!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: You all are lovely! Thank you again and again for the support and encouragement!_

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Just when he thought the night couldn't have been more perfect for a sex romp, Ron and Hermione had to spoil it by coming back. Even though he probably would have been able to swing it, they probably _wouldn't_ have showed up on the doorstep in the middle of the scene, he just didn't want to rush it. What if he really enjoyed it? What if it took hours? Harry didn't want his first gay sex incident to have any interruptions or incentives to hurry through and get it over with. He wanted to take it all in, remember every moment...he wanted it to be somewhat special! Damn, how did he not see how gay he was before?

Harry had a sudden feeling of déjà vu once he and Malfoy started the walk. It was just like the last time they had to hastily leave Harry's flat. Sure, they were going to an entirely different destination all together, but the circumstances were exactly the same. Harry really wished he was drunk right about now so he could handle this.

"I can't believe they had to ruin that." Harry said, mostly to himself but did hope Malfoy replied.

"Your pie ruined it first." He stated dryly, sounding testy.

"Sure, but we could have resumed after that." Harry added, grinning.

"That's true. And by the way, who serves pie with spaghetti! They do not go together at all!" Malfoy asked incredulously, although laughing lightly.

"That's just how it happened." Harry shrugged. What did he care if the dessert wasn't _appropriate _for the dinner? They were two separates as far as he was concerned. But, he supposed he should have known better...for Malfoy's taste's sake.

"I actually wanted some though." Malfoy mentioned quietly, as though ashamed.

"I'll bring you some tomorrow." Harry promised, throwing a genuine smile at Malfoy.

The two were making great time on the walk back to Harry's old flat, but didn't seem to be in a hurry nonetheless. Harry sure wasn't at least. He wished they could have taken the long way, but he didn't want Draco to get confused. Besides, his legs were rather tired and sluggish now that he thought about it.

"I'm shocked you let me give you a blow job." Draco said nonchalantly, as a matter of fact. So they were going to talk about this now? Harry wasn't sure he wanted this to turn into an actual conversation. He liked the idea of it all just happening naturally. But, he supposed all good relationships need strong communication. Something Harry was never very good at.

"It was nice." Harry didn't know how to respond to that. Did Malfoy expect some sort of speech? Sure, he'd been extremely reluctant to speed up the process of whatever they had going on until now, but it wasn't exactly an earth shattering milestone. All he did was let his guard down, pull his pants down, and accept the fact that he wanted sex. It was only natural to turn out this way eventually. Gosh, that was weird. He never in a thousand years anticipated having an attraction for Draco fucking Malfoy and thinking that _of course _they'd ultimately end up shagging. How bizarre.

"Mmhmm..." Draco mused. Harry felt bad that he hadn't reciprocated the favor, but he couldn't have just let the pie ruin! Plus, he wasn't sure he felt ready to suck another mans dick. He needed to take this one step at a time. Maybe it was good they didn't have sex tonight. Gosh, he didn't know what the hell he wanted! He changed his mind every thirty seconds, constantly contradicted himself and knew he was a major hypocrite. Oh well.

"Can you imagine the look on Weasley's face if he walked into a scene like that?" Malfoy continued, starting to crack up as he imagined the possibility. Harry couldn't help but stare as Malfoy threw his head back in genuine amusement, a sight not as rare as it once was, but the novelty still hadn't worn off. His smiling eyes just looked so damn good.

"Oh gross, that would be a nightmare!" Harry shook his head, not even wanting to go there.

"I mean, it wouldn't have been as bad if we would have been in your bedroom, at least we would have heard a bit of a warning when they came in the flat... But considering we were sitting in plain sight. That would have been disastrous!"

Harry rubbed his face, stressing out over nothing. "I don't even want to imagine. If he didn't realize you were actually in his house once before, I bet he'd put it together this time. No doubt."

Draco shook his head, snickering. The two did seem to have a good time together. But Harry suddenly realized they didn't know _anything _about each other. Nothing recent anyway. Harry still knew Draco the person as the Malfoy from Hogwarts who just happened to be damn fine in his current age. He wanted to talk to Malfoy and decide if his personality was worthy of his good looks. He seemed fine when they were together, but if he really thought about it, they didn't talk about anything real. That was about to change! If Harry had any say in this.

As they arrived at the flat, Harry decided he didn't want to go up. He felt awkward after the recent events and now just wanted to go home and dwell. That was reasonable, right? But he sure as hell wanted to kiss him goodbye.

"You coming inside?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head up towards the window.

"No, I think I'm going to go back and finish cleaning up the mess." Harry declined lamely. He didn't want to admit outright the real reasoning for deciding to go, but he had to say something!

"Okay." Malfoy simply said, with a disappointed shrug. Great, now Harry felt bad. And he really did want to go up there. He really did. But somehow he just knew he couldn't.

Harry threw his arms around Malfoy and hugged him tightly, and leaned his face in for a kiss. Malfoy withdrew from the hug rapidly but let his lips linger a little longer on Harry's. He kept his eyes shut as he drew away, but Harry could see the slightest trace of a smile pasted on his mouth.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow and bring you some pie." Harry declared softly.

"Okay." Malfoy answered breathlessly. He smiled one last, heart melting grin and backtracked into the doorway. Harry didn't even know what just happened. It almost felt like Malfoy was upset that Harry decided not to go inside. Like he was disappointed and let down. But who could even tell with that guy though.

-00000-

As Harry dawdled back to his own home, he stopped and got a coffee. He didn't even care if the caffeine kept him up all night tossing and turning, he almost wanted that to happen. As he walked through the entrance to his building, he ran into Ron and Hermione entering at the same time.

"Hey mate, just getting back?" Ron called out, clapping his friend on the back. After Hermione got the door open, she threw herself into a hug with Harry. It felt like ages since they'd done that.

"Yeah, just went out for a walk." He explained, holding up his coffee for proof.

"Were you cooking?" Hermione asked, sticking her nose in the air as if getting a big whiff of some fragrant aroma. He couldn't smell anything.

"Uhh...yeah. I made a pie. And some spaghetti." He mentioned nonchalantly. He hoped they didn't ask too many more questions.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed distractedly, hanging her coat up in the closet. Harry looked over at Ron, his eyes growing wide as he picked up a jacket from the couch. Draco's jacket.

"Whose coat is this?" He asked curiously, holding it up for all to see.

"Mine." Harry replied quickly.

Ron glanced at the coat questioningly and shrugged. "Hmm, never saw it before. It's kinda queer looking, don't ya think?" he laughed, teasing Harry.

Harry couldn't fuck this up. He had to play it cool. There was no way they could find out it wasn't his own jacket. "Is it? I never really wore it before."

"Looks like something Malfoy would wear." Ron laughed, examining the coat thoroughly. Harry could feel his face growing redder and redder, unsure if he'd be able to keep it together. As long as there wasn't a name stitched into the lining, he'd be all right.

As Hermione shlepped around in the kitchen, Ron threw the coat back down on the sofa. He prayed to God he was done with that nonsense.

"Why Malfoy?" Hermione said, joining in the discussion. "Harry, mind if I try a piece of this?" She asked, motioning towards the pie.

"Go ahead." He nodded, smiling. "Its just from the bakery though."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed, as if she really had hoped Harry baked it himself, but cut into it nonetheless. "I don't know, can't you see Malfoy wearing something like that?" Ron said, picking up the coat again and putting it on!

Oh gosh, Harry did not want Ron to put the coat on. He bet it smelled like Malfoy. Ron would probably recognize the scent and hurl it off of himself in disgust, outraged when he discovered he'd worn Malfoy germs. And then go into a long spiel as to why Malfoy's jacket was in the house. And why Malfoy had been in the house in the first place, and then all hell would break loose.

Harry did have to laugh though. Ron looked absolutely ridiculous in the jacket. It didn't fit him at all. The arms were much too tight since Draco was a beanpole, and Ron was definitely quite fit. He could hardly put his arms all the way down, and there was not a chance in hell he'd be able to lift them over his head.

Ron strutted around the room, imitating the way Malfoy carried himself in school. "I'm a Malfoy, wait until my father hears about this!" He said doing a fine impression. He even had the appropriate scowl plastered on his face. Harry burst out laughing knowing that Malfoy looked nothing like that now. Well maybe that was a little farfetched, he hadn't changed _that _much, but he definitely didn't pull that line anymore. He stopped laughing however once he began picturing Draco's face if he knew what Ron was doing. Now it didn't feel right mocking him. Not after the way he felt about him currently. But he had to put up an act. He couldn't just pretend as if he _liked _Malfoy after all they'd been through! For all Ron and Hermione knew, he was still an enemy. And even though they'd been out of school for ages, haven't had any run ins with Malfoy in ages, and haven't had any reason to dislike him in ages, nothing had changed.

"Oh for god's sake, Ron, take that off. You look ridiculous." Hermione shook her head, although giggling a bit at the memory of Draco. Harry definitely thanked Hermione silently, grateful that she could talk some sense into Ron.

"Fine!" He complained, struggling to remove the jacket. "You're no fun. I don't know how you wear this thing, Harry. I felt gayer as soon as I put it on." He chuckled, tossing the coat to Harry.

"Like I said, never really wear it." Harry shrugged, trying to sound indifferent. Harry hoped Ron didn't rip any of the seams, he didn't want to explain to Malfoy why that happened. But then again, he was a wizard and could fix that problem instantly. Sometimes he forgot.

"How was the visit?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Harry really did love his friends. They were the best he could ever hope for. He just wished he didn't have to keep this secret from them. He wanted to discuss it with them, ask for advice, tell them all about what Malfoy did that was so cute... But he couldn't do any of that. Not until he'd told them he was gay. Not until he told them about Malfoy. Not until he truly admitted it himself.

Guess it would probably never happen!

-000000-

_A/n: Think this is shorter than usual...but this is where I wanted to end it! Trying to get the updates out more frequently. Hope I can keep up with my goals! I'm setting a lot for myself. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: I've posted my new story! That is really quite fun to write! Check it out, I think I like it even better than this one. For qualities sake. I think it's written a little better...but what do I know? It came a bit easier to me, probably because I wrote it in first person...but you guys will have to be the judges. I'm babbling. _

_And thank you countless times for the support. Makes me so so happy. :D_

_blah blah blah...hope you enjoy. Always_

**Chapter Twenty:**

Ron and Hermione always woke up well before Harry. He could have slept all bloody day if they let him or if he didn't have to work. Hell, he'd probably sleep through work too if he could get away with it. It wasn't like his room didn't blast light through the window either, it was blindingly bright in the morning! As if his shades didn't do diddlysquat. Sunday mornings were the worst, too. Harry fully embraced the "day of rest" idea, and sometimes didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas.

It was almost half twelve by the time Harry rolled out of bed. And he was even reluctant to do so then. The three had stayed up rather late drinking lightly and reminiscing about their happy memories, but not nearly late enough for the night to require eleven hours of sleep. That was probably why he still felt tired! Oversleeping sometimes had that effect on the body.

"'Bout time you got up!" Ron laughed, shaking his head as Harry bumbled into the kitchen. "How do you do it?" He asked, seriously puzzled with Harry's sleep schedule.

"Years of practice." He grunted, shrugging his shoulders. He knew exactly what Ron was talking about without having to clarify the meaning of the question. "No alarm clock either."

Hermione then burst into the flat, fumbling with an armful of grocery bags. "A little help, please?" She demanded, exasperated from carrying the heavy load. She dropped a loaf of bread and a few other things, thankful they weren't delicate items, and let one of the boys pick them up. Harry rushed promptly to her side, taking most of the weight off her arms. "Thank you!" She smiled breathlessly.

"What did ya get?" Ron asked, oblivious to Hermione's struggle. She glared at him and he realized he probably could have at least waited until she dropped the groceries onto the counter before badgering her. She ignored him and threw her four bags onto the counter then rushed off to use the toilet.

Ron decided to take this opportunity to help put away the groceries as they brought them in, that way he could see the purchases for himself. As Ron opened the refrigerator to put away the milk, Harry's mobile starting to ring, which was set down on the counter.

"Harry, your phone is ringing!" Ron stated, pointing out the obvious.

Harry was busy gathering the groceries that had fallen onto the floor by the front door. "See who it is." He answered absently. Not realizing what he had just done.

Ron glanced over his shoulder to see what the flashing screen declared. "It's Draco Malfoy." He informed, turning back to the where the food was. Suddenly realization struck and Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Harry, _why _is Draco Malfoy calling your personal mobile phone?" He asked slowly.

Harry dropped everything in his hands in shock and figured he might as well drop his jaw as well while he was at it. It was the only reaction he could think appropriate. "_What_?" He asked, feigning bewilderment.

"I said, why the bloody hell is Malfoy calling?" Ron asked again, with more concern.

Hermione returned just in time from the bathroom. "What's going on?" She asked, clearly recognizing the change of tone in the room.

"Malfoy's calling Harry on the phone right now." Ron announced, cocking his head toward the mobile still ringing obnoxiously and vibrating all over the counter.

"_What_?" Hermione exclaimed, with kosher shock.

"Are you serious right now?" Harry asked, moving closer to his mobile, trying to look as perplexed as humanly possible. He grabbed the phone and held it up, staring incredulously at the screen in staged disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"Mate, you're the one with the bleeding number saved in your phone." Ron sighed, sitting down on a stool at the counter.

"Harry..." Hermione encouraged, trying to get him to confess to whatever it was he had been keeping from them.

"I have no idea why he's calling me." Harry started, trying to make up an excuse in his head before he spoke and regretted his words.

"Yeah, but why does he have your number in the first place?" Ron demanded, sounding half amused and partially furious.

"I don't know! I probably exchanged with him back when I ran into him in the tube station." Harry shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn't a big deal. And it wasn't! Not to him at least. This really wasn't an ideal way for his friends to find out about Malfoy sticking around in his life, but they didn't know everything. Yet. And they wouldn't! Unless they happened to guess...and he didn't think they would get that far today.

"That makes sense." Hermione mused, but Harry could tell she didn't really buy it. "But why would he be calling you now?"

"Maybe he needs directions!" Ron supplied, eager to view the situation as a mystery.

At least the phone quit ringing, Harry thought. But he did notice a new voice message. "Did he leave a message?" Hermione said, reading Harry's mind. Damn her!

"No." Harry lied. Apparently _way _too obviously also, for Ron busted him right away.

"He did! Now listen to it!"

Harry couldn't just _not _listen to it when they clearly could tell he did in fact leave a message. He obliged reluctantly, and pressed the phone up to his ear. He dreaded the oncoming voice.

"_Potter, I've left my jacket at your flat. Bring it with the pie when you come over._" And that was all. He could easily twist that into something else.

"What does it say?" Hermione pressed, eager to hear the answer.

"He said he has a question for me. That was all." Harry shrugged, trying to sound believable.

"Can I hear it?" Ron asked, eying the phone held in Harry's hand. "C'mon, I haven't heard his snarly, ferret voice in ages!"

"No!" Harry said a little too quickly. Fuck.

"Why not?" Ron questioned, staring at Harry suspiciously.

"That isn't what he said. Is it, Harry?" Hermione always fucking knew!

"That's exactly what he said. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry tried to push his way though and exit the kitchen, but he was blocked by both Ron and Hermione standing on the other side.

"No. You're hiding something!" Ron glared, crossing his arms. "Why won't you be honest with us?"

"Harry, it can't be that big of a deal, whatever it is." Hermione said, trying to sound helpful and nice. Harry knew she would be much more understanding than Ron about the whole situation, and he really _did _want to tell her, but he didn't know how to go about any of it. He considered playing them both the message, and running out of the flat while they listened and deciphered Malfoy's tone of voice. That wouldn't work. They'd see him leave and try to stop him. But duh! He could just apparate away _now_! Before they asked anymore questions! He could just cowardly disappear in the middle of a conversation.

No. He was _not _a coward. He was a bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud. He defeated a three headed dog, a basilisk, dementors by the dozen, and Ginny Weasley's pants. He was the savior of the Wizarding World! No. If he could conquer all of that and more plus live to tell the tales, he could tell his friends that he'd been fraternizing with the enemy. Well...former enemy.

"Fine. I'll play it." Harry sighed, crossing his arms in defeat, not happy in the slightest. He set up the sound so they both could hear it at the same time.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other wide eyed, not knowing how to react. They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only twenty seconds. Hermione cleared her throat to speak first.

"Well. That's...interesting."

"You took Malfoy to your old flat?" Ron asked, incredulous.

"No, you fool. He brought Malfoy _here." _Hermione shook her head, staring at Harry skeptically.

"What!" Ron finally understood. "Malfoy sat in my house! And you mean...that jacket...it's not really yours?"

"Uhh...no." Harry didn't have the heart to continue blatantly lying to his friends. He could have tried to stray the facts in the wrong direction, but he figured he better just tell them straight up. Minus a few minor details involving cocks and lips.

"You mean I wore the ferret's damn coat!" Ron stood up, fuming. He walked five feet over to the couch and stared mutinously at the filthy jacket that no one bothered to move from last night.

"Appears that way, yeah." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well, then. That's great." Ron started to pace the room.

"So...why was Malfoy here?" Hermione asked, clearly not as disconcerted about the scenario as Ron but obviously very interested.

"We went out for a drink-"

"Hold on. You went out for drinks!" Ron continued. Harry knew that wasn't even a true fact of last night's itinerary, but he figured it happened before so it wasn't a huge lie.

"Yeah. Just a few. And we didn't go to Sylvie's if that's what you're worried about!" Harry laughed, knowing Ron well enough to think Malfoy could have tainted their bar just by walking through the door.

"Good. But, why the hell would you and Malfoy go for drinks? He's _Malfoy_!"

Harry shrugged, he honestly couldn't even remember why they started doing anything together in the first place. He knew he'd ran into Draco in the tube stations numerous times, tried to help him find his way...And then they'd gone for drinks. And then they became...friends? Harry didn't even know! But somewhere along the way Harry and Draco realized they were attracted to each other and started making out. Frequently. However, the excuse he planned on using happened so long ago, Harry wondered if they'd believe the Draco getting lost story for a second time.

"Saw him in the Underground again and he still didn't know how to get anywhere. He let me help him this time. Whoever he wanted to see wasn't home, so we just went for drinks instead. I don't know! It just sorta...happened." He shrugged again, hoping that sounded believable. And it was technically the truth. He just mixed up the days a bit.

Hermione took a moment to consider what Harry had just admitted. She seemed to fall for the story which was a huge relief, since she always knew everything.

"Who asked who to go?" Ron continued pressing questions. Harry knew this could turn into a long day. It was only one in the afternoon! But they were completely out of the loop, they had _a lot _of skepticism and concern. He figured he better just plop down on the sofa and let them ask away. It was the only choice he could really see. Plus, he secretly liked spilling his secrets and receiving shocked reactions to a certain degree. Even if he was still twisting the answers around.

"I asked him. He looked so crushed after his friend wasn't home-" Harry started.

"Who was he visitin'?" Ron needed to know.

"Uh..Zabini? I don't even know. But he looked so let down, I just wanted to help him! You know me..." Harry laughed nervously, hoping they understood what he was getting at.

"Yeah, you always want to do the right thing." Hermione smiled, thankfully catching his drift. "But I'm not sure he completely deserved help!"

"Look, he isn't the same Malfoy you once knew. He's changed." Harry said, tossing his head back and staring up at the white ceiling.

"He's_ changed_? You talked to him long enough to figure that out?" Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. Shit. He was going to fuck this all up if he didn't choose his words carefully. But he was a crap liar to begin with.

"Yeah! It was clear to see. He's not even living at home. He's abandoned everything." Harry didn't know how much to admit, but he figured that was okay.

"Jeez." Ron contemplated.

"And this all happened yesterday afternoon?" Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look and he then knew she didn't quite believe him. Damn she was good.

"Uh huh." Harry smiled.

"You weren't drunk last night when we got home!" Ron added, as if it all started making sense to him. As if he knew. Yeah right, Ron!

"I didn't say we got drunk. We just had a few beers around lunch time. Sobered up by then!" Harry laughed, starting to believe his own lie the more he told it. Although, he could tell his friends were starting to piece it together.

"Right. Guess that makes sense..." Ron considered very thoughtfully.

"So why did he come over here after then?" Hermione asked. Damn, he was hoping they'd have forgotten about that little detail.

"Oh, well I told him I had pie. He said he'd never had a Muggle pie from an ordinary bakery. Plus, we were fairly toasted and needed something substantial to eat."

"You didn't even eat any of the pie." Hermione pointed out.

"I know. That's when I got your message, Ron. I wasn't about to have Malfoy in the house when you two were on your way back! I didn't know what time you would get in, so I just took him back."

"Why'd you have to walk him back?" Did Ron need to know _every _fucking detail! For fuck's sake, give it a rest!

"What's with the third degree!" Harry laughed, trying to keep it cool. He didn't need to start overreacting right now. His friends only wanted to know what happened with Malfoy. He was sure they only demanded every detail was because they were indeed details about Draco Malfoy. Their former schoolmate bully. The former person to mutually berate. Harry's current adult crush. And that was putting it lightly.

"C'mon, mate! You don't understand! This is Malfoy we're talking about! You'd want to know too if one of us went gallivanting around to the pub with the bloody ponce."

"I know, I know-"

"And I can't believe you brought him to our flat! I mean, what if he'd stolen from us?" Ron continued, cutting Harry off.

"Ron, he was a spoiled rotten git. Not a thief!" Harry tried to give Draco the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah, but he could have! He could be a spy and just was trying to get informati-"

"Ron, seriously. You're mental. He isn't a spy! He doesn't know what he is. He's just an arrogant prick who got caught up in the wrong shit, didn't know any different, and now he's trying to figure out who he is. Alone. Without-" Harry started. He didn't even know what he was saying. He'd never even really thought about this before. He supposed he did trust what he was saying, it did make sense, but he didn't know why he was bothering telling his friends this. They wouldn't understand until they saw him. Until they talked to him. Civilly.

"You say it like you've been talking to him for weeks." Hermione deduced. "You gathered all of that just from spending one afternoon with him?"

"Yep." Harry said flatly, not bothering to elaborate. He didn't have to tell them anything else! He'd already said too much! Next thing they'd discover was that they were in some sort of secret almost to the sex stage affair. And they'd have skipped right over the fact that Harry was gay.

And then of course they'd realized that too. God damn.

"Look, I'm gonna call Malfoy back and take him his coat. I don't want to drag it out any longer." Harry said, half telling the truth. Of course he wanted to drag it out longer! He just didn't want them to think he _wanted _to see Malfoy again.

And this time he'd get to go up inside the flat.

-0000000000-

_A/n: Oooh, now they know! Kinda._


	21. Chapter 21

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Sorry for the _outrageously_ prolonged delay! It's been quite busy the last five months or so. I could go into detail, but it will just sound like a million excuses. Although they are all legitimate, I swear. But! I've dumped the boyfriend who basically took over my life so I should have more time to write again. I'm free! Hope I can get back into the same groove and continue to make you lovely readers happy. :D_

**Chapter Twenty–one: **

Bursting through the door of his old flat as if he owned the place, which Harry supposed he technically sort of did, he found Draco waiting for him on the sofa in anticipation. Harry had given Draco a heads up that he was on his way over, but did not give any indication as to why it had to be so urgent. And damn, he forgot the pie. Oh well, he'd just say Ron ate it all. Draco would believe that nonsense.

"Why so out of breath?" Draco stood up, appearing concerned. Harry could have sworn he felt himself falling for the worry as well.

"I'll explain everything." Harry panted, throwing the damned jacket over the back of a chair.

"Where's the pie?" The blonde demanded, examining Harry's empty hands. And damn Draco for noticing that fact immediately.

"Ron and Hermione ate it all." Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, hoping Draco would just drop that fact. "Well, mostly Ron."

Draco's face fell. He actually looked quite disappointed. "Bugger." He said quietly.

"I'll take you out for proper pie this week. Let you choose whichever flavor you like." Harry offered, seemingly saying the right thing. Draco's stormy eyes lit up again and Harry knew he was going to have to stick to his promise. It'd probably even turn out fun. He reckoned Draco would look absolutely adorable turning the whole outing into a federal case, carefully weighing out the pros and cons of each pie flavor before coming to a decision. And he supposed he'd end up with more than one flavor in the end. He could see it now...

"Now, what happened? Why are you so anxious?" Draco said, changing the subject to something even worse. But Harry supposed he'd have to talk about it sooner or later. That was one of the only reasons he even came over. That and the fact he wanted to rip Draco's pants off and ravage him below the belt.

"They know." Harry replied vaguely. He didn't know how to explain this.

Draco eyed him suspiciously, scrutinizing Harry's facial expression, trying to gauge what he was attempting to say. "_They _know what?"

"Ron and Hermione. They know about you." Harry paused, and Draco waited impatiently for him to continue. He couldn't read minds very well for crying out loud!

"Okay, enough with the mystery. Get on with it! _What _do they know about me?" Draco pressured, prodding Harry with his foot. The two sat on the sofa together at opposite ends, Harry looking nervously around the room, avoiding Draco's gaze. For fuck's sake, it couldn't be that bad!

"Well, they don't know everything..." Harry said, mostly to himself.

Draco groaned impatiently, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Continue..." He waved his hand about encouragingly.

"Oh. Right. Well...they know we're friends. And that we go for drinks. And that you were in the flat." Harry stuttered. Draco sighed in irritation. That was all? That was the big terrible news? For the love of god, Draco was going to need a pint. Or four.

"Annnndd..."

"And that's it. Well, that and Ron wore your jacket last night before he knew it was yours." Harry shrugged.

Gross. The Weasley wore his jacket? He'd have to sterilize it. Twice. Ignoring that fact, he concentrated on how Harry looked pretty cute when he was flustered. But he didn't see what the big idea was. Sure, he was Draco Malfoy, the meanest, worst person around...but he'd changed! He wasn't quite so bad anymore. Actually, he thought he was rather funny! Harry must have thought he had _something _going for him, or else he probably wouldn't have even given him the time of day considering his past. Considering everything. But putting all that aside, he was damn good looking. Sometimes that was enough. Or so he liked to pretend.

"So what's the big deal? Not like they found out we're fucking or anything. Because obviously that hasn't happened yet." Harry didn't fail to notice the_ "_yet" Draco added with extreme emphasis. He was glad to know that Draco had at least thought about that possibility.

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like they suspect more." Harry sighed dramatically, and looked Draco in the eye. "I know I'm overreacting. But, you know how Ron and Hermione can be."

Draco could hardly stand Harry right now. He was babbling and whether or not he actually made sense, Draco couldn't follow. He was too busy staring at his pouty pink lips and tight brown shirt that made Harry's pecks look phenomenal. That's it, Potter was getting fucked. Today.

"Harry just shut up. You can deal with that tomorrow." Draco leaned over across the couch and pushed Harry flat against the armrest so he couldn't escape. Staring into his malachite eyes, Draco couldn't help but notice Harry's cheeks blush. He parted his lips, waiting to see if Harry would understand and kiss him on his own.

And he did. Draco felt Harry's lips crash into his with fire and desire, aggressively biting on Draco's bottom lip. He could feel Harry smile and that thrilled him.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Harry surprised Draco by asking. Draco was _sure _he'd be the one leading Harry. Draco said nothing and levered himself off the ebony haired stud. Winking at Harry, he grabbed his hand and escorted him to the tiny bedroom.

This was really going to happen! Harry didn't know if he could handle it. He started to rip off his clothes before he got too nervous and chickened out. Catching Draco's shocked eyes, he shrugged and proceeded to take off his pants as well. Following suit, Draco stripped down to nothing shortly after.

The two stood in silence for a moment, ogling each others naked bodies, inspecting every inch. Harry approved. Draco looked even better naked than he could ever have imagined. Draco led Harry onto the bed and got on top of him.

On any normal given day, Harry would have thought they were moving too fast. He and Draco haven't ever dated. They haven't just had four hours of foreplay. They haven't even been in the same room for more than thirty minutes! But remembering all past occurrences, when had anything concerning Draco Malfoy ever been considered normal?

Harry knew in his gut right then and there, as soon as Malfoy turned around and he got a really good look at his taut little ass, that he wanted to proceed. And that he definitely preferred blokes. No female had the effect on his boner the way Draco Malfoy did. He could hardly believe he never realized this before.

"Malfoy, you smell so good..." Harry said distractedly, not really paying attention to what his mouth was saying for his hands were busy grabbing Draco's ass. And Malfoy was about to produce a generous hickey on his neck. Harry would have to remember to hide that later.

"Thanks." Draco shrugged. Harry could feel the blondes enormous cock rubbing against his groin and abdomen. He didn't know whether he'd be on the receiving end of this or not. He'd have to really take charge if he wanted to top with Malfoy. Because at the rate they were going, Harry wouldn't have much choice in the matter.

Harry tried to flip Malfoy on his back the very same second Draco declared that he wanted to be inside him. He stopped and looked the blonde in the eye. "What makes you so sure I want it that way?"

"Potter, you've only had sex with women. You don't know what the fuck you want. I'll show you what you want." Draco grinned and pushed Harry back down by the shoulders, devouring his mouth. Listening to Draco's husky laugh, Harry knew he'd have no choice but to oblige.

"But I want to be inside of _you_!" He practically whined. He really wished he hadn't sounded like that. He knew it probably sounded disgusting. He probably turned Draco off of him for good. But watching Draco roll his eyes and kiss his nose, he knew he was safe.

"Potter, no. You want this. _I _want this. Trust me. You're going to like it. If for some reason you don't, next time we'll do it your way."

So there was going to be a next time, eh? Harry liked the sound of that.

-00000000-

Harry didn't know exactly how many minutes the whole ordeal took, but it felt like hours. Many wonderful hours. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as he'd envisioned gay sex feeling his entire life. But maybe he was just used to pain. _Not _in a masochistic way of course, but he'd been through a lot. Everyone knew that.

Seeing Draco's face as he came, well... it was too much. It was absolutely to die for. Harry could hardly contain himself. He couldn't have imagined a sexier expression of pleasure.

But he didn't feel like himself now. He almost wanted to cry. Who the fuck flipped his switch to crybaby?

If Draco said even one embarrassing thing, Harry knew a tear or two would shed. The worst part about it was that he didn't know _why _he felt so wimpy. He couldn't tell if the imminent tears would be joyous or sad. Probably just plain fucked up. But for whatever reason, he had to make sure they didn't happen. There was no way in hell that Malfoy would set eyes on Harry Potter crying for no explainable reason immediately after sex. And it was good sex too. As far as Harry's lack of experience was concerned.

"Never thought that would happen." Draco admitted, pulling Harry into an embrace to lay with him.

"Mmhmm..." Harry agreed, trying to keep it together. He just needed to let this pass. If Draco just kept cuddling him, he'd probably be fine. He could feel the urge to weep diminishing already.

"I'm keeping my promise too, you know." Harry didn't need to confirm which one. But frankly, Harry actually really enjoyed the way it all turned out. However, if Draco wanted to switch roles in time and let Harry take the reigns, then he supposed he could humor him at least once.

The two drifted off into nap mode shortly after, never bothering to get under the covers. It felt nice sleeping next to Draco. Not at all awkward like Harry assumed it would be. He'd have to do it again soon! He awoke and hour or so later with a nasty taste in his mouth, he couldn't wait to get home to brush his teeth. Wriggling free from Draco, Harry scooted off the bed trying to locate his clothes.

"Leaving me, Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk, no trace of animosity in his tone. Harry couldn't decide if they were on a first name basis or not, since they both seemed to be switching it up from hour to hour. He supposed it didn't matter at the moment.

"Yeah, I've got a few things to do at home." He shrugged. It didn't matter if it were true or not, he could come up with something to say if Draco continued to badger him. But for now he needed to go.

"Fair enough. I'll see you soon though?" To Harry's surprise, Draco sat up from the bed and crawled over to Harry with his ass in the air like a lion to give Harry a kiss goodbye. He tried not to die of laughter, for the sight was just too rare and comical not to, but he didn't want to spoil the moment. The kiss was lengthy, for which he was very glad for, and he also received a pinch on the butt, of course.

Harry couldn't wait to take Draco on a proper date.

After he apparated back to the flat, Harry tested the door to see if it happened to be left unlocked before he tried to fumble with his keys. Naturally it wouldn't open, and Harry tried quickly to get in before his neighbor, Mrs. Shale, came outside to pester him. She always did when she heard Harry outside in the hall.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, dropping the keys on the ground making as much noise as possible.

He heard the door behind him open. Damn. "Harry, my boy! How _are _you? It's been weeks!" Here it comes. The shrill voice of Agnes Shale was enough to put him off of his eventual dinner.

Mrs. Shale was a dumpy woman of at least sixty. Or maybe younger. But she looked _old. _He knew she wasn't married, so she liked to live vicariously through Ron, Hermione, and himself. He couldn't wait to move out just to get away from her.

"Oh! Hi. Mrs. Shale... I'm doing quite well, thank you. And yourself?" he asked out of politeness, trying to keep it light.

"Just splendid, Harry." She spoke so nauseatingly sweet, Harry didn't know if his face allowing him to conceal his disgust or not. He didn't care at this point.

"Good to hear."

Mrs. Shale eyed him suspiciously, dissecting his attire. "You look like you've just been shagged!"

_Awkward! _How could she tell? Gross. He was _not _going to tell the lady across the hall about his little rendezvous. But he supposed he could humor her for a good laugh later.

"You caught me!" Harry tried to laugh naturally, but he knew it sounded just plain wrong.

Thankfully, Hermione opened the door to save him before she could say another word. "Harry, thank god you're home. Quick, we need your help." She said on the spot, knowing he needed any excuse to get him away from the psycho.

"Oh right! I'll be right in. It was great seeing you again, Mrs. Shale!" Harry threw his best smile at her and disappeared behind the door before she had a chance to speak again.

"Oh. My. God. She's a bloody nightmare." Harry groaned, sounding defeated.

"I know. I heard you talking through the door and figured you'd need an escape." Hermione laughed, returning to the kitchen to finish whatever amazing stew or casserole she was preparing.

"Oi, Harry. Get over here. This game is ridiculous." Ron waved Harry over to the couch where he seemed to be watching football. He started to fill Harry in on the game, but he didn't even catch one word. He didn't care to listen. Honestly, he had sexier things to worry about.

"Nice hickey." Ron pointed out, chuckling absentmindedly.

Shit. Harry forgot to conceal the gigantic bruise. How could he have been so careless!

Suddenly, Ron put two and two together and jumped off the couch as if he were scalded. "Don't tell me that's from Malfoy!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Obviously he couldn't come up with a believable lie at this point. And Ron knew he'd just gone to deliver the jacket. He was fucked. He didn't want to lie anymore anyway.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He may as well admit it.

-000000000-

_A/n: Well I wanted to write more, but I love to leave you on a cliffhanger! I'm pretty sure I've gotten back into the swing of this and will produce the rest of the story within reasonable time. But we must remember, real life does come first! Haha._

_I hope you like it. I'm not a very organized writer, so I may have forgotten some of the shit that I've written already...blah blah blah... so if something doesn't make sense that you notice, don't hesitate to let me know! I'd be glad to fix it or whatever._

_I don't know. It's late. I'm gonna start babbling if I don't stop now._

_Until next time! 3_


	22. Chapter 22

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Since I'm sick in bed today, I figured I may as well get crackin' on whippin' out a new chapter for you lovelies. Thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews and encouragement. It makes me feel so incredible to know I'm pleasing you guys. :-)_

**Chapter twenty-two:**

"But what about my sister!" Ron bellowed. Yeah, what about her? She's been out of the picture for a while now. Harry expected ridiculous reactions like this. Hermione had heard Ron's outrage and put a halt to her kitchen duties, and they now stood around him expectantly, tag teaming him with their inquiries. Naturally, Ron started jumping to conclusions right away, and Harry had to set him straight. Although, Harry didn't feel like he had been doing all that much explaining. He'd probably said the least since the drama began!

Harry didn't say anything. He wanted to laugh. Not because the situation was amusing, because it really _wasn't, _but as a defense mechanism. He really tried not to laugh, but he just couldn't help it.

"You think this is funny?" Ron demanded, staring at Harry with confused disgust.

"No." He answered simply, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Are you...are you _gay _?" Ron struggled with the words. He got a little quiet as he said _gay_, as if he were speaking a forbidden word like _Voldemort,_ and he didn't want anyone to hear.

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say to these people. He supposed he may have received better reactions if he'd sprung the breaking news on the two in a better fashion, but this was how the situation panned out and he'd have to deal. Although Hermione had her fair share of curious questions, she remained rather quiet throughout the whole interrogation. At least quiet for her, still contributing sufficiently more than Harry.

"Since when?" Ron seemed to be calming down a bit. The initial angry shock seemed to have worn into plain bewilderment.

"I honestly couldn't answer that. I...I didn't realize until recently."

"So you just woke up one morning and decided, '_hey, I think I'd like to be a queer now.'" _Ron was trying to understand this, Harry did appreciate that, but he seriously had no idea.

"What? No! That's not how it works."

"Ron, sometimes things are not as plain as night and day." Hermione piped up. Thank you!

"I know that, Hermione. I just...I just don't understand."

"Well, maybe Harry hasn't fully grasped the concept, either." Hermione offered. He didn't know why they had to talk about him as if he weren't even sitting in the same room. But, at least Hermione was on the right track.

"Look, I don't expect you guys to understand. But I'm glad it's finally out in the open." Who was he kidding? No he wasn't. Sure, it would be easier now, he wouldn't have to be as stealth, but now his friends would never look at him the same again.

Ron stayed silent for a moment, carefully considering his next words, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to speak. "Why Malfoy?'

Harry shrugged. Because he came around first? He honestly didn't know. Draco had always been a part of his life. Surely they knew that? It was probably fate. And besides, had they _seen _him lately? Hot damn!

"Malfoy's quite the looker, Ron." Hermione added with a nervous chuckle, reading Harry's mind.

"I don't believe this." Ron looked down, clearly in a state.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two." Harry said, trying to guilt them. It seemed to work.

"Don't think that for a minute! We're just shocked, that's all." Hermione looked scandalized, as if they'd love him any less for liking dicks! Ron bore an expression of pure embarrassment. Harry knew that no matter how little Ron approved, he still would stick by his friend. Ron would just have to dog him about it every now and again and silently hate it. And then gag a little when Harry left his sight. Maybe _fully_ accept it within a year. Or ten.

"I don't want him in my house again." Ron declared like it was the final word.

"Wouldn't dream of bringing him here." Harry had to laugh a little, this situation wasn't _that _serious. "I'm thinking of getting my own place, anyway." He was? He hadn't given the circumstance any thought until now. But now that he mentioned it, his own flat did seem like a wonderful idea.

He couldn't mooch off Ron and Hermione forever. He needed his own space. He needed a place he could bring Draco where he could fuck him in the middle of the room on the coffee table, without worrying who might show up. He needed to do this stat.

"Really?" Ron actually looked hopeful for a split second. "Not that I want you to go, mate, you know that's not what I meant." He clarified when he saw Harry's face of false anguish, thinking his best friend wanted him gone.

Of course Harry knew he didn't mean it like that. Ron didn't _want _him to move out, but he probably relished in the fact that Harry felt ready to be on his own. So that didn't mean he couldn't do a little acting to spice up the discussion. Besides, Ron and Hermione needed their own kitchen to shag in at any given moment without Harry barging through the door to catch them.

"What about going back to your old flat?" Ron suggested. Uh hello? Draco's there. And it sucks. Has he _seen _the size of the kitchen? There wouldn't be any room to play! He and Ginny had enough trouble functioning as it was, he couldn't imagine actually feeling attracted to the person and getting wild in that tiny place. Just seemed idiotic.

"Out of the question." Harry simply stated. He thought about crossing his arms in defiance, but that seemed a little juvenile.

"Why?" Hermione lowered her eyes, analyzing Harry's every move. She would figure out he was hiding something unless he came clean. He'd come this far, he may as well fess up to the rest.

"Because...I've found somewhere else." He decided to say instead. So much for honesty!

"Oh really? Where then?" Oh yeah. Of course Hermione would want to know a minor detail like that...

"Oh, up around the bend...a ways away...Camden Town..." He came up with on the spot. Hermione folded her arms and looked at him sympathetically. Like she was deeply concerned with his mental health.

"Harry, how long have we known you? Eleven..almost twelve years? I _know _there's something you're not telling us. And that's okay! We're just your friends, we're not interrogating you. You're not on trial for murder. You don't have to tell us anything more than you're comfortable with. But I just want you to know you _can _be honest with us. I love you Harry, I'll love you no matter what kinds of crazy things happen. I'm not going to judge you." Ron scoffed a bit at that, but Hermione shot him a biting look. "Sure I might react appropriately and you know...feel shocked sometimes...but at the end of the day I'm not going to care!" Hermione chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder affectionately. "Just remember that, okay?"

"I know, Hermione. I know. It's just...I haven't even fully come to terms with any of this. It's just sort of happening. All I know is I feel happy and I like the way it's going. I haven't felt like this in ages."

"And that's good!" Ron agreed, although looking a bit peaked. Probably still mulling over the gay best mate discovery.

"Yes! We want you to be happy! That's most important-" Hermione started.

"I have Draco shacked up in the old flat." Harry interjected. He didn't want a sap talk. He didn't want to hug it out or get a handkerchief for his nose. He didn't need to get wishy washy, he understood all of that bull Hermione spat. He just didn't know how to speak to them! Mainly because he didn't know how to explain it to himself.

"What?" Ron looked petrified. Really? It wasn't as if it should matter to him. What did he care?

"He needed a place to stay, the hotel fare was far too expensive, and the flat was empty! Why _wouldn't_ I offer it to him?" Did he really need to justify his motives? He could have sworn he heard Ron mutter something like "because he's a slimy git," but disregarded that fact.

"I think that's very sweet of you." Hermione smiled. At least she understood.

"I mean...yeah. I would have done the same thing." Ron said, trying to look believable. Maybe he would have if been in Harry's shoes, but he didn't need to act like Harry was committing a federal crime because it involved another man.

"Right. Well, Draco knows the lease ends in a few months, so he'll need to find somewhere else by then. Or renew it...or whatever. And I'm not about to move in with him, so I'll need to find someplace totally separate."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ron asked hastily. Well, at least Ron showed an interest. Harry half expected him to run out of the room and not speak to him for a week until he'd discussed it all with his wife. And then never speak about it face to face, just accept it because he had to.

"Umm...I'm not sure how to answer that. I think...no. No." _Was_ Draco his boyfriend? They hadn't discussed anything like that. He'd sure like to be though! And this week he'd definitely be asking Draco out on a real date. Not just some friendly outing, but a real, cheesy, romantic, nauseating date.

Maybe not necessarily romantic, but definitely real. And then maybe by next week they'd be boyfriend and boyfriend. What a weird idea.

-0000000-

Harry woke up for work much, much earlier than usual. He took a shower and finished within reasonable time. He made his own breakfast and didn't have to rush out the door. He had time for two cups of tea. It felt good knowing that he didn't have any secrets from his friends. Yesterday's reveal was not a moment he'd like to relive every day, but refreshing nonetheless. He practically skipped out the door on his way to work knowing that if wanted to think or talk about Draco, he wouldn't have to pretend otherwise.

Ron tried to act as normally as possible. Harry knew Ron wasn't welcoming the news with open arms, but it wasn't as if he planned on making out with Draco in plain sight for Ron to see, so he shouldn't have that much to worry about.

At work Harry was having a jolly old time. Made even better when he felt his mobile vibrate inside his pocket.

"_Harry, I think someone was in the flat. -Draco." _Harry first chuckled at the fact that Draco felt a need to add his name, like he didn't already know who it was from, but quickly then realized what Draco had said. Someone had been in the flat? How does he know? Where did he go out to long enough for someone to come in? Was there a break in? Did they use a key?

There was a ninety percent chance it was only Ginny. Probably gathering up a few stray shits she had left behind. But there was always a slim chance it had been a burglar!

"_How do you know?" _Harry answered rapidly, genuinely concerned. He figured he'd have to wait a while for a response, but was baffled again by Draco's learning ability when he received a new message within three minutes! He must have been practicing.

"_Few things are missing. Most furniture still here. Ugly chair is gone." _Harry knew it was Ginny then. She hated all of Harry's furniture and insisted on squashing a hideous, mustard yellow wing back chair she acquired through distant relatives into the living room. However comfortable the chair may have been, he couldn't stand the sight of it. And she refused to have it reupholstered! He was _not_ sad to see it go.

"_Bummer! That will have been Ginny then. No worries." _But maybe he _should_ have a bit to worry about. If Ginny planned on just showing up at her leisure to grab one or two things and go, then there was a chance she'd run into Draco. And that didn't really seem like something he'd want to happen. But fuck. He didn't want to_ talk_ to her!

"_Come over." _Draco demanded. Yes sir! Right after work, of course.

-000000-

"Thank God the chair is gone!" Harry whooped, standing in the middle of the flat, surveying the inventory.

"Yeah, I was worried for a while that chair was a product of _your _fantastic decorative taste. Glad to be proven wrong." Draco laughed, walking over to Harry and pulling him into an embracing kiss. "Now come here."

Harry consented and felt Draco smile as they smooched. After a bit of discomfort on the sofa, the two decided to move into the bedroom. For comfort's sake. They had more room to lay about. It was Monday evening after all, they were a little lazy.

Halfway through the disrobing process, Harry thought he heard something out of the ordinary. When he tried to stop and listen, Draco wouldn't let him worry, and continued stripping Harry of his trousers. But he heard the noise again. The front door was a pain in the ass to open, and he knew the sound of Ginny's struggle to get in like the back of his hand. She was here.

"Draco, be quiet. She's here." Harry whispered, covering Draco's mouth with his hand. The blonde licked Harry's hand despite him, but his eyes screamed worry. He sat up and away from Harry, and tried to listen to the other room.

"Zach, I think someone else is here. Whose shoes are those?" He hadn't heard Ginny's voice in a few weeks. It seemed foreign yet completely familiar all the same. What the hell was she doing here _again_? And bringing Zacharias Smith too! The nerve.

He was fucked.

-0000000-

_A/n: Happy Holiday's to you all! I'll try to get the next bit up before the new year! We'll see how it goes, hahaha. But if not:_

_Hope the year has been good to you all and that the upcoming one is even better!_

_And by the way! If you guys have any ideas you'd wish to contribute, don't hesitate to share! I've got my own, of course, but I'd love to hear some of yours. Just a thought, lol._

_Much love._


	23. Chapter 23

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Happy New Year! (better late than never, haha) Hope everyone celebrated it properly and that 2012 looks promisingly splendid. :D  
Thanking you all for the support time and time again. And also sorry I haven't been as consistent with the updates, my life is actually quite busy lately. It's most unusual...lol_

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

Draco looked supremely panicked. Frozen to Harry's side as if he were petrified, together they stared at the door waiting to see what Ginny would do. Harry tried not to die, but he just may have. He didn't feel connected to his body anymore. Surely that wasn't normal.

"They're probably just Harry's." He could practically feel Zacharias Slut shrug his shoulders through the door. Harry knew he couldn't careless. Smith probably didn't want to be in the flat at all, most likely coerced reluctantly into helping Ginny with whatever mischief she had up her sleeve.

"No. Harry doesn't wear that size, those are much too small. And those look much too posh for his taste. They look like they cost a fortune. Harry would never pick out good shoes like that." The bitch! What was she trying to say? That he didn't have good taste in shoes? It was most likely true, but did she have to admit it out loud and share the fact with the whole world! He turned to see Draco stifling a snort, obviously on a similar page. And did he agree? Of course he did. Harry knew Draco found his wardrobe atrocious. That was okay. He liked the verbal abuse from Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and threw his head back dramatically, causing Harry to glance in his direction again. He wished they could whisper to one another! But damn the flat for being incredibly small with paper thin walls. Ginny and her fuckwit were right outside the door, probably holding a glass cup up to the wall trying to listen in. Or maybe trying something a little more practical and logical like an extendable ear or some sort of charm...but that was beside the point. He knew that they'd be able to hear a pin drop, so he sat in agonizing silence trying to ignore his stonking erection. Fuck, they could probably hear his boner too.

"Probably just one of Potter's mates' then. It doesn't matter, there isn't anyone here. Let's just get what we came for and get going to dinner. I'm starving." Harry liked the way this idiot was thinking! He heard the jerks move away from the door and into the other room, giving them time to take a loud breath of relief if they wished. Embracing the small opportunity to make minimal noise, Draco and Harry threw on their clothes that had actually come off at ludicrous speed and started to listen for signs of danger immediately after.

Thankfully the two had managed to completely clothe themselves and had good enough sense to split apart from any sort of compromising position, actually sitting far apart from one another on the bed like platonic friends, for at that moment the door creaked open. Ginny peered her head in cautiously and noticed Harry straight away.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She feigned surprise, opening the door wider. And then she caught glimpse of Draco. Her jaw dropped.

"It's technically still my flat." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. What else was he going to say? What did she care anyway?

"_Malfoy_?" Ginny struggled to say, this time genuinely shocked.

"In the flesh." Draco smirked, trying to keep it cool.

"Ginny, what are_ you_ doing here?" Harry asked accusingly, trying to steer the inevitable argument away from his own predicament.

"I'm just getting the rest of my stuff. I have the last of it now." She shrugged. This was mighty awkward.

"Why haven't you just magicked your shit out of here all at once like a normal witch? You haven't much in here. Why drag it on for weeks and weeks?"

"I-I-I...I don't know! Don't worry about it! But, I'm finished now." She snapped. And right on cue, sandy haired Zach came up behind Ginny and stuck his big nose into the room. Unfortunately his nose wasn't _that_ big, it was actually kind of nice. Harry had to admit he had a decent face. Some might even go as far as saying cute. But only cute until he opened his stinking mouth.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Smith demanded. As if any of this even concerned him! And was that a snaggletooth or was Harry just trying to imagine flaws? He sure hoped it was. Ginny deserved a snaggletoothed man after her decision to leave him. Not that it made him any less good looking though...

"Nothing. Stay out of this, Smith." Harry glared at the other man, but found he really didn't have any beef with him. Sure he'd stolen away his ex-girlfriend, kind of..., but that didn't really bother him. It wasn't as if Harry wanted to stay with her. He could have her for all he cared!

Zach huffed and puffed and folded his arms, but obediently shut his trap. Harry was right to assume his lack of interest in the beginning, and shutting up without protest definitely confirmed that suspicion. Ginny took one lingering look at Draco and demanded to know what he was doing in the flat.

"For your information, Harry and I happen to be very good friends." Draco admitted. It wasn't the truth per se, but what did she know.

Ginny scoffed. "Since when!"

"Since you idiots broke up. Since yesterday. Does it really matter? Do you really want an exact date? Things like this _can _happen." Draco ranted. Harry was grateful for Draco at a time like this. He needed his quick wit and smart ass remarks to handle Ginny today. He just wasn't in the mood for her.

"Well whatever. Why are you guys _here? _I know you moved out of here, Harry." Ginny didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. She didn't have anything to accuse them of since they didn't look like gay lovers at the moment.

"Ron doesn't like Draco." Harry simply stated.

"And who can blame him!" She spat, ready to run her mouth. He could tell she was in a mental state. She needed to go. She was already on Harry's last nerve before she'd even entered the flat, so actually talking to her drove him up and over the wall into a ditch. He missed the days when they could still get along and have fun – as friends.

"Ginny, shut up. Calm the fuck down. We're-" Harry started to say.

"Why the fuck are you in the bedroom with the _door_ _closed_?" She narrowed her eyes, seeming to catch on.

Harry was at a loss for words. It wasn't his forte coming up with believable excuses at the drop of a hat. Thankfully Draco stepped up to the plate, "he was just showing me the amount of space the room has. It was better to get a full grasp of how small this shit hole really is with the door closed. And then you two barged in and we figured we'd just hide out and avoid you."

He loved it. It was good enough. It didn't matter _why _Harry would be showing Draco the room, it was normal for friends to show each other their homes. He tried not to snort when he saw Ginny's singed expression. She couldn't honestly think Harry would _want _to encounter her?

"Harry, can I talk to you alone?" She asked patronizingly, cocking her head back towards the hallway.

"I suppose." Harry glanced at Draco and rolled his eyes, hoping this wouldn't take very long. Pushing past Zach, he exited the flat and waited for Ginny near the lobby elevator.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, when she finally reached him.

"Yes, our issues don't concern either of them. This is as 'alone' as we're going to get."

"I wish we could just talk normally." She sighed, appearing genuine.

He caved, if being honest he completely agreed with her. "Well, we can. But you're always jumping to conclusions and taking jabs at me. Not to say I'm completely innocent, but we'll have to learn to keep our cool if we want to stay friends. _If _you want to stay friends, that is."

Ginny flashed her prettiest smile, and he remembered why he ever loved her in the first place. "Of _course _I want to stay friends, Harry. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." There was an awkward pause and Harry shoved his thumbs into his pockets, looking at his feet. He needed to tell her about Draco. So she could never get her hopes up again. He knew she still loved him, and she needed to know there was no possible way they'd _ever _get back together.

"So Draco Malfoy, eh?" She asked, not giving him much to go on. What did she mean?

"What about him?"

"Harry, don't play dumb. I have my suspicions. I can tell you guys are shagging."

What! How did she know? Did he have clues stamped across his forehead? "What are you _talking_ about?" He asked stupidly. He didn't want it to go like this! She was making it too easy.

"Seriously? _How_ long have I known you? In case you forgot, we dated for quite a few years. You may not have noticed but you're definitely a little bit gay, Harry." She laughed a little, smiling approvingly. Did she think this was funny!

"I can't believe you already knew..." He didn't know what to say. But who was he kidding, he never knew what to say!

"I didn't want to believe it, but as soon as I saw Draco with his shirt on inside out my theory was confirmed. I wasn't born yesterday, hun!"

"Fuck." How could he not have noticed Draco's shirt!

He didn't understand how Ginny could be so calm and rational about the situation. Maybe this was just her way of getting him to open up and admit to things before she jumped down his throat and shit hit the fan. Or maybe she really was the good hearted person like he knew deep down she really was.

"Look, I don't want to have this conversation now, the timing isn't ideal. But don't think this is over. Let's get together for a drink this week and we'll have a chat."

"Deal."

The two didn't arrange plans, and he figured he'd let Ginny come to him with an arrangement. He wasn't about to seek her out to have the awful conversation willingly, so he'd wait for her to make the move. Ginny gathered up her trash and the two walked out of the flat without another word.

If Harry was honest with himself, he was actually quite relieved to see Ginny. In a sense. She still annoyed the fuck out of him, but she definitely had things going for her that made her loveable. She just wasn't his cup of tea anymore and just so happened to go a little crazy in the meanwhile. But that didn't make her a bad person. So she wanted a couple little heathens to run around the garden? Big whoop. He just wasn't the man to give that to her. Harry's initial reaction may have been a little harsh, as well as Ron and Hermione's opinion on the matter. But those two would take Harry's side in a heartbeat, even if they didn't support him one hundred percent. Harry wondered when the hell his life got so complicated.

Draco was still in the bedroom waiting when Harry returned, clearly unfazed by the incident for he already had his shirt off again. Harry wished they hadn't been interrupted in the first place, but now he honestly wasn't in the mood. Maybe if he gave it five or ten minutes he'd be up and ready for some fun again. More likely than not, he laughed to himself.

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously, staring at Harry with bright, grey eyes full of genuine concern.

"She already knows. She can tell we're having sex and what not. She knows I'm gay."

"Thank god I'm not the only competent one around here. I can't believe more people haven't figured you out!"

"You think I'm that obvious?" Harry asked, stunned. He didn't want to be flaming.

"Well to the untrained eye, no. But to your neglected ex-girlfriend and another gay, yes absolutely. But, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I'd be more concerned about _this_ if I were you." He grinned, pointing at his massive hard on. Harry didn't hold back his laughter and threw a pillow at Draco's abdomen. He yelped in protest trying to kick Harry's legs.

Harry realized he'd made a huge mistake the minute he sat back down on the bed next to the blonde. Immediately, the tickling torture commenced. Harry tried to get away, but Draco pulled him in closer, trapping him. Harry secretly liked it though. However excruciatingly awful the tickling was, he couldn't complain about Draco touching him.

Once Draco stopped, Harry finally had a chance to speak his mind. He'd been itching to ask the question ever since it dawned on him earlier that day. He hoped he got a decent response. "Draco, what are we? I mean, are we just fucking around? Dating? Boyfriends? None of the above? I'm just curious, that's all." He rambled, not exactly the smooth way he envisioned the opening line going.

"Potter, stop being so nervous. You've known me _how_ long? And I still make you nervous? Actually, come to think of it...it's really rather cute." Draco pondered, flashing a dorky smile.

"Now who's nervous. And way to avoid the question."

"I wasn't avoiding the question, I just got off topic." Harry muttered something under his breath in disbelief, but Draco ignored that and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. Exasperatingly, he started to speak again. "Well, I don't know! We're dating. Whatever you like. Nearly boyfriends."

"I can handle that." He snorted, accepting Draco's answer. He honestly didn't expect even that much from the man, who always had a snide remark for everything serious. It was nice hearing something real come out of his mouth for a change. And maybe by the end of the week they'd reach "full" boyfriends, if he had any say in the matter.

-0000000-

_A/n: Hope its still going decently! I'll try to have the next bit up sometime this week, I have some spare time on my hands. No promises though! I'm the ultimate procrastinator. Hahaha _


	24. Chapter 24

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: I'm sorry I'm not good with the updates. I have so much going on in my life, and I have such terrible anxiety, it's hard to control it all! I won't bore you with the details, they really aren't worth it. But it really does make it difficult to sit and write. Let alone concentrate on much in general! Haha. But I will make time to give you something here and there!_

_Thank you so much for the support! Means so much to me! I've recently seen my story on some tumblr rec lists and other recommendation spots, too. That's crazy. So glad you guys approve! Haha. Not that it's even really that wild, but I didn't think I'd ever be recommended. Woohoo! I got really excited there for a minute...(link for my tumblr included in my profile, for curiosities sake. lol)_

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

Harry strode into his current residence hesitantly, not sure if Ginny had spread the news of her encounter with him earlier to Ron and Hermione. He didn't know if there was anything to tell really, but Harry liked to walk on eggshells just to be safe.

To his surprise, the two were sprawled out on the sofa watching a film. Hermione rarely ever sat in front of the television! They looked up and said hello, but didn't make a fuss and didn't barrage him with mortifying questions about his afternoon. Harry proceeded to his room and shut the door, figuring he'd give them a little _alone time _and thankful for a moment of peace just for himself. It'd been a long day.

After Ginny and Slut had left, Harry and Draco got down to business. He reckoned they'd shagged at least three times, but who was counting, really? His bum was a bit sore, not being used to such invasion. But it was definitely worth the temporary discomfort!

Harry needed to come up with a good itinerary for a proper date with Draco. They'd done dinner. They've seen a few of the prominent sights in London. He wanted to make it special. And since they still weren't using magic, he'd have to figure something out within a reasonable distance as they couldn't just travel by Apparation or portkey. He supposed they could take a train or plane...but no. He was getting much to far ahead of himself.

This was supposed to be their _first _fucking date. Not some weekend holiday. He needed realistic options. He needed Hermione.

Slipping into lounge pants and his favorite ratty old t-shirt, he went to check on the status of the couple. The movie looked just about over, he could tell by the soundtrack and trademark characteristics of a final scene. But that was just a wild guess.

Without even having to open his mouth, Hermione could tell Harry was in a predicament. "What's the matter?"

"I just wanted some advice. I can wait til your film's over." He shrugged, slumming into an armchair by the window.

"Nah, don't worry, mate, this was rubbish anyway. It's over now." Ron laughed, and he wasn't lying. The credits started almost immediately after he spoke.

"Is this about Malfoy?" Hermione pressed.

"Yeah."

"Oh no. What did that fucker do to you? I'll fight him with my bare hands-" Ron started, already enraged and he hadn't even heard one detail insinuating Harry had a dilemma such as heartache.

"Ron, shut it! He's done nothing. He's great. It's nothing like that." Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, although somewhat relieved that Ron cared so much.

"Oh." He said abashed, leaning back into the couch, looking a bit more red in the face than usual.

"But glad to know you have my back if need be." Harry smiled, kicking Ron's shin playfully since that was all he could reach from his chair.

"You know I do, mate, it's just new to me - this whole queer thing. And more so the whole Malfoy thing than any."

"I know."

"Okay, enough with the heart to heart. I want to know what's really bothering Harry." Hermione interjected, and Harry was thankful he didn't have to finish the talk with Ron. He'd heard enough. Ron was okay with his lifestyle choice, however slow he was to fully accept it, but he hadn't quite warmed up to the idea of Malfoy. This was a big step for Ron, especially considering where they were yesterday, but they didn't need to discuss it any further than that. Harry flashed Ron an accepting smile and he knew they were going to be okay.

"I want to take him on a proper date." He stated simply.

"Okay good!"

Ron scrunched up his face at the idea of discussing dates with Malfoy, but continued to keep his mouth shut. "I don't know where to take him." He informed the two of all the outings he and Malfoy had been on and watched Hermione ponder the content.

"How about taking him on the London Eye?"

"Yeah, I considered that. He mentioned he'd like to go on it, but I don't want that to be the main focus of the date, ya know? That's only going to take an hour."

"Right." She paused for a minute, looking down and appearing deep in thought.

"What about a musical? I know poofs like plays." That wasn't actually a half bad idea. And surprisingly enough, it was Ron who had the idea!

"Oh I like that idea, Harry!" Hermione nodded in agreement, smiling at her husband.

"Hmm... yeah, that'll do. I bet Draco's never been to one, I'm sure he'd like it."

"I bet it'll be really fun. Ron we should go to one." Hermione laughed, knowing Ron wouldn't be caught dead in a theater.

"I'll think about it." He grunted. That was a no.

-00000-

Harry decided that he'd call Draco and ask if he was willing to go on the date Saturday instead of text messaging him. Even though the usual Muggle way of going about dates these days was lazy and uncouth, he didn't think Draco would appreciate it. Sure, he could just write: "_Date this Saturday?" _And Draco would reply with an overly enthusiastic _yes_ then Harry could tell him to wear something nice. They could stretch a five minute telephoned conversation out over the course of two hours. No. He'd call. Besides, he wasn't a muggle so why should he have to do _everything _like them? Just because Draco wanted to practice for a while, didn't mean he had to send a lot of text messages. It just seemed like a wimpy cop-out. He'd call and ask like any decent man with balls would do.

"Hello, Potter. What a surprise." Draco laughed, answering after several rings.

"Would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" Harry asked bashfully, getting straight to the point.

"No beating around the bush I see. But yes, that'd be nice. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. But wear something nice. No denim." Harry didn't know why he felt so awkward. He'd talked to Malfoy several times on the mobile. And each time they were constituting a plan, so why should this be any different? Although, never before had it been labeled "date." Plus, this was his first "date" with a man.

"Okay..." Draco sounded a bit weary, however intrigued at the same time. "I don't have much to choose from. But I'll figure something out."

"Great. I'll see you Saturday then." Harry said in a rushed voice, obviously nervous beyond his wits.

"Okay...bye then?" Draco said, catching on to Harry's awkwardness.

"Bye!"

After Harry hung up he threw his mobile across the room, thankful that it landed on a pile of dirty clothes as he didn't really want to break it. For Merlin's sake, could he have _been _any more idiotic? He supposed it didn't matter. Maybe Malfoy would think it was _cute _and all a part of Harry's charm. He sure hoped so.

Now he had to pick the musical. He hadn't given this very much thought, so he didn't know if he'd be able to get decent seats to anything worth seeing at such short notice. He'd give it his best effort though.

Standing in front of the list of options he carefully vetoed all the unacceptable choices. _Chicago_? No. _Jersey Boys_? Hell no. _Les Mis_? Too depressing, but a possibility. It was a classic after all. _Stomp_? What the hell was that? Banging on trash cans and old junk? No. He was sure Draco wouldn't like that. _Billy Elliot? _About a boy who takes ballet? Maybe. Sounded like it could be casual. _Phantom of the Opera? _Eh...no. The list went on and on. He could have dragged this on all damn day.

Jeez. Harry didn't like any of these choices. They all sounded so unappealing. He opted for _Billy Elliot _thinking it sounded the most interesting at the moment. And maybe it wouldn't have that much singing. He didn't want the whole thing to be sung. Who knew what he was getting himself into?

-00000000- 

Harry picked Draco up at his flat right on time, in the afternoon since they were seeing the matinee, and promptly looked his date up and down. Draco had on smart black trousers and a royal blue button down shirt and looked absolutely delicious. Harry barely had time to register that he'd been staring before Draco called him out on it.

"See something you like?" he asked coyly.

Harry nodded and didn't have the desire to say any more. "C'mon, or we're going to be late."

"Where are we headed?" the blonde asked, clearly growing impatient with the concept of surprise.

"Victoria. That's the station we need to get off at. It's only a few stops and a train change. Something like that."

Draco rolled his eyes and just went along with it. Despite the mystery, he was already having fun. Harry grinned watching Draco's jovial, bouncy walk, clearly showing excitement. He almost reached out for Draco's hand, but hesitated and decided to wait until later. Or maybe never.

"We're here." Harry announced as they stood in front of the theater.

"A live, muggle production?" He didn't sound displeased, just pointing out the obvious. Harry let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Draco was still a snotty little prat most of the time, and could have been disgusted.

"Yes, now let's get inside."

Draco oohed and awed silently as he took in the facility, never having been in a building like this. "Would you like a drink first? We're earlier than anticipated, there's still time." Harry offered, shrugging his shoulders. Why couldn't he just act _normal_?

"Nah, let's get one later." Draco winked.

The usher directed the couple to their seats, which were actually quite close to the stage considering the late timing of the ticket purchase and the two waited in anticipatory silence.

Draco couldn't handle the quiet any longer, "So uh, what's this play about?"

"Oh. It's about a boy who takes up ballet dancing. I'm not real sure myself!" Harry laughed nervously, feeling stupid since he wasn't overly educated on the subject.

"Fair enough." Draco let it go, sensing Harry's knowledge level wasn't very high.

Eventually, the lights went down, the curtain went up and the action started. Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco seemed to inch closer to him, even though their seats weren't moving. By the end of the musical, Draco may as well have been in Harry's lap.

"That was bloody brilliant." Draco gushed, grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him out of the theater.

Harry had to agree, although he felt he would have preferred a little less singing. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Ha! You didn't know what you were getting yourself into, Potter, and you know it. It was just as new to you as it was to me."

Harry didn't respond, just let out a healthy chuckle. Draco continued raving, "when that little boy put on the dress! Hysterical."

"I know, I couldn't stop laughing. So, are you hungry?" Harry asked, quickly changing the topic. He still had the rest of their date to conduct. He didn't want to get run off course.

"Sure. Hungry for you." Draco snickered, winking at Harry with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Harry laughed, leading Draco to a nearby restaurant featuring Mediterranean food. He didn't know if he'd like it, but what the hell, right?

-000000- 

"Harry, I'm having a great time." Draco admitted softly. That was unexpected.

"Really? I'm glad." he didn't know how to respond. Was this going to be a sentimental conversation? He wasn't ready for one of those.

"Yeah. No one has ever taken me on such a nice date before." He smiled, looking out fondly through the window of the capsule, enjoying the view of the Thames. He decided to take Draco up on the giant Ferris Wheel after all, knowing he didn't have any better ideas.

"Well, you deserve to have a nice time." Harry shrugged. What else was he supposed to say? _You're hot as fuck and I figured I better date you if we want to continue shagging. _Somehow that didn't seem fitting. Besides, it wasn't true anyhow.

Draco didn't say anything, He smiled faintly and turned to face Harry, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Draco didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves, knowing a real kiss would get out of hand quickly. There were children present!

"I need to get a job." Draco blurted out randomly, looking off into the distance as they walked back to Harry's old flat.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's what people do. They don't just wait around waiting for Galleons to drop from the sky. I can't have my boyfriend paying for everything if we're going to go out together all the time. I want to be able to afford my own flat and buy my own sandwiches and lager. I'm sick of relying on everyone else for funding. Will you help me look?"

Harry nodded and agreed to help Draco find a job. However, Harry had barely registered his question. All he noticed was the fact that Draco used the term _boyfriends _and didn't even blink an eye. This was going to be great. He couldn't wait to bring him home and show him off to Ron and Hermione!

-000000-

_A/n: I want to note that I've never seen the musical Billy Elliot, I do really love the film though. Probably why I didn't include any details of the play. I didn't want to get it wrong! lol_

I also want to thank one of my reviewers who mentioned a while back that "Harry and Draco should see a West End musical!" Or something along those lines. I can't remember the exact suggestion. Dunno if that one's considered "west end" but what the fuck. Close enough.

_Until next time. And suggestions are encouraged! I would love your input and I'll definitely consider adding them to the story!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Hey guys, hope you didn't lose too much interest! Nearly forget all about the world of fanfiction! (until I started reading teen wolf slash last week lol.) I noticed I do things in spurts, and lately I've been on a tv kick. Just got into Sherlock and everything else under the sun... Netflix will be the death of me._

_But anyways, my life isn't that interesting. I have found "the one," and he takes up a lot of my time. Its so strange for me! But I'm head over heels. It's been a little over a year and that's a long time for me! Can't wait til we get engaged hahaha it's gonna be so fun! I've already picked out my future wedding song which is important..._

_Well, enjoy you guys! Lots of love :-)_

**Chapter Twenty-five:**

"Hey guys I'm leaving!" Harry called into the kitchen. After another few months of living with his best mates, he figured he'd better leave them be. In any case, he had finally found a house of his own.

Draco was perfectly fine staying at Harry's old flat for the time being, and Harry considered joining him many a time, but it just didn't seem right. Sure he could have jumped right into living with Draco and never leaving the bedroom, but it seemed too soon. Besides, that place was just _tiny,_ barely enough room for one person!

It was nearing Christmastime and Harry was nervous for many reasons. He could go on and on listing them. He and Draco have been dating since September, but now it was nearly Christmas, and he probably should get him a present. A really lovely one. He probably would need the help of a woman for that, he just didn't have satisfactory skills in the gift giving department. Then in January the lease on the flat would be up and Draco wouldn't be able to live there any longer. Which meant he'd probably join Harry in the new place. If that's what he wanted. Unless he decided he'd had enough of the Muggle world and decided to go back to the Manor, which Harry freaked out about every so often. Also, Christmastime tended to make family's want to spend time together and he didn't know what sort of plotting Lucius Malfoy had up his sleeve. Draco still hadn't spoken to him, but Harry could tell he missed his father, a completely understandable factor even if the man was a total wanker.

"You're still coming round for dinner next week, right?" Harry asked his friends, hoping they said yes but anxious all the same.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione smiled, reassuring Harry he had nothing to worry about.

"Just make sure that slimy git keeps his-" Ron started to say, but Hermione slapped him on the back.

"Ugh, just be nice!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Don't act like you're so righteous all the time."

Next Friday night, after Harry had a chance to set up his home and get it together, he'd arranged a little party. Or dinner. Intervention. Whatever they wanted to call it. Ron and Hermione still hadn't seen Draco and Harry together, which was ridiculous considering they'd been dating for almost four months. But, Harry figured it'd be nice to throw them all into the same room and force them to talk to each to each other now that he was moving into this own place.

Harry didn't want to cheap out and rent the least expensive flat he could get his hands on. He had all sorts of money stashed away, he wasn't using it. Not like he planned on getting a million pound home in Chelsea overlooking the Thames, but he didn't want another miniscule flat like the one he and Ginny shared. That was just preposterous.

He searched for quite a while, not going to just settle on any old place. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of wanted something that was up to Malfoy's luxuriant standards. Because they both knew that he'd be hanging around there quite a bit. He finally settled on a quaint, two level maisonette, in a brown brick building near the high street in Hampstead. Not fancy, but in a nice area. It had two bedrooms on the second floor, its own private entrance which he was most excited about, and an updated kitchen with a gorgeous marble counter top. The interior was pretty drab and white, but nothing a coat of paint and Draco's queer eye couldn't fix. Harry sure as hell didn't have any decorating taste.

"I'm walking up the steps!" Harry exclaimed on the phone with Draco, thrilled to be entering his new flat for the first time without a realtor. He wished Draco wasn't at work and could be here with him.

Draco had succeeded to snag himself a job without much hassle at a hair salon as the receptionist almost instantly. He managed a little stand that sold journals and photo albums in Covent Gardens for about a week, but he couldn't handle the tourism and quit almost immediately. But one day, Draco went in to get his hair cut and noticed they needed someone to handle the front desk and somehow finagled his way into the position. Harry figured the woman doing the hiring just couldn't resist the blond good looks of Draco, because it wasn't like he had any qualifications. However, he seemed to be doing a mighty fine job. But it stunk on Saturday afternoons because he always had to work whereas Harry had it off, like today. Luckily they closed at five.

"I can't wait to see it again now that it's actually yours!" Draco enthused. He'd seen it when Harry had taken the tour, but now that Harry had the keys and his name on the lease he could look at it in a whole new light.

"I can't wait to fuck you through the floor and christen the bedroom. And the kitchen. _And _the bathroom while we're at it." Harry smirked, even though no one could see him. His furniture would be delivered in about half an hour, and by the time Draco was finished with work Harry would have the bed set up. Not that they needed a bed.

"I'll be there by three. Pascal is going to let me off a little early today, we're slow anyways. They can manage the phones after I leave." Harry had met Draco's boss, Pascal, once or twice and must've made a decent impression because he'd basically let Draco get away with murder if it had anything to do with Harry. So letting him off work early to help his sexy boyfriend move must have been easy to agree to. Pascal was a very suave, long haired French man who the women swooned over and Draco just laughed about. He thought he was a little cheesy, but he was a nice guy and easy to work for which was good for Harry because Draco was happy when he got home. Which meant Harry got sex.

After having a few months to really analyze and mull it over, he finally accepted his homosexuality. He started to realize all the men he'd considered attractive throughout time, which was actually quite a few, and it bewildered him that he hadn't put two and two together before. It was strange, but he couldn't imagine being with a woman ever again. Not that he was ready to admit it, but he couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Draco. But, Draco really knew how to keep him interested, mainly because he was just so damn sexy, but he was pretty funny as well. Harry just wondered what he was going to do about his family. However, they could talk about that later.

"Will you stay the first night with me?" Harry asked, even though he knew Draco was already planning on it.

"Like I'd pass up an opportunity like that, Scarhead." he snorted, baffled that Harry even had to ask.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. I'd be so scared all alone on my first night!"

"I'm not even going to come over at all if you're going to be such a little nancy!" Draco laughed, always poking fun.

"Shut it."

After all his furniture arrived, ordered brand new from the store, and he enlarged all his boxes and bags from Ron and Hermione's back to proper size, the rooms actually looked pretty full. He'd still have to purchase a few more things, mainly gadgets to stock in the kitchen and decorations to spice the place up, but then he'd be set. He didn't want any of the old furniture from the flat Draco was staying it, mainly because it was all crap and probably should be thrown into the trash anyway, but he wanted a fresh start. New boyfriend, new home, new sexuality, therefore new furniture.

"We're painting this room. All of them. It feels like a hospital." Draco sneered, sitting on the new, comfortable sofa with a bowl of popcorn, surveying the stark, white room.

"I agree. Any color in mind?" Harry didn't care, as long as it wasn't pink or black...or orange. Okay, he definitely did care a little.

"Maybe something taupe, neutral but classy. It'll look really fresh with the white moulding." He explained like he was an interior decorator or something.

"Whatever you say."

-000000-

"I think this carpeting should go, like today. It's disgusting." Draco admitted, thumbing the cruddy floor covering on his hands and knees. It was once white he was sure, but now it had more of a pinky brown color to it. Similar to vomit. "Maybe if I just pull up a bit in the corner we can see what's underneath it."

"Do what you want, I think it's rubbish and I'd rather live on sub-floor." Harry laughed, fixing a salad for two in the kitchen.

Draco grabbed a tool from the box and headed over to the corner of the room that wouldn't matter so much if he fucked it up. If he ruined it and they couldn't fix it right away they could just cover it with a bookshelf.

Suddenly the expert in home improvements and handy work, Draco lifted the carpeting and let out a squeal in amazement. "You've got to be kidding me! Potter, there's gorgeous hardwood under here. Bloody hell, who would cover this up?"

"Let me see!" Harry dashed over to take a closer look. To his surprise, underneath the grotesque carpeting was beautiful chocolate brown hardwood flooring.

"Can we rip it all up right now, _please_?" Draco begged, nearly jumping up and down.

"Well yeah, but we'll have to move the furniture." Harry started to say, but then had another thought. "Well wait, do you think we should paint first so we don't get paint on the floor? I mean, if we're going to rip up the carpeting anyway we won't have to worry about ruining it."

"Well let's do it this afternoon!" Draco was more excited about this than Harry. They'd spent a lovely night together having wild and crazy sex, and now that it was Sunday they should be resting. But apparently Draco wanted to tear the walls down.

"Sure, let's go to store." Harry grabbed Draco by the butt and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Well, we don't have to go _right _this second." Draco grinned, pushing Harry down onto the sofa, devouring his mouth.

"We're losing daylight." Harry tried to get away from Draco's tight grip, but failed exceptionally.

"Oh, quit ruining it and let me rape you."

-0000000-

_A/n: Hey guys, I think I'm going to write more tonight after work, but I'm so excited about getting back into the story that I'm just going to post this little bit right now! Even if it is short and unexciting._

_Look for more tomorrow! The dinner with Ron and Draco will be revealed, hopefully full of drama. Hahaha._

_Follow me on tumblr if you want, ask me any questions, I check it every day so I'm likely to see it. garbageandmusings is my tumblr name._


	26. Chapter 26

**Down in the Tube Station at Midnight**

_A/n: Not supremely satisfied with the previous chapter, but don't care enough to take it down to edit. Hahaha. I think I'm getting back into the groove of this again, I'm just really excited._

_So, give me some feedback, I'd love to hear your comments. Good or bad, hehe :-)_

_I'd also like to point out that I'm not from the U.K, I've only been there, so if I'm botching up any attempts at slang, just get over it and pretend it didn't happen. I'm having fun!_

**Chapter twenty-six:**

"So I've got an idea." Harry brought up Wednesday evening over a late meal. Draco and Harry somehow managed to get the lounge completely painted by Sunday night, and the room felt better already. Harry thought about ripping out the carpeting before Friday to have it done for the party, but just in case the whole floor didn't look good after the reveal, he didn't want to take his chances. The carpet would stay for now. There may have been a good reason someone covered it up! Maybe there was a giant bloodstain in the middle of the room or a gallon of yellow paint splattered all over it. The possibilities for potential catastrophe were endless!

"Let's hear it." Draco prodded, taking a bite of his sushi, nearly choking on it. They made those pieces so goddamn big.

"Maybe we could see what Seamus and Blaise are up to Friday? I feel like it's going to be awkward with just Ron and Hermione, and if Blaise's here there'd be one more on your side." Harry laughed, making it sound horrible. Like his friends were taking sides. For all he knew maybe they'd actually get along!

"That's not a bad idea." Draco mused, pondering the offer. "I mean, it'd be less pressure. But on the other hand, it could make it totally awkward for everyone."

"We'll just get _a lot _of lager. Like a whole keg." Harry laughed, disappointed that he'd finished his rainbow roll already and eying what was left of Draco's, even though he'd probably puke if he took another bite.

"We should've got more food!" Draco joked, barely able to finish his plate.

"Ha! I'm going to explode. But anyways, I don't care if it's awkward. I think you should ask them."

"You're cruel. I'll call Blaise tomorrow. No! I'll send him a text tonight. I bet he'll like that." Draco giggled, positive that his idea was genius, blatantly still entertained by the invention of the mobile phone.

"Goofball."

"You love it."

Just the word _love _coming out of Draco's mouth made Harry's skin crawl. It wasn't that he didn't love Draco, it was just that neither one of them had admitted such a thing. Yet. Harry felt certain that Draco loved him, but he didn't want to ruin anything. They were doing so well. A word like _love _might just make Draco freak out and send him running back to the Manor with only one shoe on and his fly unzipped because he couldn't get away fast enough. Or maybe it'd be amazing and then they'd have sex on the kitchen counter top.

Either way, he wasn't saying it tonight. Draco didn't even say that he loved him. Just that he loved _it. _Whatever that meant. He forgot what they were talking about. He opted to just flash a model worthy smile and give him a slobbery kiss to change the subject instead.

-00000000-

"Ugh they'll be here any minute. How's my hair?" Draco asked, fretting like none other.

"It's perfect as usual. Do you think we have enough food?" Harry asked for the fiftieth time. They had enough food to feed a small army plus their wives. And he knew that, he just wanted to be prepared. And reassured.

"Oh my god, stop. Potter, look at this spread. There's no way we'll eat it all even _with _Weasley coming over." Draco shook his head, then checking his hair in the hall mirror one last time.

"Says the man who can't step away from his own reflection."

"I just want to make sure I look like a respectable person! And so your friends don't think you're dating some minger who dresses like you."

Harry glared at him at the last comment but chose to disregard that bit. Even with help from Draco he still wasn't that great at putting outfits together. "Well, you're not respectable. But, you're gorgeous as fuck and you turned me into a gay man. You're like a little devil and I should probably keep you handcuffed to the bed out of sight from others."

Draco tried to flash a menacing grin, but got distracted when he saw Ron and Hermione walking up the entrance. "They're here!"

"Fuck. Ugh, let's cancel the whole thing. I don't want to deal with this. Let's just move away to an island never to be seen again." Harry buried his face in his hands to rub his eyes then tried not to ruin his hair too much as he ran his fingers through. He was sure it looked like rubbish anyway, he didn't know why he even bothered.

"Oh quit being such a baby. I'm the one that should be nervous. Now get over here and greet your friends, I'm going to hide in the kitchen."

"Hypocrite!"

Right on cue, he heard the confident knock at the door. It finally sank in how nervous he was. Not really nervous for having Hermione around, but Ron was unpredictable, who knew how he would act? He just hoped that when Seamus arrived he'd have someone to catch up with. They could talk about sports and beer for all he cared.

"Hi guys! Welcome to my new place!" Harry greeted excitedly, happy to have his friends over even if it was a little awkward. He tried to be optimistic, maybe by the end of the night it'd be okay.

"Harry, I love it! I think you made a great choice." Hermione gushed, only standing in the entrance way.

"You're lucky you don't have any old horny women across the hall to hold you up!" Ron laughed, impressed with the private entrance right off the street. Harry was definitely glad for that! Just the thought of Ron's neighbor Mrs. Shale gave him the willies.

"Yeah I know, it's wonderful! Come inside, I'll show you around." Harry offered, nervous about Draco standing in the kitchen. "I'll show you the upstairs, then we'll go and talk to him, he's in the kitchen." He added quietly as an afterthought.

Ron looked irked to be reminded of Malfoy's presence in the home, but he'd have to get over that. "Just as long as there's booze."

"I've bought a whole keg of Stella. I think we're set!" Harry laughed, grinning at his best friend.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ron seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of beer in mass quantities.

Harry showed his friends the two bedrooms upstairs, the only toilet in the flat was on the first floor, and he couldn't possibly stall any longer. "So I've invited some other people over as well."

"Who?" Hermione asked, excited but still a little weary.

"Just Seamus...and Blaise." He wasn't sure how'd they react.

"Oh, nice! I haven't seen Seamus in years!" Ron didn't even seem fazed that he'd mentioned Blaise Zabini. He took it as a good sign. Maybe he was on drugs.

"Harry, something's burning!" Draco called from the kitchen. Oh shit, the cookies! He'd forgotten all about them.

"Take them out you twit!" Harry replied, rushing off to check on the damage.

"They're completely ruined." Draco pointed out, examining the charred remains.

"What do you mean! Those are totally salvageable!" Harry laughed, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Ugh oh well, we didn't need them anyway. I think we have enough to eat."

"What's happened?" Hermione had opted not to hide out in the bedroom and actually join the group. She wasn't one to sit around and wait to be introduced. Not that she needed introducing...but it was something like that.

"I want to say, Hermione this is Draco. But I think you already know that." Harry tried to laugh. He had no idea how to act.

"Good to see you again." Draco tried his hardest to form a genuine smile, he hoped he did a believable job.

"You too." She smiled hesitantly. Should she call him Draco or Malfoy? She opted for nothing, noticing Draco had the same issue.

"Hiya." Ron offered weakly.

"Hey, nice to see you again."

Ron laughed, "not exactly the way I'd put it, but let's just see how the night pans out, eh? Harry where's that beer?"

Harry couldn't believe it, Ron actually didn't try to hex Draco into the next building and actually smiled and laughed. But it had only been five minutes, chances for disaster were still high.

"Over here mate." Harry pointed to the little bar he had set up, handing his friend a glass. "Hermione, I have other things besides beer if you fancy."

"Oh, thanks Harry. Maybe vodka?" She seemed excited about having a drink. He didn't blame her.

"I'll make it for you. How do you like it?" Draco offered, stepping in the way so Hermione had no choice.

Surprised yet delighted all the same, Hermione rattled off her preferred concoction and smiled to herself, impressed by Draco's performance already.

"Why thank you!" She conveyed with glee, trying to catch Harry's gaze.

"What time are the others getting here?" Ron asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Even if he wasn't overly keen on the situation, he didn't want to be standing in silence!

"Um, Blaise said they'd be here in about half an hour or so." He shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with the stereo. He didn't know what sort of music everyone would want to listen to, so he just picked the radio. At least they could have background noise.

"Brilliant." Ron nodded in approval.

"So Draco, how's the Muggle world treating you?" Hermione asked, getting straight to business.

"I've had my ups and downs, mainly downs, but currently its just smashing. I'm sure I'd be living in a hole somewhere if it weren't for Harry."

"That's not true, you would've at least found a shady tree to climb into."

"Harry tells us you've got a job?" Ron prodded.

"Yeah, mainly just answering the phones and scheduling appointments. Sweeping...It's quite dull really. But the pay is decent, I think, and the salon is full of other gay men so I don't feel all alone." He laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

They chatted nervously for a few minutes, trying to stay in neutral territory and avoid topics that could start a row. Harry was most impressed with Ron, actually participating and trying to make an effort. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and got up from his seat to let in the other pair.

"Hiya Harry!" Seamus smiled, going in for a hug. "We've brought ya this." He eagerly handed Harry a really decent bottle of red wine and stepped aside into the flat to make way for Blaise.

"Hey there, thanks for inviting us over!" Blaise said.

"Of course! Sorry it was so last minute."

"No worries, we'd probably be looking for something to do anyway!" Blaise nudged Harry on the shoulder, stepping further into the room.

-0000000-

After about two hours of eating and drinking, Harry was feeling pretty sloshed. He was still in control of himself, at least he thought, but definitely felt relaxed and calm. He could tell everyone was in the same boat. Naturally, there were a few moments of awkward silence, but nothing too extreme. In all actuality, the group was getting along famously. Harry didn't know why he worked himself up about it so much!

"Oh gosh there's been plenty of laughs! Like the time Ron thought he was dreamin' when he saw me in his house." Draco brought up, probably too toasted to realize Harry had never mentioned the story to his friends.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, genuinely curious.

"You know, when you were really drunk and though you dreamt about me wearing pajamas!"

"I did dream about you wearing pajamas." Ron eyed him suspiciously, not sure what he was getting at.

"No you didn't." Harry cackled, getting up to grab another beer.

"You mean to say that Ron was too drunk to realize you were actually in his house!" Blaise understood right away, throwing his head back in amusement.

"Yeah! I was going to the loo and Ron comes round the corner with a glass of water and says 'Malfoy.' I was so in shock I didn't know what to do."

"Are you telling me that you were in my _house_!" Ron seemed completely befuddled.

"Yeah mate, like I brought Draco back to the flat to...chat...and I figured you two'd be passed out drunk since it was Saturday night..." Harry started to explain.

"A likely story!" Hermione interjected, totally engrossed, sloshing her drink onto the carpeting. Good thing he didn't care about stains.

"What do you mean? That's the truth!" Harry protested.

"You brought him back to _chat_? I doubt that." She giggled.

"He brought me back to make out." Draco stated, as a matter of fact.

"Oh my god." Ron looked like he wanted to throw up.

"You're gonna find out about these things eventually!" Harry laughed, trying not to die of humiliation.

"The whole thing is just so weird." Ron shook his head, ready for another beer as well.

"I'll get it for you, mate." Seamus offered, already getting up himself.

-00000000-

About one in the morning, the gang decided it was probably time to call it quits. The evening probably couldn't have gone smoother. He was anxious to talk to his friends about the whole ordeal later on when Draco wasn't around to listen. Everyone was on their best behavior, only having a few instances where the tension was thick. Namely when Ron brought up the _'eat slugs' _incident from Draco calling Hermione a mudblood in 2nd year, but chocked it up to water under the bridge.

"Let's all go to the pub next weekend!" Seamus offered while saying his goodbyes.

"That sounds like fun." Ron agreed, never one to turn down a night out.

"It's a plan." Draco smiled, genuinely happy to be included. Harry couldn't wait to snuggle in the bed with him later on and discuss the night. He hoped Draco wasn't just putting on a show and actually hated the entire evening. He didn't think so, but sometimes his paranoia just overpowered logic.

-00000- 

_A/n: Well, that was fun! My boyfriends on his way over and he doesn't know that I write fanfiction so I want to put this up before he gets here! He doesn't need to know about this dorky shit! Hope its decent! Hehe_

_much love!_


End file.
